Lo que oculta mi alma
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Uno de los primero itanaru en español, La llegada de naruto a akatsuki solo causa problemas imprevisibles, Anima lo quiere suyo, Itachi no le dejará, y una misión al país del viento hará que todo cambie, que pasará con Sasuke? [itanaru]
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**Extraño rumbo**

En la oscuridad de una habitación, un zorrito se frotaba los ojos molesto, de nuevo volvía a despertarse, sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez que veía o pensaba en un hombre. Como no, Kyubi estaba de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, y que mejor que pedir consejo, aunque ya a sus dieciochos años le daba algo de vergüenza acudir con esa clase de problemas. Pensó en quién sería el más adecuando para recurrir, primero se acordó de Jiraiya pero… demasiado pervertido, después en kakashi pero… tres cuartas de los mismo, por último le quedaba Tsunade, aunque también tuviera su toque pícaro era más de fiar que los otros dos.

Algo cansado se levantó sentándose en el filo de la cama, todavía no se había acostumbrando a esa fría habitación, un calorcito le invadía al saber a quién le había pertenecido años antes, pero aún así la veía demasiado sosa. Se levantó algo torpe y se dirigió al armario los deslizó y agarró su ahora traje de jounin, estaba arto de esa triste ropa tan gris y apagada, pero… no tenía mas remedio que lucirla.

Escuchó en ese momento la puerta continua abrirse, miró el reloj algo extrañado pudiendo observar como apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y si no contaba mal era domingo, _"que hace ese baka levantándose tan temprano en día de fiesta"_ pensó unos momentos distrayéndose al calzarse.

Salió a toda prisa para entrar en el baño y refrescarse algo la cara, y como no, chocó con algo, ya era la tercera vez en la semana que les pasaba.

Sasuke se tocó la frente molesto y recogió la toalla que había dejado caer por el golpe, observó como el kitsune aún seguía en el suelo y un poco sonrojado le ofreció la mano para levantarlo.

Naruto se sorprendió del aquel gesto, pero decidió agarrarla con una amplia sonrisa agradeciéndole con ella su rebajo, pues para él sería un paso adelante bastante grande. Como esperaba, el instinto de Kyubi volvió a fluir ante un chico guapo, haciéndole arder por dentro, tanto que tuvo que soltar bruscamente el contacto con el vengador si no quería perder el control y saltar sobre él.

**-Es-estas bien?-,** preguntó el moreno desviando la mirada a la entrada del baño, no quería que el rubio le observara el leve sonrojo que había acudido a sus mejillas.

**-Si, gomen no miraba, además estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y ahora al estarlo contigo pues… me cuesta-,** se rascaba la nunca con inocencia, echó una ojeada a la puerta del aseo y corrió rápido introduciéndose y cerrándola, **-gomen, primero yo Sasuke-.**

El Uchiha se quedó con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido, apretando fuerte la toalla y los dientes.

**-Usuratonkachi, quién te ha dado permiso de entrar antes que yo? Recuerda que esta es mi casa!-,** le gritaba aporreando la puerta, cuando se cansó de escuchar las risitas desde el interior, decidió darse la vuelta y esperar en el salón, **-ufff ese dobe…-,** de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en el fondo se alegraba de tenerlo allí, pues ya no se sentía tan solo.

Se sentó en el sillón y puso la tele, como siempre roñosas telenovelas que le crispaban los nervios, llevaban ya dos meses viviendo juntos y para su asombro el zorrito no era tan guarro y torpe como creía, todo lo contrario, lo tenía todo bien ordenado y se duchaba por lo menos dos veces al día, casi las mismas que él (XD), pero aún había algo que le traía mas de cabeza. Hace apenas un mes, en una misión se habían encontrado con su hermano y no le agradaba mucho la situación que mantenía Naruto con él, se hablaron como si se entendieran, una complicidad que le llegó a alterar por unos momentos hasta le sacaron a la luz el principio de celos?. No sabía si había sido buena idea que el kitsune se quedará a dormir en la habitación de Itachi, pero por ningún motivo le ofrecería la de sus padres, esa era sagrada para él, la tenía completamente inmune al paso del tiempo, la de su onisan también pero no era lo mismo, todavía le corroía la mente ese echo.

Alguien pasó veloz por delante suya y se introdujo en la cocina, recogió dos tostadas y se las metió en la boca, corriendo de nuevo se dirigió a la entrada.

**-Hey dobe, a donde vas?-,** preguntó desviando rápidamente la cabeza por la velocidad del otro.

**-Eh, ah! Sasuke, voy a hablar con Tsunade-baachan, ya nos veremos-,** decía mientras se peinaba un poco en el espejo de la entrada.

**-Entonces espera podemos ir juntos yo-,** antes de terminar ya había salido por la puerta, una gota cayó de la frente de Sasuke, **-también tengo que ir…, será… no me ha dado tiempo ni a decírselo, será baka, bueno por lo menos ya puedo entrar al baño-,** se decía recogiendo de nuevo la toalla y entrando, suspirando por aquel chico que le traía de cabeza.

--

Naruto llegó al momento al edificio de la Gondaime, sin golpear a la puerta y sin nada que avisara su presencia, pasó como cada cual por su casa.

**-Tsunade-baachan, tengo que hablar contigo!-,** exclamó con la mano en alto en señal de saludo.

La mujer que estaba durmiendo pegó un salto chocándose con el respaldar de la silla, su cara estaba llena de kanjis gravados por la tinta del pergamino en el que estaba echada. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de botellines de Sake y como último complemento un Jiraiya completamente dormido, por el sonrojo de sus mejillas se podría deducir que después de una gran borrachera.

**-Na-Naruto que haces aquí?-,** preguntó dificultosamente mientras se restregaba la cara para poder despertarse completamente.

Una sonrisita nerviosa y una par de gotitas de sudor recorrieron el rostro de Naruto que al ver la escena dudaba si había acertado con a quién debería acudir, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás así que se decidió a pasar completamente y sin invitación alguna se sentó en la silla frente a la medio ebria mujer.

**-Escucha vieja, hace ya un par de años que me pasa algo extraño, cuando llega la primavera siento que mi cuerpo se revoluciona cuando divisa un hombre guapo, y bueno me dan ganas de… ya sabes…-,** decía nervioso ante una mujer que parecía no entender nada, **-bueno mal dicho me pongo cachondo cada vez que veo a un tío que esta bueno entiendes, creo que es por culpa de Kyubi, me equivoco, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?-,** preguntó intentando controlar la vergüenza y el sonrojo en su rostro.

La sannin soltó una sonrisita pícara, se echó en la silla cruzando las piernas en forma provocadora y apoyando la cara en su mano. Este chico cada día la sorprendía más.

**-Así que solo te pasa en primavera y cuando ves a un hombre guapo no?-,** el rubio asintió con ímpetu, **-puedo deducir dos cosas, la primera que Kyubi como animal que es, tiene sus épocas de celo, pero claro si te controlas un poco no hay problema y segundo que por lo veo eres gay no?-,** soltó aumentando la sonrisita malvada.

El chico cogió tono de tomate maduro y intentando no caerse de la silla por la sinceridad de la mujer, optó por el plan que había calculado si llegaba a este punto, salir por patas. Saltó de su asiento y sin responder cogió la puerta para escapar, chocando de nuevo con Sasuke, dándose otro golpe en la frente (siempre chocan así porque lo que no es normal es que terminen en un beso, no se en que piensa Kishimoto-sensei XD), se quejó con la mano en el rostro y empezó a blasfemar contra la persona delante de él, sin mirarla ni siquiera.

**-Dobe, antes de ponerte a insultar a alguien mira de quién se trata?-, **corrigió el moreno agarrándole fuerte de la barbilla, este abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó observando, como sus rostros estaban tan próximos que podía notar su respiración, **-que, ya te has tranquilizado?-,** preguntó al ver que el chico dejaba de hablar, de moverse, hasta parecía haber parado de respirar.

El cuerpo del rubio parecía agitarse con descontrol, ese roce, ese aliento lo habían puesto a cien. Notaba como la mirada gris seguía sobre él y eso lo calentó aún más, sin pronunciar palabra salió corriendo de nuevo, intentando no rozarle en la huída.

Sasuke se quedó algo atónito ante el extraño comportamiento de su compañero y buscó respuesta en la Hokage que ya estaba dando a entender su versión.

**-No es bueno que lo toques de esa manera en estos meses del año-,** pronunció burlona, en verdad ver a su querido zorrito así la divertía mucho, **-claro si quieres estar con él te lo recomiendo-,** rió tapándose la cara.

**-Pe-pero que le ocurre?-,** preguntó desviando por fin la mirada desde donde había salido el rubio hasta el cuerpo de la mujer, mas bien en los pechos. (es que es lo primero que se le ve XD)

**-Bueno te llamé para que me contaras que pasó en tu encuentro con Uchiha Itachi, pero si tanto te interesa lo de Naruto…-,** puntualizó el nombre, **-te diré que nuestro kitsune esta algo alterado los meses de primavera por el Kyubi, y bueno cada vez que observa a un chico guapo no puede evitar ponerse a tono, jiji-,** rió con sorna.

**-Mas o menos lo entiendo, pero… porque con un chico no sería normal que fuera con una chica?-,** preguntó para que le confirmara lo que él tanto había deseado.

**-Si es lo que piensas Sasuke, Naruto es tan gay como tu-,** terminó sacándole los colores al moreno.

No era la respuesta exacta que había esperado pero más o menos era aceptable, entonces Naruto gay como él, esa idea le dio un poco de esperanzas a ser correspondido, aunque no tenía claro si su orgullo le permitiría dar el primer paso, mejor sería esperar y rezar que fuera el rubio el que se enamorara de él y le entrara, suspiró y empezó a contarle a la sannin el encuentro con su hermano.

--

Un miembro de Akatsuki estaba algo arto del comportamiento de su compañero, no entendía porque se comportaba así, nunca había demostrado sentimientos y menos remordimientos por nada, porque ahora le entraban tantos tapujos para hacerse con ese chico. Mas o menos lo entendía pero no podía creerse que esa fuera la razón, Itachi enamorado, era la bakada mas grande que había pensado en mucho tiempo. Pero que otra solución explicaba su comportamiento, y ahora encima que tenía que viajar con Deidara, esta chica le traía de cabeza, le gustaba mucho pero ella solo tenía ojos para el portador del Sharingan, y eso le ofendía a sobremanera.

**-Itachi, porque no entramos de una vez a Konoha y vamos a por él, sabemos que ahora se hospeda con tu hermano, y… bueno tu tienes que saber perfectamente donde queda la casa no?-,** preguntó con algo de ironía.

El moreno se volvió para clavarle su mirada rojiza, tanto que Kisame parecía sentir arder su piel, se mordió la lengua por haber sido tan torpe como para provocar al gran Uchiha. Menos mal que la rubia se abalanzó sobre él distrayéndolo un poco del tema.

**-Venga Ita-chan, alegra esa cara, mi niño, jeje te ves muy feo cuando estas cabreado-,** le decía estirándole de los mofletes.

**-Para Deidara, o quieres que te hagas pedacitos aquí mismo?-,** cara de sádico apareció de un momento a otro, de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar por el humor.

**-Da, da, tranquilo ya lo dejo, jeje-,** sonreía por haber conseguido su cometido.

El tío azul se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola, y restregando su escamosa mejilla con la suavita de ella.

**-A mi no me haces monadas?-,** preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle la barriguita.

Ella a punto de explotar metió algo de arcilla explosiva en los pantalones del medio pez haciéndole bailar al compás de sus estallidos, lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus llantos y los bombazos.

La rubia y el moreno echaron un par de sonrisitas mientras le veían de pegar saltos desesperados de un lado para otro.

Itachi aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse de ellos y dar una vuelta por los alrededores para despejarse, así podría dejarse hundir en sus recientes recuerdos en los que un rubio era el protagonista, y le hacían sentirse extraño, demasiado para su gusto.

**Flash back**

Naruto y Sasuke andaban algo cansados por un largo camino que conectaba dos aldeas próximas. Desde su posición y después de caminar durando dos horas por fin pudieron divisar una pequeña aldea.

**-Sasuke, es esa la aldea que buscamos?-,** le gritó señalándola a puros saltos.

Este se tapó el rostro con la mano, para quitarse un poco de claridad y poder observarla, su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa triunfante apareció en ella.

**-Ves dobe como yo tenía razón y era el camino correcto…, si hubiéramos ido por el que tu decías tendríamos que haber dado la vuelta, y en vez de dos horas serían cuatro-,** comentaba con superioridad mientras avanzaba dejando al rubio algo atrás.

**-Espera Sa-,** Naruto calló al observar la silueta de alguien conocido apoyado en un árbol cercano a ellos.

Sasuke observó al kitsune por el repentino silencio y siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a cierta persona odiada por él en unos árboles próximos.

**-Que quieres maldito?-,** preguntó colocándose delante del zorrito, a sabiendas estaba claro a quién buscaba ese traidor.

**-Que cálido reencuentro, me esperaba algo así como un abrazo o un par de besos, jeje-,** decía con ironía descruzando los brazos y acercándose a su otöto.

El menos de los Uchiha daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, pues había una distancia considerable entre el kitsune y él. Estaba nervioso, de verdad se atrevería su hermano a llevarse a Naruto? no lo podía permitir, era el encargado de protegerlo y eso haría, aunque le costara la vida.

Decidió atacar el primero, agarrando su brazo y empezando a formar su ya conocido y poderoso chidori, para su asombro Itachi seguía avanzando con su sonrisa superior de siempre, cuando llegó justo frente a él, desapareció y un chillido le avisó que se encontraba a su espalda.

El moreno tenía sujeto a Naruto por el pecho, pero mas que un agarre parecía una insinuación, el rubio no sabía que cara poner, antes las extrañas caricias que notaba sobre su camisa. Itachi se acercó a su oído sujetando su cadera para que pegara mas su espalda contra sus pectorales, y le susurró algo que le hizo estremecer. (explico un poco, Itachi esta detrás de Naruto agarrándolo por el pecho, es decir rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, ejem, espero que entendáis nnU)

**-Eres mío, no te resistas, te llevaré de todas formas-, **

El kitsune se sobresaltó y le dirigió una extrañada mirada, intentó profundizar en ella notando como estaba llena de tristeza y culpabilidad, agarró las manos que tenía sobre su pecho y se volvió frente a él sin soltarlas.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo por el acto de Naruto pero más lo estaba el propio renegado que no podía apartar su mirada de aquellas inmensas orbes azules.

**-Tu ocultas algo, no?-,** le preguntó con una seguridad que hasta a él sorprendía, pero algo le decía que ese chico no era tan malvado como le querían hacer ver.

**-A-a que te refieres, tu no sabes nada…-,** soltó con frialdad retirándose de golpe y despareciendo en una pequeña voluta de humo.

Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto y lo examinó para ver si tenía alguna herida, se quedó algo tranquilo al observar que no tenía ni un simple rasguño y suspiró, ahora era otra duda la que le recorría la mente.

**-A donde querías llegar Naruto?-,** preguntó sin apartarle la vista de encima.

Pero este no contestaba, seguía concentrado en observar hasta el último punto de aquel humo que se había llevado a ese extraño. Que era lo que había sentido en el pecho cuando notó su roce, sus caricias insinuantes, el corazón le iba a cien, y lo que más le sorprendía es que deseaba descubrir el sufrimiento de aquella persona, las razones de sus actos. Era como si desde que lo observó por primera vez a esos ojazos negros se hubiera prometido sacarlo de la oscuridad, como años antes había echo con Sasuke, pero era algo mas profundo, era en definitiva lo más extraño que había sentido en su vida, el tiempo le explicaría los porques de aquella sensación.

Intentando borrar la cara de preocupación que mantenía el Uchiha así que agarró su brazo y estiró de él para que corrieran hacia la aldea, tenían una misión que cumplir.

**-Vamos Sasuke, tenemos que escoltar a esa chica, apúrate!-,** le gritaba sin soltar su agarre.

El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa, pero aún no olvidaba todo lo sucedido con anterioridad, sus celos habían brotado, y no sabía como había podido controlarse, se prometió algo, nunca dejaría que Naruto cayera en las manos de su onisan, nunca.

**Fin del flash back**

Itachi se apoyó en un árbol, observando como el agua tranquila de lago no hacía ni siquiera una ondulación, todo estaba en calma, no se escuchaba ningún brusco sonido, solo el pacífico canto de los pájaros, y… _"una voz?"_ pensó aturdido escondiéndose un poco para ver de quién se trataba.

**-Mierda, no puedo estar en esa maldita aldea, porque tiene que haber tantos chicos guapos en ella, joder-,** balbuceaba entre reproches internos.

Llevaba un tiempo corriendo, hasta decidió salir de Konoha para tranquilizarse. Todo allí lo alteraba, con la respiración acelerada se apoyó en un árbol y observó el lago, su pecho se agitaba con descontrol debido a la rápida caminata, solo intentaba tranquilizarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el tronco, intentando relajar todos sus músculos y sentir un poco la escasa brisa. Itachi salió del su escondite y se acercó a paso lento, aquella vista era mas provocadora que la de antes, sin el kitsune allí el paisaje perdía la mayoría de su esplendor. Lo contempló fijamente, que era lo que ese chico le hacía sentir, al principio pensó que podría ser confusión por sus palabras, después deseo por lo lindo que era, pero aun ahora, no lo entendía… sería la mezcla de las dos cosas, podría ser.

Se aproximó un poco más hasta quedar justo delante de él, y con delicadeza pasó una mano por su mejilla, notando como esta era suave y sedosa. Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos y enmudeció, lo primero que pensó es que hacía allí aquel joven y segundo como leches no lo había sentido de acercarse.

**-Quién eres?-,** preguntó sin poder verlo por completo al estar muy cerca sus rostros.

**-Ya no te acuerdas de mí, que decepción-,** dijo inexpresivo alejándose unos pasos.

Entonces fue cuando lo reconoció, esos ojazos negros y esa impasible capa no podían ser confundidos. Su cuerpo empezó a agitarse de nuevo, otra vez el ardor creció en él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la cabeza a consecuencia de ello, no era suficiente con tener que dormir en su cuarto, ni que en su último encuentro le acariciara y le dijera que era suyo, sino que en este delicado momento tenía que encontrarse con él. Era extraño, con Itachi no sentía lo mismo que con los demás shinobis, era algo mas profundo, demasiado para poder controlarse, su cuerpo quería moverse, abrazarlo besarlo, le costaba la misma vida contenerse.

Itachi lo miró algo extrañado, que le ocurriría al zorrito para comportarse de ese modo, se veía tan alterado e impaciente, por que, que era lo que esperaba ansioso?. Su corazón le dio un vuelco en ese momento, deseaba que se acercara de nuevo, que le provocara, las dudas le corroían la mente, y algo nervioso interiormente volvió a aproximarse con paso seguro o eso quería creer.

Cuando Naruto escuchó los pasos sintió un calorcito por todo el cuerpo, como podía desear tanto que alguien le tocara, estaba desesperado. Notó como de nuevo posaba la mano en su mejilla, captando toda su dulzura, el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lo podía resistir, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. El moreno se acercó a su oído y con picardía le susurró despacio, dejando que su aliento le hiciera estremecer, disfrutaba viendo su extremo rubor y sus pequeños temblidos.

**-Que es lo que quieres de mí, eh, tengo que tomar esto como una provocación, pues eso es lo que me transmite los movimientos y gestos de tu cuerpo-,** agarró con algo de brusquedad su barbilla para que le mirara, y apretando sus cuerpos le sonrió con sensualidad, **-lo haces a conciencia no, sabes que eres muy lindo y quieres ver como caigo en tu juego, y si te digo la verdad, lo estas consiguiendo…-.**

Lamió su mejilla con goce, notando como el pequeño cuerpo se agitaba bajo el suyo, era algo exquisito sentirlo tan cerca y poder olerlo, ese aroma a flores silvestres que lo hacían aún mas interesante. Apretó el agarre de la barbilla e hizo chocar su cuerpos dejándolo aprisionado entre el árbol y él. Al sentirlo Naruto dio un pequeño gemidito.

**-Ah!... mmm… yo ahora no puedo… no…-,** intentaba decir mientras sentía como los labios del Uchiha rozaban su cuello.

Lo besaba con embelesamiento, de arriba abajo, sin dejar ni un milímetro de piel, lo deseaba, ahora lo tenía claro, ese rubio le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, ni con ninguna mujer ni con nadie, era algo único, algo que solo esa persona podía ofrecerle, así que se prometió que lo disfrutaría, aunque solo fuera una vez.

**-Sigue…-,** le pidió el moreno.

**-Eh?-,** el zorrito se sorprendió pero mas que por la petición, por la sensualidad de la voz de su acompañante.

**-Sigue… sigue gimiendo… tienes una voz tan sexy que me calienta aún más…-,** le suspiraba provocándole mil y una sensaciones diferentes, pero todas extasiantes.

**-Yo… Itachi… para y por lo menos…-,** jadeaba.

El Uchiha descendió sus manos desde los hombros hasta la cintura, despacio se fue encaminado por todo el cuerpo del kitsune, y dando unos cuantos rodeos, se paró en cierta zona intima, pero no se movió la dejó posada allí, notando como el zorrito reaccionaba al deseo que le ofrecía. Sonrió para sí y lo miró a los ojos, esos lindos y profundos zafiros que le enloquecían, tenía algo que le hacía especial, después posó su vista en los delicados y rojizos labios, entreabiertos por los gemiditos incontrolados, se veían tan apetecibles….

**-Es esto lo que quieres?-,** preguntó momentos antes de decidirse a contentarlo.

Dejándose llevar por una atracción sin límites, cazó aquellos labios con pequeños rocecitos delicados, presionó el superior para deslizar su lengua despacio por el inferior. Naruto se dejaba hacer, lo disfrutaba como nunca, era algo tan penetrante y exquisito…. Ahora si los envolvió a la vez, profundizando el beso y sumergiéndose en su calidez y sedosidad, eran tan tiernos y dulces, era lo mas rico que había probado.

**-Naruto!-,** llamaba una voz.

El rubio se sobresaltó al escucharla y retiró con brusquedad a Itachi, volviendo en sí y mirándole con algo de pánico, volvió la cabeza avergonzado y sin decirle ni una sola palabra, salió corriendo lo más que pudo, hacía la dirección donde provenía la voz.

Allí parado y para su asombro demasiado dolido por el rechazo provocado, se encontraba el Uchiha. Había dejado atrás todo su orgullo para acercarse a su presa, lo estaba cuidando a sabiendas que lo que tendría que hacer era matarlo, y sin embargo aún seguía tan ensimismado con el sabor de aquellos labios que todo el rencor de su cuerpo se había esfumado. En lo único que pensaba era en volver a estar junto a él, lo había calado bien hondo, que tenía ese pequeño para atraerlo de esa manera, era algo que se le escapaba.

--

**_Bueno jeje, hasta aquí el primero capi de este fic, lo he escrito por la insistencia de algunas amigas mías, claro que la mayoría no lo leen aquí si no en otra página también donde lo cuelgo pero he decidido también ponerlo aquí, que perdía de todas formas?. Además quería aprovechar que no e encontrado ninguna fic en fanfiction en el que se dedicara como pareja principal el itanaru, y jeje quería ser de las primeras, aunque seguro que no me lee casi nadie TT, da igual, por lo menos lo he intentado. Besos y espero que os haya gustado, por favor necesito apoyo XD, dejar reviews por fis._**


	2. Secreto escondido

Bueno, he visto que hay mucha gente esperando este capi y aunque dije que no iba a escribir más hasta que terminara los exámenes, me sentí en deuda por haber conseguido 17 preciosos reviews, si jeje he engordado un par de kilos de goce XD. Este capi va para todas las fan de itanaru y que por desgracia como yo no tienen fic que leer, haber si alguien se anima a escribir un par de ellos, que el miedo a que no te lea nadie no es excusa, si no miradme a mí XD, y ya os dejo con el capi, disfrutadlo por fis y no me matéis por el final, va?

**------**

**Secreto escondido**

Naruto corría y corría sin mirar atrás, no se creía lo que había estado a punto de hacer si no llega a ser por esa clamante voz. Pero el tener a esa persona tan cerca, sentirla, olerla, saberse suyo, había sido tan… con se diría… sensual y exquisito…. Su cuerpo parecía reaccionar al recordarlo envolviéndolo una calentura bastante embriagadora.

**-Pero que pienso?-,** se preguntaba confuso agitando la cabeza para despejarse.

Frente a él y sin ser detectado estaba Sasuke acercándose a paso ligero, cuando lo frenó le agarró de los hombros y muy preocupado por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el zorrito, lo sacudió un poco.

**-Hey dobe, que te ocurre?-,** le alzó la barbilla para clavarle sus profundos ojos grises.

De nuevo ese calor recorriéndolo pero… se dio cuanta de algo, no se podía comparar con el anterior sentido, este era fácil de controlar, bastante fácil.

**-Es solo que por problemas he tenido que salir de esta maldita villa-,** explicó metiéndose las manos en los pantalones negros y echando a andar.

**-Si, bueno…, Tsunade-sama me lo ha explicado, y no te preocupes yo te ayudaré-,** reconfortó rodeando los hombros del rubio con su brazo.

Sentía su corazón latir con locura, lo había echo por instinto, no se creía que lo estuviera atrayendo hacia así con tanta fuerza, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos brillaron. Naruto lo miró algo avergonzado y a la vez extrañado por el gesto del moreno, estaba soñando o Sasuke le abrazaba, este chico cada vez estaba más loco.

**-Sasuke-baka, no hace falta que te pegues tanto-,** bromeó con su amplia sonrisa zorruna.

**-Hai, lo… lo siento-,** dejó escapar todo abochornado y algo decepcionado, sentimientos que pasaron desapercibidos por el ingenuo kitsune.

El rubio lo observó de reojo, su compañero llevaba algún tiempo bastante raro, pero decidió olvidarlo ahora hasta le empezaba a molestar tanto secretismo, bufó algo cansado y ante el deterioro de la conversación intentó sacar un nuevo tema.

**-Y para que te quería Tsunade-baachan?-,** su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del camino mientras suspiraba acordándose de algo entre manos.

**-Quería que le contara sobre Itachi…-,** respondió despacio y resonando el nombre.

El rubio se paró en seco y lo observó con algo de angustia en su pecho, sentía una presión bastante importante, demasiado para ser algo pasajero, aquel chico en verdad le importaba. El Uchiha que seguía distante se dio la vuelta al notar que el pequeño no seguía a su lado y lo contempló algo extrañado, intentando encontrar lógica a su comportamiento.

**-Y… el que… quería saber…?-,** formuló sumamente bajito y con temor en su voz.

**-Pues sobre nuestro encuentro y quedar en alguna solución, por?-,** alzó una ceja dudoso.

**-Que solución, que tramáis, no pensaréis hacerle algo o prepararle una trampa, verdad?-,** no entendía el porque estaba tan alterado, sentía miedo, pánico de que le pudieran causar daño, pero… porque, su cara cada vez se enrojecía mas.

**-Usurantonkachi, estas bien, no temas nosotros te protegeremos, y la próxima vez que se acerque a ti lo mataré-,** comentó como tal cosa posando su mano en la frente del kitsune para tomar su temperatura.

**-No me toques!-,** le gritó golpeando la pálida mano.

Lo miró con rencor y salió corriendo de nuevo, Sasuke se quedó pasmado, cada vez le preocupaba mas Naruto, estaba raro, demasiado para lo habitual, que le habría pasado?

**-Dobe, que te ocurre?-,** suspiró a la brisa, dejando que la pregunta se consumiera en ella.

**------**

**-kuso, porque estoy tan angustiado? Tengo, necesito saber más sobre Itachi, intentar comprenderlo y creo que si le preguntara no me respondería, se reiría de mí con esa arrogante sonrisita, la misma que Sasuke, así que solo me queda una manera-,** se agarró la camisa y estrujándose el pecho cambió su expresión a una triste, **-gomen Sasuke, ya se que te prometí que no lo haría ya que ni tú te habías atrevido pero… tengo que saber que le ocurrió, tengo que saberlo-,** se quería convencer a si mismo.

Contempló por unos instantes la gran mansión Uchiha como si fuera a profanarla, todo aquel barrio se veía vacío y apagado, nunca fue reconstruido ni permitido que nadie vivera allí, no entendía que Sasuke aún lo hiciera, solo lo rodeaban recuerdos desagradables, creía que lo hacía para auto castigarse por no poderlo haber evitado, en el fondo entendía porque tenía el sentido de la justicia tan desquiciado.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto por fin decidió entrar y subió a toda prisa hacia su actual cuarto. Lo observó por unos momentos como memorizando cada mueble u objeto de la estancia. Empezó a abrir cajones sin saber que buscar, solo se limitaba a inspeccionarlo todo, se dirigió al escritorio y cuando llegó al tercer departamento dio con algo que le llamó la atención, estaba lleno de multitud de fotos, las primeras eran bastante tiernas todas sobre los hermanos, abrazándose, jugando, bañándose, se le veía tan feliz cargando a su otöto recién nacido…, hasta se podría decir que emocionado.

**-Porque…, que te ocurrió Itachi…, no me explico que hicieras todo esto, se te ve tan inocente y sano, como has llegado a conver-,** se quedó sin palabras, mediante hablaba iba ojeando todas las fotos y para su asombro, las ultimas en las que salían mas miembros de su familia tenía todos la cara tachadas, todos menos Sasuke, **-pero que es esto, y por el tacto diría que es sangre, tachaste en sangre la cara de tus padres, pero… porque? algo se me escapa, tiene que haber algo más!-.**

En un toque de desesperación sacó bruscamente el cajón escuchando un crujido, algo sorprendido se inclinó a mirar por el hueco, un doble fondo estaba algo descolgado.

**-Oh, si tienes un rincón secreto…, propio de alguien tan calculador…-,** se dijo con un sonrisita zorruna arrancando aquel trozo de madera y observando en su interior una caja metálica.

La sacó con sumo cuidado y la contempló como si fuera un tesoro, sus manos temblaban nerviosas por lo que iba a descubrir, despacio, tan despacio que hasta el mismo se angustiaba, levantó la tapa apartándola aún lado de la cama. Se asomó a ver su interior, en él se encontraba un pequeño cuaderno y variedad de pedacitos que a primera vista parecían fotos destrozadas, las apartó un poco y recogió el escrito.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, la incertidumbre le mataba pero el miedo a saber que había escrito ahí le superaba, palpó la tapa y despacio la abrió divisando las primeras líneas.

**------**

Deidara miraba algo preocupada al Uchiha, desde que había regresado de su caminata se veía bastante confundido aunque su rostro se mantuviera impoluto ella lo notaba, siempre lo había estado admirando y podía descubrir cada sentimiento dentro de él, o por lo menos eso creía.

Kisame observaba la situación molesto, Itachi con su espalda apoyada en un árbol se perdían en las nubes pensando seguramente y para su criterio, en una nueva masacre de esas que tanto le gustaban, por otro lado la rubia no parada de idolatrarlo, como si fuera un rey o algo, le ponía de los nervios.

**-Itachi-kun, te ha ocurrido algo en tu paseo?-,** preguntó la chica intentando saber el porque de tanta distracción.

**-No te involucres en mis asuntos, puede ser que no salgas bien parada-,** contestó secamente.

Aquella respuesta solo dejaba a la joven con más incertidumbre y encima dio a entender que tramaba algo y por supuesto no beneficioso para la organización. El tío pez dejó caer su pesada espada apoyándose en ella y colocándose frente a un sentado moreno, levantó una ceja y se posó las manos en las caderas.

**-No pretenderás traicionar a Akatsuki, cierto?-,** inquirió con un deje de desprecio.

Itachi alzó su vista y daleó una sonrisa bastante cínica y orgullosa.

**-Depende de cómo se porten ellos con un asunto que me concierne personalmente-,** comentó apoyándose en su rodilla flexionada.

**-Tiene algo que ver con el contener del zorro?-,** formuló ahora Deidara buscando respuesta en algún gesto.

Cuando iba a contestar sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba cambiando rápidamente, estaba seguro que algo malo se acercaba.

**-Me voy, nos veremos a la hora de cenar-,** fue lo único que argumentó antes de desaparecer.

Sus dos compañeros se quedaron algo fijos en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado sentado y suspiraron cada uno por motivos bien distintos.

**-Nunca lo superará-,** reflexionó Kisame, se podría decir que algo triste.

**-Superar que?-,** se interesó la rubia, levantándose y posicionándose aún lado.

Ahora cambió su anterior expresión por una pícara, rodeando a la joven por la cintura y acercándose peligrosamente quedando bien pegadito a su espalda y su respiración chocando con la dorada nuca.

**-Si me dejas echarte un buen polvo te lo cuento-,** propuso con los ojos casi en blanco solo de pensarlo.

Una enorme venita apareció en la frente de Deidara, pegándole un puñetazo y lanzándolo a volar por los aires.

**-Si es ese el precio, prefiero no saberlo nunca!-,** le gritó encolerizada.

**------**

Sasuke algo cansado abrió la puerta de su casa pasando a desgana. La cerró y lanzó las llaves al sillón donde se tiró como si fuera un saco, estiró las piernas y acomodó su cabeza, estaba cansado, ya casi era de noche y no había encontrado al rubio por ningún lado y eso que almorzó en Ichiraku solo por ver si acudía.

Ese dobe lo iba a volver loco, estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar con claridad, cogió el mando del televisor y cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo escuchó un sollozo, algo sorprendido dejó el dispositivo en su sitio y lentamente subió las escaleras. Lo hacia tan sigilosamente que en vez de parecer estar en su casa cualquiera diría que era un ladrón. Cuando llegó al pasillo pudo detectar claramente que aquel llantito provenía de la habitación de su onisan, así que apresuró el paso y se asomó por la rajita que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto y a la vez algo furioso, cada sensación con una explicación aparente. El kitsune estaba sentado en la cama, sus manos se dedicaban a juntar pedacitos de algo y envolverlos en cinta adhesiva, aún lado un pequeño cuaderno. Sus ojos estaba hinchados y su nariz también signo de que llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel estado, de sus labios siempre salían las mismas palabras.

**-Itachi… Itachi…-,** susurraba entre sollozos.

El Uchiha ya consumido en su ignorancia abrió de un empujón la puerta y se presentó ante él, sus ojitos azules se abrieron considerablemente pasando después a una expresión de ira. Mientras se mordía el labio y su cuerpo se tornaba rígido, agarró el libro bajo el brazo y para el asombro del moreno le estampó con brusquedad la foto en la cara. Sasuke la recogió a la vez que observaba como de nuevo el rubio salía corriendo, siempre alejándose de él, siempre huyendo de algo.

Estaba furioso, más que eso, encolerizado, había registrado la habitación aún advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera, había roto su confianza, todavía no lo podía creer y encima no paraba de pronunciar el nombre de ese despreciable, él ser a quién mas odiaba.

Arrugó la foto sin siquiera mirarla y la lanzó con severidad a la papelera, no caería en la trampa, no lograría que le tuviera lastima, no se lo merecía. Intentando controlarse y decidió que lo mejor sería perseguir a ese usuratonkachi pero se escurrió con algo cayendo de culo al suelo. Maldiciendo su torpeza se dio cuenta que la superficie estaba plagada de fotos y en todas ellas estabas juntos los dos, las fue recogiendo y analizando, no se acordaba mucho de aquellos tiempos. Algo llamó su atención, lo mismo que horas antes al rubio, todas las caras tachadas en sangre menos la suya.

**-Que esta ocurriendo aquí?-,** se preguntó confundido.

Ahora sin evitar que una inmensa intranquilidad lo recorriera corrió hasta la papelera y buscó con desesperación la foto que le había lanzado Naruto. Cuando la encontró la desarrugó y se quedó algo bloqueado.

**-No… eso es imposible…-,** se intentaba convencer una y otra vez.

En ella un Itachi de no más de siente años, yacía desmayado en el suelo, su cuerpo desnudo estaba envuelto de arañazos y graves heridas, manchado de sangre seca y casi todo magullado y lleno de semen, en el fondo de la imagen algunos miembros del clan Uchiha se sonreía con prepotencia y en el centro de todos ellos su prestigioso padre portando unas gruesas cuerdas, si te fijabas bien se podía divisar que aunque el niño estuviera inconsciente una lágrima caía por su rostro

El moreno se tapó la boca, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, no, era imposible, su padre, sus tíos, sus principios no le dejarían hacerlo, no actuarían así nunca.

**-Algo harías Itachi para que te merecieras esto-,** inquirió arrugándola de nuevo y lanzándola a alguna parte del cuarto, **-no dejaré que también engañes a Naruto, él es mío!-,** gritó justo antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

**------**

Naruto corría a las afueras de Konoha, no podía dejar de recordar cada línea de aquel diario, si, lo que llevaba guardado bajo el chaleco de jounin era ni más ni menos que el diario del misterioso Uchiha Itachi, eran confesiones tan desgarradoras que su alma estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos, ya quitando que amara a esa persona por cualquiera habría sufrido por una atrocidad de tal calibre, un momento que lo amara, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se deslizaran rebeldes y notando como dos lágrimas desfilaban de nuevo por sus mejillas apretó fuerte el libro.

"_No entiendo que he hecho yo para merecer esto, nacer en este egoísta y despreciable clan, ni mi padre me quiere solo un arma dócil la cuál usar para beneficio propio, pero se equivocó, no dejaré que me use más, que me rebaje, me golpee hasta la inconciencia y deje que como castigo a desobedecerle numerosos hombres tomen mi cuerpo. Ya tengo 13 años, llevo aguantando mucho y me he puesto en contacto con una organización bastante poderosa, entiendo que solo que quieren utilizar y poseer mi Sharingan pero… no me importa, antes de que me vaya los mataré a todos, no dejaré a nadie en pie. De pequeño no podía defenderme y ahora de adolescente me amenazan, saben que lo único que quiero en este mundo es a mi otöto, él único ser que merece todo mi respeto y cariño, no podría imaginármelo pasando por lo mismo que yo he tenido que soportar, y siempre que me negaba me amenazaban por remplazarme por él y nunca, nunca permitiría eso"_

Naruto frenó el ritmo y cerró los ojos, tenía que concentrarse y buscar aquel grandioso chakra, tenía que estar cerca, no quería creer que se pudiera haber marchado lejos de él. Mientras inspeccionaba la zona se tocó el pecho sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, era imposible que todo este sentimiento fuera a causa del Kyubi, sentía consumirse solo de pensar en él, y ese beso…, cada vez que lo recordaba se le erizaba la piel, aún así aquellas memorias seguían atormentándole.

"_Ayer fue la ultima vez, me recogieron en contra de mi voluntad y me llevaron a la sala subterránea donde se reúnen los Uchiha, como siempre de mis labios solo salió un no como respuesta, me querían hacer volver a asesinar a otro del clan el cual se le conocía como conflictivo, pero ya lo había echo dos veces y no habría una tercera. Aquella vez fue algo diferente, mi mejor amigo, aquel que quería como a un hermano me ató las manos a un clavo que colgaba del techo. Le amenacé con mi fiero Sharingan pero lo único que conseguí fue una risita de burla y el nombre de mi hermano susurrado con perversión en mi oído, entonces fue cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron y lo dejé que me desnudara, me besara y manoseara todo lo que gustó. Me susurraba entre jadeos que me amaba, que siempre había estado a mi espalda para poder controlarme, se colocó detrás y me apresó el trasero entre sus sucias manos, y murmurándome repugnantemente que siempre me había querido tener así, me penetró con fuerza casi partiéndome en dos, pero lo que por fin había quedado echo cenizas era todo signo de bondad en mi cuerpo, ya no había cabida para la compasión o confianza, todo se había consumido, mi amigo ese ser que admiraba y quería en secreto me estaba violando sin importarle mis sentimientos, solo avivar su deseo. Pero aún había algo que me dolió como un kunai en todo el pecho, y era la presencia de mi madre en la escena, otra alma pura como la de mi hermano, o eso creía hasta este significativo momento, sin pudor alguno sujetó mi barbilla y me dio un beso en los labios, yo siendo aún penetrado con violencia no podía dar crédito a lo visto o escuchado, de sus hermosos labios dejó escapar una frase que me hizo dar el último aliento antes de desvanecerme, te lo mereces Itachi, te lo mereces por ser un niño malo, mis ojos se cerraron en ese momento. Esta tarde aprovechando que mi otöto está en la academia acabaré con todos, arrasaré con mi clan, los castigaré a todos por saberlo y callarse. Al principio pensé que me encerrarían por haber matado aquel asqueroso ser, pero gracias a él obtuve el mangekyou Sharingan y me tenían tanto miedo que no fueron capaces de hacer nada, en el fondo son como gatitos asustadizos, je, me encanta llamar así a Sasuke-kun. Sufriría lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que le hagan daño, tengo dos razones para masacrarlos, por venganza y precaución, en cierto modo le echaré de menos cuando me vaya"_

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas, aún después de estar tanto tiempo buscando su chakra no lo encontraba, donde se podía haber metido aquel chico, lo estaría escondiendo para que nadie lo encontrara, pues claro no podía arriesgarse… que tonto era. Estaba tembloroso no sabía como reaccionar ante Sasuke después de descubrirlo todo, no quería volver a casa sin al menos poder conversar con aquel que no le dejaba en paz, se sentía frustrado y confuso, se tiró de rodillas a la hierba y la golpeó con los puños.

**-Itachi, donde estas?-,** gritó dejándose llevar por sus nervios.

**-Me buscabas kitsune?-,** preguntó acercándose a él lentamente, con un movimiento incitante para el rubio.

Este sorprendido se levantó del suelo y lo contempló, su cabello azabache ondular con el viento en esa fina coleta, sus ojos grises como los de Sasuke parecían que lo investigaban internamente, su cuerpo alto y elegante se acercaba con sensualidad. Era demasiado para él y sus hormonas ahora revueltas, había pensado que cuando lo encontrara se lanzaría en un abrazo y le pediría perdón por todos los culpables de sus desgracias, pero ahora que lo tenía delante las palabras se atragantaban sin posibilidades de salir a la luz.

**-I-Itachi-san…-.**

**-Respetó, alguien como yo no merece de eso, he venido a comprobar algo, si estoy en lo cierto te haré un proposición-. **

**-A que te refieres?-,** su cuerpo temblaba con nerviosismo y ansias.

**-Ya lo verás-,** delineó una sonrisa de confianza.

Para que el zorrito no pudiera dar ni un paso atrás más, lo sujetó por la nuca acariciándolo despacio y entrelazando sus dedos en aquellos finos hilitos dorados. Pudo sentir como se estremecía ante la caricia y lo miraba con ojitos dulces y angelicales, ya que de ellos gotitas brillantes los iluminaban. Naruto no sabía si tocarle, duda de la cual el mayor se dio cuenta, sujetando la morena mano y colocándola con descaro en su trasero para después dejarla allí y sujetarlo de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo. El rubio no sabia que hacer, no habían perdido contacto visual en ningún momento y tener la mano en aquel lugar lo avergonzaba.

**-Te desagrada tocar un culo en condiciones?-,** preguntó con malicia lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja en introduciéndolo en la boca.

**-Claro que no… me… me gusta mucho…-,** murmuró encogiendo levemente el cuello por el goce.

**-Entonces aprovecha-,** y le mordió con suavidad.

Ante ese gesto se armó de valor y presionó algo las nalgas del mayor mientras este seguía ahora por su cuello haciéndole pequeños morados por toda la base. Sintió que la vergüenza se iba y su instinto volvía creciendo considerablemente, llevó la otra mano al mismo sitió y lo masajeó, notándolo prieto y carnoso como siempre le habían gustado, realmente era todo un hombre y estaba bastante bien, no bastante no, demasiado para él, creía estar en la gloría, pensar que lo haría con él lo calentaba sin medidas.

**-Veo que te animas zorrito, eso me gusta, eres todo un encanto-,** soltó justo antes de cargarlo en brazos y tenderlo en la hierba.

**-Llámame Naruto, por favor… Ita-chan-,** pidió con cara de excitación total.

El Uchiha se sorprendió pero intentó que no se le notase y sin previo aviso se colocó sobre él rodeándolo con ambas piernas, despacio se fue acercando, tan lentamente que el rubio podía memorizar sus labios con amplios detalles. Cuando ya se rozaban y su ansiosa respiración se entremezclaban se paró en seco.

**-Me… agrada que me llames así Naru-chan, pero déjame que te diga mi Kitsune, pues…-,** divisó los labios deseosos y entreabiertos del rubio, sacando su lengua y lamiendo toda su comisura en un gesto incitante y sensual, **-desde ahora… eres de mi propiedad-.**

El jounin entrecerró los ojos por el delicioso roce y le devolvió el gesto dando un pequeño frote con su lengua a los contrarios, el moreno no se hizo esperar y mezcló sus labios, comiéndose con desesperación toda la boca sonrojadita del zorrito, intentaba descubrir cada rincón de su interior y animando al chico a que hiciera lo mismo.

Naruto súper caliente con aquel fogoso beso lo agarró de la nuca y atrajo más hacia sí, apretando tanto aquel contacto que hasta dolía, dio carta blanca a su lengua para que buscara su compañera y jugara con ella, entremezclándose e intentar dominar aquel apasionado beso.

Itachi se separó agarrándolo de las mejillas y dejando que un hilito de saliva los uniera, lo observó a los suplicantes ojos, notando su rubor extasiado y el temblor de su cuerpo, aquel pequeño lo ponía a cien. Se acercó a sus labios he hizo amago de besarlo pero retirándose en el último momento solo estiró de una mordida desesperante el labio inferior. El sumiso dejó escapar un quejido de protesta y el otro por su parte una sonrisita juguetona. De nuevo el mismo acto, pero esta vez dio varios choquecitos y mordió el superior, Naruto se relamió intentando saborear el juego y aprovechando que tenía las manos sobre la nuca deslizó la cinta que unía sus cabellos, primero le cayó un mechón oscuro en el rostro y para poco después toda la extensa melena deslizarse por sus hombros. Este lo contempló maravillado, no había ser en el mundo mas bello que él, se veía tan sexy y fiero…, con el aspecto tan rebelde y dominante que su corazón palpitaba de esplendor.

**-Por lo que puedo deducir de tus hermosos ojos azules… te gusta lo que ves, no mi kitsune?-,** preguntó dándole una última lamida a ambos labios de arriba abajo.

**-Ita-chan… ámame…-,** suplicó lloroso.

**-Eso esta echo…-,** le susurró cazando sus labios y aprisionándolos contra los suyos, respiró hondo y lo observó desafiante**, -pero recuerda… que yo llevo el control aquí…-,** informó ahora lamiendo todo el cuello y ensalivándolo.

**-Me parece… bien… mi amor…-,** jadeó mientras se estremecía ante las caricias y jugaba con el largo cabello de su koi.

**------**

**_Bueno me querréis matar por dejarlo ahí, a que sí, por favor pensad que si lo hacéis no habrá siguiente capi XD, bah bromilla ahora antes de seguir quiero explicar algo._**

**_Pongo a Itachi con los ojos grises porque él los tiene de ese color, no? Igual que Sasuke, aunque he oído que tiene el Sharingan permanente, si alguien lo sabe con certeza por favor que me lo diga, jeje._**

_**En este fic Deidara será un mujer, aunque aún no esta claro si que sexo tiene, porque el manga es eso lo que tiene, aunque a mí me parece mujer y a vosotras?**_

**_Si he puesto al clan Uchiha como unos malditos y a Sasuke como un egoísta celoso pero es que si no, no podría hacer un itanaru esta claro, jeje, y bueno mas o menos sabemos porque ita-chan mató a su clan, pobre me dio mucha lastima, TT_**

_**Y este principio de lemon mal echo, bueno no me ha gustado mucho pero espero que el lemon próximo merezca la pena, me lo voy a currar, si señor, por agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo, os quiero.**_

**_Agradecimientos a: Mione, Yuya-han, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Anzu-Zoldick, kennich, okami reiko, Ada-chan, Kyroa-chan, Kandara, Nekoi18, estherkyubi, Kiomi, Nyumi, kasumita, Shiga san, chus y SimaraNekoi_**

**_Ufff que felicidad estoy que no quepo en mi misma, bueno espero que os haya gustado y no haya bajado mucho el nivel, me suele pasar soy un trasto, pido perdón por no contestar a reviews pero me han dicho que esta prohibido así que si alguien quiere hablar conmigo que coja mi msn estaré encantada de tratar con vosotras._**

_**Gracias por perder el tiempo en leer a una escritora pésima como yo, arigato.**_


	3. Proposición, circunstacia, y dudas

**_Bueno este capi se lo quiero dedicar a Shiga-san por haber aceptado mi petición de escribir un itanaru, la pobre la tenía ya aburrida, y aprovecho para anunciarlo aquí, se llama "Horas de la noche" y es para mi opinión el mejor que he leído, esta autora es conocida por el famoso fic "jaulas", así que no podéis perdéroslo. Con esto me dejo de palabrerías y para ti linda._**

**------**

**Proposición, circunstancia y dudas**

Itachi sentado sobre el rubio lo miraba algo embobado, por fin podía dominar a aquel revoltoso zorrito, doblegar su voluntad era algo que siempre se había propuesto, desde que le conoció se dijo este pequeño será mío, sobretodo al descubrir que su estúpido hermano pequeño lo amaba también.

Deslizó con sus dedos ágiles el protector haciéndolo aún lado, y con un gesto que intentaba ser cariñoso, acarició los finos mechones dorados que cayeron a su frente, notando su tacto sedoso. Fijó sus ojos grises en los azules que profundos los observaban, algo se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al jounin y eso el Uchiha lo notaba, el pequeño era como un libro abierto.

**-Que te pasa, mi kitsune?-,** siguió con las caricias ahora dedicadas a la mejilla morena, rozándola con el pulgar con sumo cuidado, como si fuera un bebé.

**-Te pareces mucho a Sasuke…-,** comentó con una linda sonrisita zorruna, pero lo que él creyó agradable, enfureció al mayor.

Al oír esto paró la caricia y con rapidez apartó la mano de su cara, molesto y sin intención de ocultarlo arrugó el entrecejo y bajó de él, levantándose a la vez que lo miraba con frialdad.

**-Si no provocaras este efecto extraño en mi mente…-,** guardo un poco de silencio dejando que Naruto sorprendido se sentara en la hierba, alzó una ceja y lo contempló sin perder detalle, **-podría haberme echo gracia y en cierto modo hasta morbo, pero lo que siento en este momento es la sangre arder, furia y mucho enojo. Ahora te preguntaré algo y quiero que me seas sincero-,** resonó la última frase para darle importancia.

**-Por supuesto-,** el rubio no entendía muy bien que le ocurría a Itachi, así que decidió esperar y colocarse de pié frente a él.

**-Hace cinco años que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere mi otöto…-,** el zorrito agrando los ojos en señal de sorpresa, la verdad, no se había dado cuenta de nada, **-y ahora quiero saber si tu le correspondes-,** dejó claro sin variar ni un ápice el tono áspero de su voz.

Naruto agachó la mirada clavándola en el suelo, pensar que hubiera posibilidades de que Sasuke lo amara cambiaba las cosas, la decisión que había tomado y creía tener clara ahora se tornaba borrosa, demasiado. Pero él siempre lo había visto como a un hermano y recapacitar otra posibilidad le era casi imposible. Que repercusiones traería la contestación que le diera a Itachi, seguramente podría irse y no verlo nunca más o en el peor de los casos dejar que otro miembro de Akatsuki se ocupara del Kyubi. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, no, el moreno no podía abandonarle, este sentimiento era extraño pero… era amor, ahora lo tenía claro se había enamorado del mayor de los Uchiha, por el menor era cariño y a veces hasta puede que algo de deseo, pero amor con todo el peso de la palabra estaba seguro que no lo era.

El ojigris se impacientaba, en la cara del rubio todo eran dudas o eso pensaba él, desde siempre se le había dado bien divagar en el interior de las personas, deduciendo sus pensamientos, siempre acertaba menos con una, la primera y hasta ahora la única que había amado, que lo traicionó y murió a sus manos. Aún después de la violación y haberlo asesinado aún avivaba dentro de él su recuerdo.

**-Yo…-,** el comienzo de la posible respuesta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, **-que te gustaría, que amara a Sasuke o no?-,** preguntó con una segura algo impropia.

**-Pues…-,** no puedo evitar sonreír, aquel chico ruidoso no era tan alocado y tonto como parecía, **-ya te dije que después de muchos años él sentimiento que siento hacia ti es el más cercano que he experimentado al querer-,** hablaba como tal cosa intentado quitar importancia a lo dicho.

**-Entonces…-,** se sonrojó y tartamudeó un poco, **-aún no has superado la traición de tu amigo, cierto?-,** al darse cuenta de la metedura de pata se tapó la boca y dio un pasito hacia atrás.

La cara de Itachi se arrugó y entre sospecha y rencor se fue acercando al rubio que retrocedía a la par, hasta terminar con la espalda pegada a un árbol. El mayor se echó en él aprisionándolo aún más, cuando iba a preguntar notó un bulto bajo el chaleco de jounin. Sin esperar ni un segundo se dispuso a bajar la cremallera y ante él estaba aquel diario, aquel estúpido cuaderno en el que desahogaba sus frustraciones. Lo recogió y lo tiró al suelo de la rabia. Naruto se había quedado sin habla, el Uchiha era un ser difícil de comprender, demasiado para alguien tan simple como él, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero…

**-Así que todo este teatro es porque lo has leído…-,** con tranquilidad y suavidad en su voz levantó la cara del ojiazul y lo observó fijamente, **-al final no me amas, solo es pena por lo que tuve que afrontar, no se porque pero en el fondo estoy decepcionado-,** se separó rompiendo todo contacto con el kitsune y desvió la mirada.

**-No es eso-,** se apresuró a decir, **-no me importa lo que te ocurriese-,** ahora recibió una mirada sorprendida y en seguida se corrigió, **-me refiero que lo que siento seguiría intacto a pesar de no haberlo leído, yo también lo he pasado muy mal así que esto solo a sido un detalle más a tener en cuenta-,** suspiró más desahogado y esperó a que el moreno se decidiera a intervenir.

Este curvó una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño toque en la frente, claro estaba después de retirar despacio algunos mechones, el rubio se quejó tocándose el golpecito.

**-Y cual es ese sentimiento que sigue intacto?-,** formuló acercándose de nuevo y pegarse a su cuerpo, aproximándose elegante a los labios contrarios e intentándolo poner nervioso, cosa que consiguió con creces.

**-Y-yo…-,** tragó saliva con dificultad, no era fácil decir aquellas dos significativas palabras, **-Itachi…y-yo… t-te… quiero-,** soltó por fin cerrando fuerte los ojos para no ver la reacción del otro. _"seguro que ahora se burla de mí, soy un baka"_ se reprochaba a sí mismo.

El Uchiha agrandó más la fría sonrisa y acopló su cuerpo al del zorrito con firmeza, para acercarse con un toque sensual a su oído, después de dejar que su cálida respiración provocara un estremecimiento al menor, le susurró una dulce palabra.

**-Arigato…-.**

Naruto sorprendido a más no poder lo contempló confuso a los ojos cuando se retiró de su oreja. Se miraron largamente hasta que el rubio desvió avergonzado la vista y se decidió a hablar.

**-I-Itachi no me importa que tu no me-,** un dedo se posó con suavidad en sus labios.

**-Shhhs-,** se aproximó nuevamente y casi rozando sus labios siguió, **-ya… sois dos…-,** y los envolvió agarrándolo posesivamente de la cintura y hundiéndose en aquel caluroso y profundo beso.

El kitsune comprendiendo lo que había querido decir, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el mayor. En unos pocos minutos y entre besos y caricias se encontraban de rodillas en la hierba uno frente a otro y como único complemento los pantalones.

El rubio separó sus labios y le acarició el largo cabello azabache, recogiéndolo en el hombro y peinándolo con sus dedos. Eran finos y suaves, su pálido rostro con algunos hilitos sobre él, lo embellecían de tal manera que no había palabras para describirlo.

**-Retiro lo dicho…-,** comentaba aún poniendo toda su atención en aquellos cabellos morenos, Uchiha lo miró confuso, **-me refiero a lo que eras igual que Sasuke, no es cierto, os podréis parecer pero tu tienes una belleza y sensualidad de las que él carece-,** dicho esto se los retiró a la espalda y envolvió con ternura su cuello, **-te quiero…-,** el mayor le respondió con una sonrisa que tradució como un "yo también".

**-Naruto-kun te acuerdas que me pediste que te amara?-,** el chico asintió, **-aún lo deseas?-.**

**-Por supuesto-,** afirmó cazando sus labios a lo que el moreno aprovechó para tenderlo y colocarse sobre él.

Itachi le acarició el pecho y lo recorrió a besos, en cada milímetro de piel plantaba uno, dejando tatuada la humedad y el calor de sus labios. Se acercó peligrosamente a un pezón y lo mordió con suavidad, el rubio se atrapó el labio y con un inmenso rubor en sus mejillas alzó el rostro pálido para que lo mirase.

**-Esto…-,** el pensamiento que recorría su mente provocaba que el brillo rojo que cubría sus mejillas aumentara considerablemente.

**-Que ocurre?-,** trepó por el cuerpo moreno hasta pegar sus frentes con cariño, sus ojos tan severos e intimidante lo ponían aún más nervioso.

**-Me ha… gustado que me…-,** no sabía como decirlo para no parecer un descarado.

El moreno no tardó mucho en comprender lo que le ocurría a su pequeño, y satisfecho no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa socarrona. Le agarró de la barbilla y le plantó un beso dominante y fiero, reposando todo su cuerpo sobre él y morder sensualmente su labio inferior.

**-Ya veo… no digas nada…-,** el zorrito desviaba la mirada a cada momento por la vergüenza y el mayor con descaro le dio un lametazo en la mejilla, jugueteando después con su oreja. Cuando por fin lo distrajo un poco le agarró rápido de las muñecas y se las levantó dejándolas sobre la cabeza, **-ahora te haré disfrutar como nunca, mi kitsune-,** le susurró con malicia en su oído, incorporándolo hasta dejarlo sentado, atándole con unas finas cuerdas las manos alrededor del tronco.

Naruto al verse acorralado y sin poder defenderse por si algo andaba mal, se asustó. Sus ojos dejaron ver angustia y empezaba a sudar con exageración, se agitó para intentar soltarse y al ver que no podía dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos.

**-I-Itachi, no me asustes… se bueno y sueltamente, por favor…-,** pedía intentando mantener la calma.

**-Tu me has insinuado que te gustaba mas violento… más… sádico…, de que te quejas ahora?-,** mordió con lujuria su cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar, néctar que chupaba de forma algo posesiva.

**-Si pero… nunca dije que me ataras, me siento indefenso ante ti…-,** de nuevo intentó liberarse sin éxito.

Se separó y lo miró juguetonamente a los inmensos ojitos azules, dudó algo, que por su rostro todo indicaba que sería perverso y después dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad. Esto hacía temblar más al zorrito.

**-Haremos esto mi kitsune, si lo que ago a continuación te gusta dejarás de resistirte, si por el contrario te molesta o te ago daño cambiaremos los papeles, que opinas es un bueno trato, no?-,** propuso haciéndole caricias socarronas con un dedito en el pecho.

**-Acepto-,** se apresuró a decir Naruto, **-es una buena oportunidad, no se puedes desperdiciar así como así-,** comentó con una sonrisita zorruna.

En realidad no quería poseerlo sino sentirlo dentro de él, pero lo que tenía claro es que el Uchiha no permitiría ser el uke, así que si propuso eso es que estaba seguro que lo iba a hacer disfrutar, eso tranquilizó infinitamente al ojiazul.

Itachi besó su estomago bajando con detenimiento provocándoles cosquillas placenteras, llegó a los pantalones y los desabrochó bajándolos con los bóxer y apartándolos. El rubio no podía dejar de observar la escena, como deseaba que lo cogiera y lamiera, que lo acariciara y jugara con su habitual perversión. El moreno después de contemplar aquella potente erección, con un deje de burla por la impaciencia del menor, la sujetó con suavidad y la sacudió un poco, observando como el rubio cerraba los ojos por el goce. Acercó sus labios rozando con delicadeza la punta, recorriendo toda la longitud con pequeño besitos cálidos.

**-Mmm… I-Itachi… se siento tan rico…-,** su vos un hilito sensual que animaba al hambriento Uchiha.

El ojigris satisfecho del placer brindado se la introdujo de una vez en la boca, presionándola con fiereza mientras la hacía profundo en su cavidad, jugando con su lengua y rodeándola en círculos, humedeciéndola con gula.

**-Por Kami…, mi amor no pares… mmm… ah… desátame… yo… quiere verte el rostro… ah…-,** gemía sofocado, los cabellos azabache le impedían ver cada movimiento del mayor y él deseaba obsérvalo con detenimiento.

Itachi agarró sus largos y sueltos cabellos para posarlos tras su oreja y dejarle a su ansiado pequeño completa visión de sus actos. Sabía que le excitaba ver como la devoraba con movimientos expertos, llevaba un ritmo acelerado demasiado para un primerizo, sintió que cada vez ardía más y aflojó la velocidad intentando retener el final todo lo posible.

Naruto no perdía detalle, sentirse consumido por aquellos sexy labios que lo rodeaban con pasión, era un sentimiento demasiado intenso para él, hacía mucho que había perdido sus fuerzas pero los calambrazos de placer provocaba en su cuerpo unos agitamientos constante, hasta que llego lo inevitable.

**-Yo… yo… no puedo…-,** diciendo esto su semilla brotaba.

El moreno con descaro la saboreaba recogiendo algunas gotas que caían por la comisura de sus labios. El jounin observó una escena que lo calentó tanto que al momento su erección empezaba a crecer de nuevo, el mayor se acercaba a él, sacando la lengua y recorriendo los alrededores en busca de restos rebeldes que poder saborear.

**-Sabes mejor de lo que pensaba…-,** murmuró con sensualidad casi rozando los labios contrarios.

El zorrito ya perdiendo la timidez sacó su lengua y la introdujo en la boca del otro, que sorprendido pero excitado por el deseo de su pequeño, le respondió con pasión, en el beso mas fogoso y salvaje nunca visto.

**-Cariño sigue por favor… quiero sentirte dentro de mí…-,** suplicaba el rubio con una ternura tan inocente e infantil que provocaba la sangre hervir de su koi.

**-Será un honor, mi kitsune…-,** pronunció con un toque de picardía colocándose entre sus piernas.

Las separó y elevó sus caderas, Itachi lamió la pequeña entrada introduciendo su lengua con maestría, lubricando toda la calurosa y sensible zona. Naruto gimió con desespero al sentir como algo blando y ardiente se adentraba en él, era una sensación tan placentera que creía ver el cielo. Su miembro se terminó de endurecer aclamando atención, el renegado seguía ensalivando mientras que con una mano presionaba la intimidad del pequeño.

**-Por Kami, métemela ya…, o quieres que cuando me sueltes te muerda…?-,** amenazó entre suspiros ansiosos.

**-Que me vas a morder…?-,** preguntó con una voz tan sexy y provocadora que el ojiazul quedó sin habla, **-eso esta mejor, aquí domino yo-,** rió con superioridad, bajándose lo mínimo posible los pantalones, solo lo justo que hacía falta.

Sin previo aviso se adentró de una vez en el pequeño cuerpo, Naruto se curvó al sentir una ráfaga de dolor recorrer su espalda, y multitud de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. El mayor para distraerlo agarró su erección y la agitó con brusquedad mientras lo besaba con sensuales toquecitos, comenzó a moverse despacio y el rostro del rubio cambió, de dolor a infinito placer.

**-Te… mmm… duele?-,** formuló el mayor dándole pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello.

**-No ya no… ah… por favor… Itachi-koi… más rápido… estoy tan… caliente…-.**

Complacido por la petición del su zorrito le agarró de las caderas y comenzó a embestirle de forma salvaje, dando fuertes golpes a su pelvis y encontrando un punto interno tan placentero como para hacerlo gritar, un chillido agudo retumbó en todo el claro, el pequeño sentía como a cada penetración aquella enorme erección chocaba con su punto cúspide, si seguía así terminaría en cuestión de segundos.

**-Desátame…-,** pidió intentando controlar su orgasmo.

**-No-,** pronunció secamente mientras seguía sujetando las caderas con fuerza, agitándose de placer.

**-He dicho que me sueltes!-,** los lindos ojos azules del kitsune ahora eran rojos como el fuego y su voz mucho más grave e imponente.

Itachi se paró de golpe y observó la agresividad de su mirada, las cosas se pondrían feas si no le soltaba, así creyendo que había terminado el juego se colocó de rodillas a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos y desatándolo. Para su sorpresa el rubio se abalanzó sobre él quedando sentado en sus caderas, le terminó de quitar los pantalones y se sentó sobre su miembro erguido.

**-Ah… mmm… que… haces…?-,** no podía creer que ese chico fuera tan impulsivo.

Con su color normal de ojos, empezó a moverse con dulzura sobre él, apoyándose en su pecho y arañándolo.

**-Se siente tan profundo… la tienes enorme, lo sabias?-,** jadeada con descontrol.

El Uchiha se incorporó y lo abrazó de la cintura enseñándole el ritmo más adecuado y ligero para aquella posición. Notar como el zorrito saltaba sobre su abdomen y gemía con lujuria su nombre lo ponía a cien, sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a sus costados dejándolas señaladas.

**-Sigue así, cabalga sobre mí, mi kitsune!-,** le gemía al oído, pues Naruto estaba apoyado en su hombro.

Agarró los largos cabellos azabaches y estiró de ellos al sentir el éxtasis invadirle, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mordió como desahogo el pálido cuello.

**-Ah… yo… me corro…-,** gemía el rubio haciendo un morado en la base.

**-Eso eso, córrete mi zorro…, estrújamela todo lo que puedas…-,** gritaba aferrado a su cintura y haciendo los saltos mas bruscos.

Naruto se curvó hacia atrás y dando un fuerte grito terminó entre ambos cuerpos, pero no paró, siguió moviéndose y ahora con más pasión, quería ver como su frío chico desencajaba el rostro de goce.

**-Eres tan estrecho… yo no puedo…-,** ante esta última frase jadeó bañando el interior de su rubio con su cálido líquido.

El jounin con las mejillas arreboladas lo miró con dulzura, complacido por la intensa sesión de sexo, sin embargo el mayor se puso serio agarrándolo por la nuca y devorando con inmensa pasión los carnosos labios, el ojiazul le respondió con la misma fogosidad.

Se separaron para respirar, momento que aprovechó Itachi para hablar, agarrando antes la cara del rubio con ambas manos.

**-Vente conmigo, deja Konoha y únete a Akatsuki, se mi compañero-,** propuso con la máxima seriedad.

Uzumaki abrió ampliamente los ojos, no se podía creer lo que el mayor le estaba pidiendo, pero… todo era demasiado complicado, además si iba lo más seguro es que intentaran quitarle a Kyubi.

**-Y si intentan matarme?-,** esa duda lo angustiaba un poco.

**-Je, no creo que lo hagan, queremos a Kyubi porque es el más poderoso pero a consecuencia el más difícil de controlar, si tu te unieras a nosotros ya no necesitaríamos arrancártelo-,** explicó con algo de ansias en su voz.

El rubio no lo tenía claro, además no entendía esa organización, ni cuales eran sus motivos, no en definitiva no lo haría, o… claro eso es, podría aceptar y convencerlo después para abandonarla, pero eso sería muy complicado, además dejaba a mucha gente atrás, que lo había protegido y ayudado. También a Sasuke que le habían ordenado cuidarle, todavía no podía tomar una decisión.

**-Por ahora no puedo, lo siento…-,** se levantó con cuidado y se dispuso a vestirse, dejando a un aturdido Itachi sentado en la hierba sin saber que decir.

Lo observaba como se colocaba la ropa, era el ser mas adorable del mundo pero… le había rechazado, significaba que esto terminaba aquí en este momento?. Serio y sin comentar nada también se acomodó sus ropas y por último agarró su capa envolviéndose en ella. Bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz del rubio lo llamó.

**-Itachi-koi, ya te vas?-,** preguntó acercándose meloso, confundiendo al mayor.

**-Que quieres que haga, me has rechazado-,** pronunció con frialdad y fulminándole con la mirada.

El rubio se colocó las manos en las caderas y arrugó el entrecejo molesto, era demasiado orgulloso, en definitiva todos los Uchiha eran iguales.

**-Yo solo he dicho que por ahora no puedo irme contigo, pero no quiere decir que no desee tener algo más que sexo de un día-,** reprochó.

El Sharingan relució en los ojos del moreno que se acercó a besarlo y susurrar en su oído.

**-Entonces… desde ahora eres mío, como vea que alguien te toca lo mato-,** inquirió intimidante y muy seguro de sus palabras.

**-Y tu?-,** Itachi arqueó una ceja confuso, **-tu serás también absolutamente mío?-,** preguntó dándole la vuelta y peinándole los largos cabellos con sus dedos.

**-Me lo pensaré…-,** soltó con un deje de superioridad.

Naruto enfurecido le hizo la coleta con tal brusquedad que el mayor no podía reprimir algún que otro quejido de molestia.

**-No seas baka Naruto-kun, sabes muy bien que no me acostaré con ningún otro-,** logró decir acercándolo de nuevo al tener listo el cogido y acariciándole la mejillita sonrojada.

**-Otro u otra-,** corrigió el menor.

**-…-, **fue la única respuesta, le encantaba verlo celoso.

**-Y ese tengo que traducirlo como…?-,** en eso se escuchó un leve crujido de ramas, **-que ha sido eso?-,** volvió a formular.

**-Nada, olvídalo-,** lo besó con ternura, **-con las chicas puedo-,**

**-No-, **en su cara un gestito de molestia.

**-Pero…-.**

**-He dicho que no y punto-,** finalizó, sacando una sonrisita al moreno, definitivamente se ponía lindísimo cuando estaba celoso.

**------**

Sasuke cerraba encolerizado la puerta de la gran mansión, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, y de violación nada pues era Naruto el que se movía encima del otro pidiendo más. Agitó su cabeza con brusquedad intentando borrar aquella imagen de su mente, como podía su kitsune haberle traicionado así, no se lo podía creer. Se tiró al sillón y decidió esperar a que llegara para ajustar cuentas, pero quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

Una hora después el zorrito lo más sigilosamente posible entró en casa, de puntillas para no despertar al moreno que debería estar durmiendo.

**-Ya lo estoy viendo, como lo despierte me comerá vivo-,** se dijo así mismo acostumbrado a las voces del Uchiha.

**-Te comeré de todas formas-.**

Alguien entre las sombras había acorralado al jounin de cara a la pared y desde su espalda se dedicaba a besarle el cuello con pequeños besitos húmedos. Se intentó liberar pero sus manos estaban apresadas por el moreno, confuso se decidió a hablar.

**-Como broma ya vale, Sa… suke… suéltame…-,** estaba algo inquieto, nunca hubiera esperado aquella reacción por parte de su amigo.

**-No hasta que no borre de tu piel el olor de mi onisan-.**

El rubio desencajó el rostro por la sorpresa y segundos después sintió una fuerte mordida en su hombro. El meno de los Uchiha no perdió tiempo en bajarle los pantalones y hacer lo mismo con los suyos, rozando con la punta de su pene las nalgas del zorrito.

**-Sasuke… por favor no lo hagas, tu no eres así…, no me obligues a…-.**

**-A que, eh, tu no puedes conmigo, te tengo bajo mi dominio-,** le agarró las muñecas con una mano y con la otra le estiró del dorado cabello provocándole un quejido, **-no dejaré que estés con mi hermano, tu me perteneces-,** le susurró al ido.

Naruto sabía que lo podía retirar de un golpe, pero entonces todo terminaría en una fiera pelea, aún así no podía dejarle, tenía que decidirse pronto. Sasuke agarró su miembro decidido a llevar a cabo su más ferviente deseo, poseer aquel cuerpo, a su pequeño compañero, a su Naruto.

------

**_Bueno estoy un poco triste porque e recibido muchas quejas por el capi anterior, hasta he recibido dos mensajes a mi correo diciéndome que lo que escribo es basura, que soy una xxx por decir eso del clan Uchiha, que no merezco que me lea nadie, y bueno un montón de cosas, de verdad pido perdón si he ofendido a alguien con ese pasado pero es una trama como cualquier otra, y tampoco es para ponerse así._**

**_Ahora voy a hablar un poco sobre la reacción de Sasuke, vosotros creéis que alguien que ha creído toda su vida que el malo de la historia era su hermano y ahora se entera de todo lo que ha hecho su preciado clan puede reaccionar de otra forma, esta claro que no, y lo que dijo de algo hiciste es para exculparse de alguna forma, aunque Sasuke solo ha visto la foto, no ha leído el diario, entendéis?_**

**_Bueno también quiero explicar que este fic es enteramente itanaru, que naru no se va a quedar con otro, aunque va a tener muchos pretendientes, como Sasuke, Gaara, el líder de Akatsuki, y por la parte de Itachi basta con Deidara._**

**_Por lo de Deidara algunos dicen que es mujer y otros hombre, por la forma de llamarle no tiene nada que ver, pues a Hinamori de bleach le dicen Hinamori-kun, y eso es de tío por lo que tengo entendido._**

**_Si queréis que siga con el fic, por favor decídmelo pues con esos mensajes algo amenazantes me he quedado muy triste, y estuve a punto de no escribir este capi._**

_**Es muy tarde así que me voy a limitar a escribir vuestros nombres y a daros las gracias con todo el alma.**_

**_Agradecimientos a: SimaraNekoi, Nekoi, H-Hinata-sama, Anzu Zoldick, kennich, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, kandara, Tifa Uzumaki, mistinside, ada-chan, Nyumi, Yuya-han, kasumita, afuchar3, Denisse, Shiga-san y Chus._**

_**Arigato por dejarme reviews, un beso y cuidaos.**_


	4. Despedida y nuevo comienzo

**Despedida y nuevo comienzo**

Naruto ya notaba como el miembro de su compañero chocaba con sus nalgas, pero parecía que no tuvieras intención de penetrarle, que le podía ocurrir? Ladeó como pudo la cabeza para mirarle, estaba como concentrado y las mejillas con un color rojo, pero no de rubor sino de…

**-Sasuke, estas borracho?-,** no podía estar mas sorprendido, el Uchiha bebiendo…

**-Calla que me desconcentras-,** agarró fuerte los muslos y los separó más para poder acertar.

**-Sasuke déjalo por favor, si lo haces te odiaré!-,** el moreno al escuchar esa palabra se paralizó quedando quieto al instante.

Ahora si que tenía claro Naruto que de un empujón lo tiraría al suelo, pero decidió intenta convencerle y por lo visto sus palabras surtieron efecto, como un niño asustado se retiró y a causa de los pantalones a medio bajar se cayó hacía atrás, quedando sentado en el suelo y con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Multitud de lágrimas corrían por su rostro y desconcertado observaba sus manos, meditando lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

**-Yo… lo siento… no quería hacerte daño, pero te vi entregándote a Itachi, a ese despreciable, el que destruyó mi vida…-,** los sollozos entrecortaban sus palabras, su cuerpo temblaba y la desesperación iba haciéndose de él, **-Naruto, entiéndeme, yo… yo… TE QUIERO!-,** gritó colocándose de rodillas, mandando volar algunas perlas por el movimiento brusco, angustiado secó su rostro y observó al rubio que mantenía una linda sonrisa.

**-Sasuke…-,** con dulzura se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó una lágrima que aún resbalaba por su pálida mejillita, **-yo te quiero mucho, he dado la vida por ti, te busque cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, te traje de vuelta y te apoyé, pero para mí eres mi hermano, entiendes? Eres la familia que nunca tuve, por eso eres tan importante para mí…-,** notando como el moreno se tragaba sus lágrimas y bajaba la cabeza decepcionado, lo abrazó intentando reconfortarlo, pero unas entrecortadas palabras le hicieron separarse para observarlo.

**-Y que para si yo no puedo quererte como a un hermano, si lo que siento por ti es amor?-,** su mirada era segura, esperando una clara y sincera respuesta.

Naruto serio se levantó y desvió el rostro, la tristeza y el resentimiento acudieron en ese momento, con pena se quitó el protector con el emblema de Konoha de su frente y echándole el último vistazo, se lo tendió al moreno que no sabía muy bien que pensar.

**-No quiero hacerte daño, ni que creas que algún día te corresponderé, yo…-,** apretó con tristeza su pecho donde ocultaba el diario que tanto había cambiado sus principios, **-sería un egoísta si no fuera sincero contigo, amo a Itachi, creo que desde que lo vi descubrí algo en él que me llegó muy hondo, es difícil de explicar. Creo que después de esto lo único que puedo hacer es irme, como shinobi tendría que matarle pero no puedo, en cierto modo ya he traicionado a la villa y estando aquí solo la pongo en peligro, así que aceptaré su proposición-,** resopló cansado y alborotó algo sus cabellos.

Sasuke se comportó de una forma algo extraña en él, sujetó fuerte la bandana y aceptando todo lo escuchado, solo le quedaba interesarse por el futuro de su ahora nada más que amigo.

**-Y que te propuso?-,** sus palabras se notaban vacías y su mirada fija en lo que con tanto ahínco sujetaba.

**-Me haré miembro de Akatsuki, intentaré ayudarle y cambiar parte de esa organización, claro si eso es posible, de lo que estoy seguro es que no mataré a nadie-,** explicó brindándole su más tierna sonrisa.

**-Sabes que si haces eso tendré que matarte la próxima vez que nos veamos, cierto?-,** todo era dolor en aquellos oscuros ojos grises.

**-Si, lo se. En estos días me despediré de mis más allegados, así que por favor te pido que me guardes el secreto. El día que me vaya ve a mi habitación y mira en el escritorio, te dejaré algo que te hará cambiar de parecer en muchos conceptos, te lo aseguro-.**

**-Haré lo que quieras, esta será la última oportunidad que tenga para intentar que me quieras-,** soltó seguro, levantándose y quedando frente a él.

Naruto se acercó y le tocó la mejilla acariciándola con dulzura. Sasuke creía morir con ese contacto.

**-Yo ya te quiero Sasuke, te quiero muchísimo pero no te amo, lo entiendes?-,** rodeó su nunca morena y acarició sus finos cabellos.

El Uchiha sentía esos dedos envolverse con su azulado pelo, y aquella sonrisa solo dirigida a él, uno de las pocas que podría ver antes de que se marchara y le dejara solo. Tenía un deseo, un último deseo que no sabía si se le concedería, seguramente le rechazaría achacándolo a su amor de hermanos.

**-Lo entiendo, me permitirás algo como un último deseo?-,** estaba claramente nervioso y un precioso color rojizo bañó su pálido rostro. Como respuesta el rubio asintió con su cálida sonrisa.

------

Itachi sentía su pecho oprimido, un sentimiento de angustia poco común en él. Sobre el borde de aquella ventana contemplaba el interior de su antigua habitación, para su asombro estaba intacta pero tenía que reconocer que algo desordenada por la llegada del rubio. Pasó al interior algo decepcionado por no encontrarlo allí y no tardó en percibir lo que parecía ser una conversación algo acalorada en el piso inferior. Preocupado por su kitsune decidió ir a mirar, cuando el silencio se produjo en toda la casa, bajó con sigilo las escaleras para no ser detectado y se encontró con una escena que deseaba nunca haber visto.

Sasuke presionaba a Naruto contra la pared, besando con presión sus labios he intentando introducirse en ellos, el rubio lo aceptó y abrió su boca dejando que ambas lenguas se encontraran y jugaran entre ellas, pronto se separaron notando un inmenso chakra cerca de ambos. Dirigieron sus miradas a los escalones y ahí estaba Itachi, tan furioso que en vez de ocultar su chakra no podía evitar que este creciera a cada momento. Su cuerpo casi oculto por la oscuridad resaltaba el brillo de su mirada carmesí, llena de odio.

**-Al final tu también me traicionaste, dos de dos-,** pronunció con total frialdad, sin poder apartar la mirada de la azul temblorosa.

Naruto asustado por los niveles de chakra a los que estaba llegando su koi, se colocó por precaución delante del moreno e intentó apaciguarlo.

**-Itachi no es lo que piensas, yo… solo…-,** _"pero que excusa le pongo si claramente lo estaba besando, como le explico que fue para cumplir su último gusto?"_

El mayor ignoró aquella explicación y observó a un Sasuke algo prepotente que con aquella subida sonrisa, lo miraba con desprecio. En un abrir y cejar de ojos el moreno tenía a su otöto agarrado del cuello y estrellado contra la pared. Con algo de desesperación Sasuke intentaba soltarse de aquella cogida que casi le estaba dejando sin respiración.

**-Debí dejar que te cogieran y destrozaran la vida como me hicieron a mí, que te dejaran marcado con su gran crueldad, después cuando acabé con cada uno haberlo echo también contigo, estoy harto de protegerte. No debí amenazar a Orochimaru y dejar que te reventara, eres una molestia y encima me quitas lo único que siento que en verdad es mío, no se que es más grande, tu odio por mí o mi odio por ti!-,** su voz agresiva confundía al menor a sobremanera.

**-Eso es mentira, me quieres hacer creer todo esto para expiar tus pecados, en el fondo eres un asesino y siempre lo serás!-,** ante estas palabras Itachi aflojó la presión del cuello de su hermano y se retiró, dejándolo toser y coger aire.

Sabía que todo aquel odio él mismo lo había echo crecer desde pequeño, así que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. El ser irracional que tenía en frente había sido creado por su propia voluntad. Desvió la mirada del menor, pues le era demasiado doloroso observarlo y pasó por el lado del kitsune como si no estuviera, solo quería marcharse de allí.

**-Espera!-,** gritó Naruto, el mayor frenó pero no se volvió, **-yo… el beso tiene un explicación-,** su voz temblaba junto con su cuerpo, no quería perderlo ahora que por fin lo tenía.

**-No quiero saber nada más de ti-,** sonó tajante y conciso, sin dejar duda a su decisión.

**-Yo…-,** viéndolo todo perdido no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo, **-me iré contigo, me uniré a Akatsuki…-,** ahora si que Itachi se volvió para observarle, **-yo te amo…-,** su rostro enrojeció y agachó la cabeza por vergüenza.

**-Te espero mañana al medio día en el mismo claro que hoy-,** y con esta última frase desapareció, dejándolos algo desconcertados.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y sin decirle nada subió a su cuarto ante la expectante mirada del moreno.

------

El día siguiente, bastante temprano estaba Naruto corriendo por las calles de Konoha, su destino un pequeño parque cercano. Cuando por fin llegó pudo divisar algo rosado sentado en un banco, siguió hasta ella y se sentó bufando por la carrera. Sakura lo observó sonriente y con los ojitos felices.

**-Que ocurre Naruto-kun, porque tantas prisas por verme?-,** la jovencita parecía bastante contenta.

**-Sakura-chan te veo muy bien, eso es que te va de maravilla con Sai, no?-,** argumentó con su más grande sonrisa zorruna.

Haruno se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, chocando sus piernas en un símbolo de vergüenza y asintió.

**-Por fin me lo ha contado todo, ya no quedan secretos entre los dos, y…-,** los ojitos verdes se tornaron algo picarones, **-tu y Sasuke ya…?-,** intentó averiguar.

Naruto al entender la pregunta desvió el rostro y entristeció un poco, no quería recordar lo de anoche. Para el asombro de la chica y dejándose llevar por un arrebato la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, dejándola reposada en su pecho, la pelirosa se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, solo se acomodó y suspiró aliviada.

**-Yo te quiero mucho Sakura-chan, como a una hermana al igual que a Sasuke, sois parte de la poca familia que tengo, solo quería decirte que siempre te cuidaré y me acordaré de ti, eres alguien muy importante, entiendes?-,** su voz era tierna y dulce, todo lo que le estaba confesando a la joven lo sentía de corazón.

Algo extrañada y asustada se separó agarrando el moreno rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran, y así percibir si la respuesta a su próxima pregunta era verdadera o falsa, ya que había estado tanto tiempo a su lado que le conocía bastante bien.

**-Naruto hablas como si te marcharas, a donde vas, que te ha ocurrido? Cuéntamelo por favor!-,** estaba bastante angustiada y el tono de su voz había subido considerablemente.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, pues aquella preocupación solo demostraba su cariño hacia él, eso lo hacía muy feliz, los comienzos con la kunoichi no fueron de los mejores, pero ahora estaba seguro que lo apreciaba.

**-Ahora que tienes a Sai contigo, te irías con él a cualquier sitio donde vaya aunque esté equivocado y tu lo sepas?-,** aquello desconcertó a Sakura, sobre todo por la seguridad con que la formuló, **-se sincera por favor, dime que harías-,** pidió sin dejar escapar ninguno de los gestos de la medic-nin.

**-Yo…-,** buscó cuidadosamente las palabras antes de proseguir, **-amo a Sai y lo seguiría a donde fuera y si está equivocado con más razón, así podría ayudarle y mostrarle el camino correcto-,** confesó Sakura.

El kitsune sonrió feliz, ahora tenía mas claro que su decisión era la correcta. Con total agradecimiento besó la frente de la joven con un cálido y fraternal besito.

**-Arigato Sakura-chan, ahora me tengo que ir-,** y sin más salió corriendo de nuevo.

**-Naruto-kun…** _"inner: me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, Shannaro!"_**-, **se gruñía a ella misma, viéndole de marchar.

------

La segunda parada era la casa de Iruka, donde supuestamente también se despediría de su otro sensei, pues lo más normal es que estuvieran juntos y esperaba que no haciendo nada indecente. Después de unos diez minutos llegó a la puerta de la vivienda, y a toda prisa llamó con un par de golpecitos.

**-Iruka-sensei, es importante abre!-,** gritaba desde el exterior.

La puerta se abrió y sin mirar el rubio se lanzó a los brazos de aquella persona, agarrándose de manos y piernas a su cintura.

**-WoW, Naruto no sabía yo que sintieras estas cosas por mí-,** soltó Kakashi con su ojito feliz.

El zorrito se quedó algo sorprendido pero se agarró fuerte y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Arigato Kakashi-sensei, has sido muy buen maestro, me has enseñado muchas cosas exitosas y pervertidas que me han venido muy bien, te lo agradezco-,** y como siempre el ojiazul con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras que el peliplateado le caía una gotita de la frente y sonreía de forma nerviosa por detrás apareció el castaño mirando con asombro la escena. Conforme se dio cuenta Naruto cambió de presa abalanzándose sobre el pobre chunnin.

**-Pero que…-,** este no pudo resistir el salto y cayó al suelo con el kitsune sobre él.

**-Iruka-sensei, sabes que te adoro, que has sido como un padre para mí, me has enseñado a no dejarme persuadir por las perversiones de Kakashi-sensei y as defendido a Sasuke para que no le hiciera nada, por todo eso Arigato-,** y le plantó otro gran beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Todo avergonzado intentó incorporarse mientras aún tenía al rubio sobre su cadera, esto no le daba a pensar en nada bueno.

**-Ni que te fueras a morir y no nos veamos más, Naruto que te ocurre?-,** el kitsune evadiendo inteligentemente la pregunta se dirigió a la puerta y guiñándole un ojo a un Kakashi que no sabía que decir, le burló.

**-El pobre Iruka-sensei no puede más, haber si alguna que otra vez cambiáis los papeles, Kakashi-sensei-,** rió como un pequeño zorrillo y cerró la puerta.

Al jounin volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo y el castaño se sonrojó, mirándose algo extrañados por el comportamiento del rubio, los dos quedaron pensando en los mismo, Naruto no planeaba nada bueno.

------

Por fin el último lugar donde le quedaba por ir era a la torre de la Hokage, en donde ya se encontraba frente a la oficina. Suspirando por encontrarla lúcida abrió las puertas, no hubo suerte, allí estaba ebria sobre la mesa y Jiraiya en el mismo rincón de ayer por la mañana.

**-Por Kami, que dos de los sannin terminen de esta forma… que buena vida de todas formas, je-.**

Se acercó a Tsunade y la agitó para despertarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue tirarla al suelo y que siguiera durmiendo. Una venita apareció en su frente y después de un par de insulto y gritos para tranquilizarse, se dio por vencido. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarles una carta a los dos, pues no tenía tiempo de esperar a que se les pasase, claro si eso ocurría alguna vez. Recogió un folio en blanco y con un poco de tinta le escribió todo lo que tenía pensado contarles, y ya que aprovechaba también la situación y sus motivos. Cuando terminó le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia y se dirigió hacia el ermitaño dándole tres palmaditas en la espalda. Observó el reloj de la pared, solo quedaban tres horas para irse, y le esperaba la peor despedida, la de Sasuke.

------

Ahora con más calma en su camino y algo de nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo, se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha, cerciorándose de evitar su encuentro con cualquier conocido. Y por fin llegó a su destino entrando y buscando al moreno con la mirada, la casa estaba en completo silencio y eso le incomodaba, notó como alguien le tocó el hombro, del susto pegó un salto y se volvió rápidamente para ver quién era.

**-Dobe, no ves que soy yo, que voy hacer contigo?-,** decía dirigiéndose con un par de bolsas a la cocina.

Se sentía triste al ver actuar así a Sasuke, era como si no quisiera aceptar que se iba, como si todo siguiera igual que siempre, era su forma de proteger su corazón. Intentando seguirle el juego se asomó a la puerta de la cocina, con una amplia sonrisa y los ojitos feroces observando las bolsas como normalmente solía hacer.

**-Que has comprado para comer?-,** preguntó ahora asomándose por su hombro.

El Uchiha con esa sonrisa de soy-el-puto-amo, sacó de la bolsa una taza de preparado instantáneo y la colocó frente a las mismas narices del rubio.

**-Mira eso, remen con extra de fideos como a ti te gusta-,** Naruto intentó sonreír pero se sentía como a un perro, así que su alegría forzada fue decayendo hasta no poder ocultar su arrepentimiento.

-Arigato… Sasu…-, evitaba mirarlo, se sentía bastante mal.

**-No te preocupes…-,** la calidez en su voz sorprendió al kitsune quién levantó la vista, **-pensé en que podíamos comer juntos por última vez, y que mejor que algo que se que te encanta, pero si te ha molestado…-,** ahora era el vengador el que reflejaba seriedad en su rostro, y se volvió para introducir de nuevo los paquetes en la bolsa.

**-Sasuke-baka!-,** le gritó abalanzándose a su cuello y acariciando su mejilla contra la suya, **-como me va a molestar, estoy encantado de comer contigo-,** con una amplia sonrisa de vuelta lo volvió hacia él, **-vega que yo pongo la mesa-,** el moreno correspondiendo con un poco de arqueamiento en sus labios, asintió.

Se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro y Naruto empezó a devorar su ramen como una bestia hambrienta. Sin embargo el Uchiha se dedicaba a observarlo fijamente, como si intentara grabar en su mente cada gesto del kitsune. Este se dio cuenta y lo miró interrogativamente pero sin dejar de comer. Sasuke no se inmutó por verse descubierto, es más apartó su cuenco de delante para admirarlo mejor. Cuando el rubio acabó la duda le desbordaba y ya no aguantaba más sin preguntar.

**-Sasuke-baka, te ocurre algo?-,** su voz sonaba preocupada.

**-Eh? A no usuratonkachi-,** y desviando la cara se levantó hacia el mueble de mármol, **-quieres mas ramen?-,** intentó disimular.

Naruto se levantó intentado tranquilizar los internos nervios de su compañero y le abrazó por detrás con todo el cariño que podía brindarle en esos momentos.

**-No actúes de esa forma, si quieres abrazarme hazlo, si quieres desahogarte o llorar también estaría bien, aprovecha que todavía estoy aquí, Sasu…-. **

El chico de profundos ojos grises bajó más la cabeza, no iba a llorar, no se lo permitiría o eso intentaba. Uzumaki viendo que no daba su brazo a torcer, cogió su mano y sentándose en la silla donde anteriormente había estado el peliazul, lo dejó de rodillas frente a él. Aún con el gesto de sorpresa le agarró el rostro y besó su frente para después colocarlo en sus piernas y reposarlo. Sasuke no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima al final se desprendiera y se agarró a los pantalones del kitsune, desahogándose en él. Naruto sonrió al haber conseguido su propósito y como si de un niño pequeño se tratarse le acarició los finos cabellos con ternura y extrema dulzura. Al poco de unos minutos y notando aquella posición algo deshonrosa para él, el moreno se levantó y limpiándose la cara de aquellas pelitas delicadas, le señaló algo que había en la puerta del salón.

El rubio ojeó la dirección viendo como su mochila estaba echa aguardando por ser recogida, le sonrió de forma agradecida, hasta de eso se había acordado, el Uchiha era alguien curioso que no podía ser juzgado por sus simples acciones superficiales. Se levantó sabiendo claramente que quería decir ese gesto y dándole un casto beso en los labios, agachó la cabeza y agarró la mochila a la vez que salía corriendo de allí.

Apoyado en su cocina estaba Sasuke, rozando sus labios y saboreando ese exquisito sabor a ramen que con aquel simple roce lo habían impregnado. Nunca olvidaría el color y la ternura de aquellos labios y muchos menos a él, a su Naruto.

------

Kisame estaba ya harto del silencio de su compañero, siempre le había gustado hacerse el misterioso y eso le reventaba. Ahí con su espalda apoyada en un árbol y sus brazos elegantemente cruzados, se dedicaba a observar el cielo, que tendrá de interesante? Vete tu a saber, y encima Deidara no hacía otra cosa más que contemplarlo como si fuera un monumento o algo extremadamente valioso, que tenía esa chica en la cabeza? (pues pajaritos, pero en este caso explosivos XD, gomen no pode evitar decirlo :p)

**-Me vas a decir de una vez que o a quién esperamos?-,** tenía los nervios a flor de piel, intentando tranquilizarse para no acabar muerto.

**-Eso Itachi-kun, no nos hagas más esperar-,** apoyó Deidara al cara pez, para una vez en la vida.

El Uchiha los observó con sequedad, haciéndoles tragar saliva dificultosamente por el pánico, pero cuando parecía que los iba a fulminar con la mirada la desvió hacia unos ruiditos que venían de entre unos árboles cercanos.

Para la sorpresa de los dos compañeros apareció Naruto, intentando controlar su respiración después de tremenda carrera.

**-I-Itachi… ya estoy…aquí…-,** pronunció entrecortadamente.

Tenía un porte frió y distante, nada comparado con la otra vez, pero todo era su culpa, lo había traicionado aunque solo fuera por un simple beso. La verdad es que en esos momentos le daba algo de miedo.

Kisame no podía dejar de mirar a ambos, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, como había conseguido que el contenedor de Kyubi los acompañara y por propia voluntad? A no ser que…

**-No me digas que le has propuesto unirse a Akatsuki?-,** gruñó el piel azul enfurecido, _"pero en que estas pensando, maldito Uchiha?"_

Deidara no hablaba, a ella no le había impresionado tanto, más o menos ya se lo esperaba. Esas escapaditas y sus gestos distraídos no eran frecuentes en el moreno, estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver con el rubio.

Itachi sin dirigirle ni un vistazo a Kisame se dirigió hacía un extrañado kitsune y agarró su mochila cargándosela al hombro. Naruto no sabía como actuar teniéndolo tan cerca ni que clase de relación mantenían, pero aún era pronto, no tendría otro remedio que esperar.

**-Si, lo he hecho-,** afirmó tajante el chico de mirada carmesí, **-en vez de ir ahora los tres, tu estarás con Deidara y Naruto vendrá conmigo-,** inquirió con severidad para no obtener reproches.

El tío pez desvió el rostro mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar y Deidara lo observó algo triste, la había despachado de su lado muy pronto, desde la muerte de Sasori decidió ir con ellos para no estar sola, y ahora tendría que ir con aquel complejo de pescado que tanto despreciaba. Intentando calmarse se acercó al moreno y se agarró a su brazo.

**-Y porque no me quedo yo contigo?-,** propuso de una forma bastante provocativa.

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente, se lo parecía a él o esa chica pretendía a su koi? Como no tenía derecho a recriminar nada y menos en la situación que los vio a Sasuke y a él, prefirió guardar silencio, pero claro estaba sin evitar destrozarla con la mirada.

Itachi regocijándose en sí mismo por lo celos de Naruto, le dedicó unas algo mas apaciguadas palabras a la rubia, intentando molestar aún más al zorrito.

**-Me lo pensaré-,** le bastó decir para ver una mueca de dolor en el rostro del pequeño.

La chica sonrió con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua a un Naruto que la miraba con furia. Kisame se tocó la frente cansado, previendo el viaje de dos días que le esperaba, al final los rubios se matarían, o eso pensaba él. Aunque daba lo mismo pues estaba casi seguro que la batalla la ganaría el kitsune, ahora solo faltaba su encuentro con el líder y la obsesión que tenía para con el contenedor del Kyubi.

------

**_Si este capi a estado fatal, y me linchareis a tomatazos, lo se. Pero tenía que mediar entre una parte y otra del fic, porque si no se vería algo desparejado. Le he intentado meter algo de broma para que no se hicieran tan pesadas las despedidas y bueno un poco más de toque sasunaru para ver al kitsune todo tierno con nuestro Uchiha menor. Si no ha había casi nada romántico entre ita y naru pero si celos por ambas partes, espero que me contéis vuestras opiniones y ya me dejo de cháchara. Como ultimo (se me olvidaba :p) daros las gracias por el apoyo que he recibido a partir de esos mensajes amenazantes, pues que les den, yo sigo con mi fic, para todas vosotras, que sé que sois mas y os gusta, gracias a vosotras este fic sigue en marcha._**

_**No puedo contestar a los review o me volvería loca, son demasiados, estoy la mar de contenta nunca lo hubiera pensado, muchísimas gracias.**_

**_Agradecimientos a: Tifa Uzumaki (mi musa XD), Yuya-han, kiomi (anímate a colgar tus fic que son muy bueno tontis :p), AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Nekoi, Yummy (ainss mi peke que te pervierto XD), Kandara, afuchar3, sango0223, Estefanía, Igni, Aoi-Hikawa, Gachu-Abel, Anzul Zoldick, kennich (que te pasa, que estas algo perdida?), Nyumi, HagaRenPotter, kasumita (a-chan gracias por tu apoyo TT), Ada-chan (te adoro niña muchas gracias, nos vemos por msn :p), chus, Armonik (isa-chan, arigato por movilizarte para que me dejaran mas review, eres un tesoro, linda), Machijaruku, Nachimaki, Mako-chuliko, umi minamino, Elanta ( no importa que a veces no dejes review, jeje, me conformo con tener el honor de que me leas), helinille, arisu-chan:._**

_**Dios por fin termine, este no recibiré ni la mitad, porque me ha salido pésimo pero bueno, me contentaré con mis mas allegadas, besitos a todas y muchas gracias.**_


	5. Celos

_**Este capi se lo dedico a mi amiguis Yummy por ser tan linda y la causante de que escribiera este fic, ya que fue una petición de ella, linda que sabes que te adoro, todo tuyo, besitos ninia.**_

**Celos**

Llevaba toda la tarde caminando, Naruto quería descansar pero de ninguna manera los molestaría, encima que su mochila la llevaba Itachi que aparte tenía que cargar con Deidara, que no soltaba su brazo en ningún momento. Esa fulana le estaba reventando los nervios, si no hubiera pasado lo de Sasuke ya le hubiera prohibido que se acercara a su koi.

Kisame se paró y agitó un poco su nariz, buscando o percatándose de algo, después de unos segundos se volvió hacia su excompañero señalando en dos direcciones.

**-Por ahí esta la casa abandonada que vimos antes, podríamos dormir allí, y por esa dirección huelo a agua así que voy a pescar algo y a llenar algunos botellines-,** explicó para después acercarse al kitsune y apoyarse en su hombro, **-te veo cansado aún así, tu deberías pescar bien, quieres venir conmigo?-,** preguntó bastante serio.

Naruto se lo pensó, en verdad era una de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien, pero cuando estaba apunto de asentir sintió como le apresaban del brazo.

**-Naruto-kun se queda conmigo-,** el Uchiha fulminó a Kisame con la mirada, **-llévate a Deidara-,** y con un brusco movimiento la abalanzó sobre él.

El cara pez tuvo reflejos y pudo sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, la chica envidiosamente miró al rubio, aquel pequeño se las pagaría, sujetándose en su ahora compañero encaró al moreno.

**-Que pronto olvidas, eh Itachi-kun?-,** esa frase impactó en el corazón del chico de mirada carmesí, que optó por darse la vuelta.

**-Vamos-,** fue lo único que contestó.

**-De acuerdo-,** pronunció el zorrito sintiéndose bastante mal, de nuevo le habían recordado su infidelidad (joder que solo fue un beso . ) y echó a andar tras él.

**------**

Hacía una hora que se había separado y se encontraban sentados alrededor de un fuego que habían echo en medio del salón, prendiendo unas cortinas con el katon del mayor. Naruto estaba sentado a su lado tan próximo que casi podía rozarle, su corazón se agitaba descontrolado y sus nervios crecían, quería disculparse pero cual sería su reacción?

**-Itachi… yo quería pedirte perdón por…-.**

**-Cállate, no me hables de eso, no me interesa-,** cortó secamente contemplando fijo las ondulaciones del fuego.

**-Pero…-,** levantó la cabeza ya sin vergüenza, sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior, **-eres un testarudo, si no te interesa porque agarraste del cuello a-.**

Pero las voces de Deidara entrando por la puerta desarmada, provocó que guardara silencio de nuevo, si Itachi no quería que nadie supiera de su relación no iba a ser él el que lo pregonara, así que volvió a sentarse de nuevo mordiéndose fuerte el labio.

La chica corrió y se abalanzó sobre Itachi colgándose a su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El Uchiha se encontraba bastante dolido por el recuerdo de aquel beso así que la agarró colocándola entre sus piernas y la abrazó. Esta se sonrojó aumentando cuando le sujetó la fina barbilla y le plantó un beso en los labios. Estaba tan impactada que solo pudo dejarse hacer, saboreando aquella boca que tanto había deseado. El moreno miraba la reacción del rubio, aunque nunca pensó que se comportaría de aquella forma.

Naruto con los ojos cristalizados los contemplaba sin decir palabra, cuando pudo reaccionar salió corriendo del lugar subiendo unos escalones y perdiéndose en la habitación donde entre los dos había preparado las supuestas camas. El pelinegro no complacido con aquel acto, retiró a Deidara tan bruscamente que la hizo chocar contra la pared, él quería que gritara que eran pareja, que era suyo, que demostrara la unión que tenían, pero sin embargo salió corriendo, en definitiva no era lo que quería.

Deidara se tocó la nunca por el golpe y bufó molesta, tenía claro que el portador del mangekyou no la amaba pero que la utilizara para darle celos a ese imbécil enano era demasiado. Por su parte Kisame agarró uno de los peces ya caliente y se levantó siguiendo la dirección del kitsune.

**-A donde vas?-,** inquirió Itachi sin mirarle y seguir comiendo.

**-No ha estado bien Itachi-san, sabes que nunca te cuestiono pero esta vez te has pasado-,** y con esto siguió caminando.

El Uchiha furioso lanzó la espina al fuego y lo agarró volteándolo severamente del hombro, el Sharingan relucía amenazante en sus ojos.

**-Porque te preocupas tanto por él, eh?-,** su voz era agresiva.

**-Je, después de lo que le has hecho ahora te pones celoso? Lo hago porque sabes que estaba muy cansado y encima le piensas dejar sin comer y beber, que forma de amar es la tuya?-,** ante la veracidad en las palabras de su excompañero bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

**-Haz lo que quieras-,** y se sentó de nuevo junto al fuego.

El cara pez siguió su camino hasta hallar el acomodado dormitorio, en el último de los preparados futones estaba el rubio, intentando no llorar y tapado casi hasta los ojos. Escuchó pasos y por el chakra sabía perfectamente quién era. Se incorporó un poco y lo miró de reojo.

**-Si molesto, me voy a dormir al bosque-,** observó la luna que asomaba a través de la ventana.

**-Claro que no enano, toma-,** le lanzó el pescado que por instinto agarró Naruto mirándolo sorprendido, **-toma esto también, ahora descansa y olvida lo que ha pasado abajo, no se lo tengas en cuenta-,** después de que el zorrito atrapara también el botellín de agua se acomodó en el primer futón.

**-Arigato Kisame-san-,** y se volvió a acostar para cenar tranquilamente.

**------**

Itachi entraba en la habitación seguido de Deidara, con la cual había estado conversando abajo sobre el líder de Akatsuki y su obsesión (llámese Naruto XD), Kisame parecía dormir profundamente y el ojiazul también, eligió el futón que estaba más próximo a él y se acostó.

Naruto lo escuchó de entrar y de elegir lugar para dormir, porque tenía que ser el de su lado? Quería ir y meterse con él, al estar pegaditos hablar con tranquilidad, pero no podía, era demasiado atrevido para él, en eso una risita femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos, oyendo poco después unos secos jadeos que conocía bastante bien, esto ya era el colmo, de ninguna manera se lo iba a consentir. Con la mayor de las venganzas en mente se levantó, de pie justo a un lateral del futón.

**-Deidara aparta!-,** pedía un indeciso moreno.

**-Hablando así cualquiera lo haría, eres todo un hombre me pones a-,** pero antes de terminar recibió una patada en toda la boca, desviándola uno o dos metros, **-ah!-,** chilló al chocar contra la pared.

Todos se sorprendieron sobre todo el Uchiha, observando como el zorrito con los ojos totalmente rojos y unos enormes círculos de chakra rojo envolviéndolo, se acercaba a la asustada mujer.

**-Te lo advierto Deidara, esta es la última que te perdono-,** en una mano fue formando el Rasengan que iluminaba la oscura habitación y con la otra la agarró de la capa levantándola tres cuartas del suelo, **-la próxima vez que toques a mi koi te reviento con esto, de acuerdo?-,** y acercó peligrosamente la esfera a su cara, **-entendido?-.**

**-H-hai-,** soltó aterrada, siendo lanzada de nuevo al suelo.

**-Naruto…-,** nombró Itachi, quién en el fondo buscaba esa reacción, la que le demostraba que le amaba a él, así que no pudo evitar formular una sonrisa de satisfacción que pronto fue fallida.

**-Itachi, todo esto no me interesa-,** pronunció encarándole.

**-Si claro, por eso le has amenazado y cogido del cuello, no?-,** preguntó molesto.

**-Je-,** había esperado que le hiciera esa pregunta para hacerle probar de su propia medicina, **-si y tu hiciste lo mismo, después de todo por lo que se ve, esta relación no le interesa a ninguno de los dos-,** dejándolo con tres palmos de narices salió por la ventan dando un salto y cayendo en la rama contigua.

El Uchiha intentó serenar su furia, aquel rubio no era tan inocente e infantil como creía, tenía un poder impresionante y una madurez que no le gustaba mostrar, había ganado la batalla, si quería volver a tenerlo con él tendría que pedirle perdón, pero eso le sería casi imposible.

Kisame que abrazaba a la asustada y espantada Deidara observó con rencor al moreno. Todo esto ocurría por su orgullo y sus ideas retorcidas, y encima ahora que sabía que debía hacer no movía ni un dedo.

**-A que esperas?-,** Itachi le miró, **-ya has provocado bastante embrollo, corre y arregla las cosas con él-,** propuso mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos para calmarla.

**-No me rebajaré a eso-,** puntualizó cruzándose de brazos.

**-Entonces… vas a esperar a que se arrepienta y vuelva con cierto Uchiha menor-,** con la mención de esa persona bastó para que el mayor arrugara el entrecejo y después de intentar resistirse por unos segundos, desapareciera en una voluta de humo. Contempló a Deidara y le acarició la mejilla, **-venga vamos a ver si hay alcohol en la bodega del sótano, nos pegaremos una buena borrachera-,** y ayudándola a levantarse salieron del cuarto.

**------**

Naruto se alzaba entre los árboles, haciéndose camino a la vez que los partía con sus afiladas uñas, estaba desbocado, sus colmillos relucían con la luz de la luna, su pelo se agitaba por la carrera y sus ojos de un rojo anaranjado parecían desprender claridad. El camino recorrido era fácil de distinguir por los graves destrozos provocados.

Llegó a un claro, seguía tan alterado que tuvo que dar un fuerte gruñido que resonó en todo el lugar. Y lo que más le jodía es que lo deseaba, aún después de todo no se podía resistir a verlo y no besarlo, tocarlo o lamerlo, el Uchiha era tan extasiante…

**-Itachi, KUSOOO!-,** gruñó de nuevo.

**-Me llamabas?-,** se escuchó a su espalda, Naruto lo más rápido que pudo se volvió.

Y allí estaba su koi, con aquella prepotente sonrisa y acercándose a él. Los pasos eran tranquilos y seguros, el cabello suelto se mecía con la brisa y a cada segundo se aproximaba más. El zorrito se retiraba alejándose al compás del otro, su cuerpo vibraba al contemplarlo, su pelo suelto, sus ojos grises sin Sharingan, despejado de aquella antiestética capa y en su lugar una camiseta pegada y unos pantalones algo más anchos negros, que dejaban ver un cuerpo escultural y moldeado, en definitiva lo estaba seduciendo, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

**-N-no te me acerques…-,** estaba tan nervioso que sus colmillos hacían presión en su labio inferior.

**-Solo he venido a arreglar las cosas para que dejemos claro que estamos juntos-,** decía con un tono algo inquieto, se notaba la excitación en su voz.

**-Tu lo que quieres es follar para que volvamos después a lo de siempre!-,** le gritó sin dejar de retroceder.

**-No lo creo, dudo que Deidara después de tu amenaza y casi tragarse un Rasengan se atreva a acercarse a mí-,** Uchiha no pudo evitar echar una risita de goce al recordar la cara de espanto de la chica, provocando un extremo rubor en el kitsune, pues había sido un simple impulso y se moría de la vergüenza.

**-Eres un baka!-,** desvió abochornado la cabeza y cerró fuerte los ojos, creía que se reía de él así que sin poder controlar su coraje, levantó el puño y lo dirigió al pálido rostro, **-no te burles!-.**

Itachi aunque sorprendido pudo sujetar su brazo pero no mantener el equilibrio, quedando sentado en el suelo y con Naruto sobre sus caderas. Estaba tan descontrolado que mordió el brazo con el que había parado el golpe, el moreno dio un pequeño quejido agarrando los cabellos rubios y estirando de ellos para que lo soltase.

**-Pídeme perdón, cabezota-,** gruñía el rubio.

**-Kitsune suéltame, no me hagas que te tenga que dar un paliza!-,** amenazó golpeándole un poco en la cabeza, pues empezaba a brotar sangre de la mordedura.

**-Inténtalo si te atreves, Uchiha!-,** y se aferró con más fuerza al brazo.

Incrementándose el dolor el ojigris decidió poner fin a todo, golpeándole en la mejilla y logrando cogerle del cuello de su anaranjada sudadera. El zorrito arañaba la mano para que le soltara a la vez que le amenazaba enseñándole los dientes.

-**Tu me llamas cabezota?-,** con la mano libre acarició la morena mejilla y deslizó un dedo por los afilados colmillos, **-en vez de pelearnos…-,** acercó su rostro al contrario y ambos fijaron sus miradas en las distintas bocas, que ya casi compartían la misma respiración, **-no prefieres… que hagamos otras cosas?-.**

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Naruto ya se estaba haciéndose de sus labios, clavándole sus colmillos en el proceso. Podía notar como el pequeño vibraba de deseo y sin dejar de devorar aquella apetitosa boca se dedicó a desnudar a su amante con gestos apresurados. Itachi hizo lo mismo, en ese momento estaba descontrolados, tenían claro que la única forma de perdonarse mutuamente era entregándose uno al otro. El beso se fue calmando cuando quedaron totalmente desnudos, el rubio seguía sentado en sus caderas, relamiendo con ansias la sangre que escurría por los labios del mayor, parcialmente hinchado. No podían evitar jadear al notar los contactos y rocecitos que sus miembros se daban, sobre todo por sus movimientos al besarse. Itachi ya quería continuar, así que lo intentó tumbar empujándolo en el pecho, pero el zorrito no se movió ni un milímetro, ofreciéndole un gruñido como respuesta.

Ante la sorpresa del mayor agarró su pálida mano izquierda y empezó a lamerle los dedos, su lengua los envolvía ensalivándolos con deseo, de una forma tan indecorosa que el moreno estaba completamente embobado. Cuando creyó que ya era más que suficiente se dio la vuelta sobre él, agarrando la potente erección y dejando su entrada expuesta frente a la cara de su koi.

La sujetó con firmeza, rozándola con sus labios y dándole besitos en la punta, lamiendo los laterales e imponiéndole pequeñas succiones. El ojigris intentando controlar su respiración introdujo dos dedos de golpe y para evitar el chillido apretó los rubios cabellos contra su ferviente erección, claro esta, sin dejar de moverlos en círculos.

**-Eso es mi kitsune, trágatela… ah!-,** gemía con la voz más sensual y exquisita nunca oída.

Naruto ya disfrutaba de esa caricia, así que se dedicó a devorarle entero, hasta se atrevió a dejar de nuevo sus colmillos marcados alrededor de toda la base. La calentura que estaba notando a través de sus labios y la agitación en la respiración del mayor le advertían que el final llegaría de un momento a otro, después de darle bocaditos de abajo a arriba se separó de Itachi, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la posición inicial.

**-Que haces?-,** le riñó, había estado a punto de correrse.

**-Shsss, grrrr-,** con una uña acalló los delicados labios del Uchiha, **-esta vez se hará a mi manera, calla y disfruta, mi… ita-chan-,** lo nombró con un toque de burla.

No muy convencido el ojigris se resignó, centrándose en disfrutar los cálidos y húmedos labios que degustaban su cuello, así como los roces que la punta de su erección ejercían bajo la entrada del rubio.

Naruto agarró el miembro de su koi y relamiéndose provocativamente los labios, comenzó a frotarlo contra su cavidad, adentrando de vez en cuando minimamente la punta. Se erguía dejándole contemplar su moreno cuerpazo y con los ojos entre abiertos intentar transmitirle ingenuidad mezclada con picardía, no hace falta decir que Itachi estaba tan caliente que un sensual rubor le cubría las ahora no pálidas mejillas.

**-Por favor… Naru-chan… follemos ya…-,** pidió desesperado el mayor. (hasta yo me estoy desesperando XD)

El rubio teniéndole donde quería, dejó la puntita metida y se abrazó a su cuello con cara dulce pero seductora, y sus deditos jugando con los azabache cabellos de su nuca, acariciándolos hasta llegar a los hombros.

**-Pídeme perdón y dime que me amas-,** posó la húmeda lengua por la ruborizada mejilla y atrapó con dulzura y suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

**-L-lo siento… y claro que te amo… así que venga…-,** gimió agarrando las caderas del zorrito y hundiéndolas en sus piernas, haciéndose profundizar entero, **-oh… si… ah!-,** pronunciaba entre roncos jadeitos.

Naruto se volvió a levantar y tendiéndole en la hierba se agarró a su pecho, moviéndose como todo un animal, dando grandes saltos y provocando él mismo brutales embestida. Algo cansado estirazó las piernas a cada lado de la cara del Uchiha y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, empezó a moverse más rápido, tanto que los movimientos casi no se veían.

**-Por kami… Itachi… la tienes tan grande… que ha veces aún me duele!-,** gritaba dejando que las gotitas de sudor perlaran su rostro y descendieran bañando todo su cuerpo.

**-No aguanto esto, ven acá-,** levantó el trasero del rubio para poder sacar sus piernas, **-deja que siga yo…-,** el pequeño asintió.

Itachi se recostó sobre él, le indicó que se sujetara las piernas bien abiertas y se adentró con una fuerte estocada, que hizo que ambos gimieran, levantándose un poco hasta terminar en un lujurioso beso, devorándose mutuamente mientras el mayor seguía embistiéndole con desesperación. Sus lenguas se entremezclaban acabando aquel juego mordiéndose al sentir como el placer empezaba a recorrerlos con frenesí.

Naruto le envolvió las caderas y se aferró a su nuca, dejando que los cabellos azabaches se mezclaran con sus hebras doradas al abrazarse. Ambos notaban los pinchazos del éxtasis y se separaron para observarse, contemplar la orgásmica expresión del otro.

**-Mi kitsune… se mi pareja… cumplamos esta vez la promesa y seamos solo uno del otro-,** encogió los ojos y su rostro enrojeció, entreabrió los labios y dejó que un gemido recorriera la escasa distancia hasta introducirse en los odios del zorrito y hacerle estremecer.

**-Si… ah… seré tuyo… y tu… solo mío…-,** la cara de Naruto parecía la de un ángel, sus ojos azules se iluminaban, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojizos le daba un aspecto duele y puro, como si dijera a gritos "soy violable" (esto ultimo no pega, pero no podía resistirme a decirlo XD)

En una última sacudida ambos terminaron, encontrado sus bocas y sus corazones. Se contemplaron por largo rato, hasta que ambos chocaron en las mismas palabras.

**-Ai shiteru…-,** soltaron a la vez, se sonrieron por la casualidad y quedaron abrazados, sintiéndose mutuamente.

**------**

Naruto intentaba zafarse del abrazo del mayor, pues desde que se había dirigido a la casa abandonaba donde pasaría lo que les quedaba de noche, lo había estado estrujando como si fuera un osito.

**-Itachi-koi, suéltame que no soy un peluche!-,** se quejaba ruborizado intentando caminar derecho, pues eso de que alguien te agarrara desde atrás dificultaba las cosas, sin contar que le dolía algo el trasero. (eso por hacerlo en forma Kyubi XD)

**-Eres mi pequeño zorrito, y tan achuchable que no me puedo resistir-,** esta vez también le restregaba la mejilla contra la suya.

**-Pegajoso, que me sueltes!-,** y zafándose del abrazo saltó hacia atrás, pasando por encima de su cabeza y agarrándose a su cuello y espalda, **-je, ahora me llevas, jaja, eso por maltratarme y dejar que casadito casi no comiera-,** argumentó con una de sus grandes sonrisas zorrunas.

El mayor sonrió y esquivó la puerta caída de la casa, notando un sollozo proveniente del salón. Naruto se bajó y ambos se miraron extrañados decidiendo ir a ver que pasaba. Cuando entraron en la sala, se encontraron a Kisame llorando amargamente y a una Deidara toda borracha y más roja que un tomate.

El zorrito se acercó al tío pez y se acuclilló frente a él, buscando la causa de tanta llorera.

**-Que te ocurre, Kisame-san?-,** alzó una ceja dudoso.

**-Este… este…-,** pronunció señalando a su lado.

**-Itachi?-,** preguntó asombrado el kitsune.

**-No… nif… nif… el otro… buaaaaa…-,** Naruto miró a su koi buscando explicación pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

**-Pero si aquí ya no hay más nadie…-, **

**-Yo…-,** se tragaba las lágrimas, **-quería encontrar una almeja y nif nif me he encontrado con un pepino enorme, buaaa!-,** el rubio con movimientos de robot observó de levantarse a Deidara abriéndose su capa y mostrando un regalito entre piernas, toda ruborizada salió corriendo. (lo que hace el alcohol, no bebáis XD)

El ojiazul cayó hacia atrás agitando las piernas y las manos en la barriga de tanto reírse, solo abría los ojos para señalar a Kisame y burlarse de él.

**-Muajajaja, un pepino enorme, jajaja, has estado a punto de montártelo con un tío, desde hoy eres un marica, mujajaja-,** se reía a carcajadas el pequeño, hasta que notó que alguien tosía para llamar su atención.

-**Naruto-kun, a ti te gusta mi pepino-,** soltó burlón Itachi, hay que dejar claro que con sonrisita feliz, si esa que te queda después de un buen polvo.

El zorrito se sentó todo ruborizado y chocando con timidez sus deditos.

**-Si bueno pero… tu eres mi pareja, además que…-,** escondió la cara entre sus manos, **-tu pepino es muy grande y me da mucho gustito-,** al moreno le cayó una gotita de la frente.

Kisame pasó de blanco a rojo, amarillo, verde y terminó morado, hasta tener que salir corriendo y echar la pota, pero por lo menos media hora (pobre XD)

**-Vaya trauma, no Itachi-koi?-,** Naruto estaba perplejo.

**-Si, pobre con la ilusión que le hacía…-.** Arqueó una maliciosa sonrisa.

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos y piernas y cerró los ojitos asintiendo con ímpetu.

**------**

**_Ero-sensei intenta esquivar los tomatazos sin éxito-. Gomen después del retraso traigo esta mierda de capitulo, pero os juro que casi no tengo tiempo, perdonadme, onegai, tengo que reconocer que el lemon comparado con el otro no vale un céntimo pero bueno… lo intenté UU._**

_**También con la última escena que es como un extra, me sirvió para arreglar el estropicio de Deidara, si como ya me habían dicho, esta o este jajaja, es un tío, pues he visto un par de doujin, que pobre sasori XD, y en todas sale con un pepino enorme, juas juas, pobre Kisame vaya trauma muajajaja soy mala, gomen por ponerme burra y decir que era mujer, me rectifico es un tío, jajaja.**_

**_Agradecimientos a: Neko-sama, ada-chan (no te preocupes por matar a Deidara que ya casi lo hizo naru XD), afuchar3, chizu (te has cambiado el nombre, pero si no me dices quién eres, no lo se XD), AISHITER SHUICHI, kasumita (a-chan linda, me alegra que este sea el fic itanaru para ti, XD, me hace ilu) Tifa Uzumaki (musa-chan gracias por ayudarme como siempre, arigato), kyroa-chan, Nekoi, Aoi-hikawa (gomen nasai pero este fic es itanaru y aunque mas tarde aparezca de nuevo Sasu, jeje, no será sasunaru, si pondré mas trozos pero nada más, y para esa pareja ya tengo los otros jeje, besitos y gracias de todas maneras), Yuya-han, Estefanía, chus (bueno no soy de mucho creer, pero ahora tengo mas autoestima, arigato), kennich (si quieres ver a naru celoso en este capi te hartas, hasta le sale Kyubi y todo, así que espero que te aya gustado XD), himeno-asakura (jeje como que ita tuyo, ita-chan es mio buaaaa, jaja bueno se lo dejo a narutin y no hay discusiones, XD) yummy (baby te pervierto muajajaja), sango0223 y Armonik._**

_**Y creo que ya he terminado, buff cuidaos muchos mis niñas hasta el próximo, espero XD.**_


	6. Anima

**_Por fin traigo otro capitulo de este fic, gomen que me he tardado una eternidad, pero ya sabéis que la gente está ocupada y otra pues únicamente es perra (como yo XD) bueno me dejo de cháchara y espero que os guste. Yummy mi niña que ahora hablamos muy poquito, para ti que se que te gusta, y el kakanaru ya te lo haré por favor dame tiempo XD. Por ultimo quería anunciar un fic nuevo llamado "home town" su autora es KAYAKO666 y bueno es bastante bueno pero no conocido, y por ello con pocos reviews, esta algo triste así que a ver si podemos ayudarla, es un sasunaru._**

**ANIMA**

Llevaban todo el día andando y estaban visiblemente cansados. Deidara no había pronunciado palabra alguna, estaba avergonzada de que su secreto fuera descubierto, a cara de todo el mundo ella era una mujer, su verdadera identidad solo la conocía el difunto Sasori. Sabía que Kisame no la había ni mirado y dudaba que después de saberlo lo hiciera, aunque mas o menos le daba igual porque a ella quién le interesaba era Itachi. A sabiendas que el kitsune podía matarla con facilidad, esperaría a que interviniera el líder de Akatsuki, a parte que estaba la promesa… haber como el Uchiha salía de esta.

Naruto cargaba con la mochila que le había preparado Sasuke, aún le recordaba como la última vez, ese lado sensible del que siempre había carecido, lágrimas bañando sus pantalones cuando lloró en sus piernas. A veces creía verlo salir de detrás de algún árbol con aquel "usuratonkachi" en la boca, pero sabía que eso era imposible y que difícilmente lo podría ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

Itachi lo observó de reojo, odiaba no poder saber en que pensaba su pequeño, más bien se encelaba al creer que podría ser en cualquier otro. Le revolvió algo los cabellos dorados llamando su atención y le quitó la mochila, cargándola ahora a sus espaldas. Ambos se miraron y el moreno le sonrió, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse a sobremanera, todavía no se creía lo cariñoso que se había comportado la noche anterior, desde que se levantó volvió a su actitud normal y ahora le sonreía de aquella forma tan hermosa… el corazón le iba a explotar de la velocidad con la que bombeaba. Observó como acercaba la pálida mano a su mejilla y el cerró los ojos para embriagarse de aquella caricia, cuando lo sintió… un estiró de su moflete y una risa perversa.

**-Que te pensabas?-,** y seguía riendo, era gracioso contemplar al supuesto Uchiha malvado en aquellos momentos.

Naruto se puso como un tomate, entre vergüenza y furia, como le podía haber dejado en ridículo de aquella forma, eso era imperdonable.

**-Un ataque psicológico, eh?-,** arqueó una sonrisa maliciosa, **-los míos son físicos ya lo sabes!-,** y dicho eso se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y pegándole pellizcos en la cara, **-este por intentar darme celos-,** le daba uno pequeñito bajo el brazo, **-este por besar al travestí-,** Deidara le fulminó con la mirada, le dio otro en la mejilla, **-este por ser tan pegajoso anoche-, **y por último acercó sus labios casi rozándolos, **-y esto por ser tan rico-,** y lo besó levemente, con un simple rocecito.

Cuando acabó su dulce venganza se intentó levantar, claro estaba sin éxito, porque Itachi lo rodeó con sus brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo y volviendo el casto beso en uno largo y fogoso. Sus lenguas se entremezclaban con gusto mientras se acariciaban mutuamente con ansias, como desesperados por sentirse.

Kisame ante la escena y guardando las ganas de potar carraspeó su garganta, intentando advertir a un cierto Uchiha que en esos momento intentaba saciar sus deseos. Deidara optó por fijar la vista en la entrada del gran casón oculto bajo una montaña rocosa que lo cubría casi completamente.

Al no obtener respuesta, el cara pez se tocó el rostro cansado, aquello era más insoportable de lo que pensaba.

**-Haz lo que quieras Itachi-san pero Anima-sama puede andar cerca-,** volvió a advertir.

El Uchiha se separó del rubio y sonrió con prepotencia, Naruto alzó una ceja dudoso, algo tramaba estaba seguro. Le colocó bien la ropa, le ayudó a levantarse y le besó la mejilla haciendo que el kitsune se sonrojara. (de nuevo)

**-Itachi, pasa algo que yo no sepa?-,** preguntó algo confuso.

Este mantenía una expresión firme que no demostraba nada, agarrándolo del hombro le animó a que andara y se dejara de preguntas. La rubia por su parte dejó escapar una risita de superioridad que le crispó los nervios a Naruto. Estuvo a punto de saltar pero un apretón en su hombro por parte del moreno le hizo desistir de la idea.

Pasaron de la puerta y entraron en un pasillo bastante sombrío, la mayoría de los habitaciones estaba separadas por arcos menos los supuestos dormitorios y baños. Cruzando la vivienda entera y sin encontrarse ni un alma llegaron a un último arco donde alumbrados con largas y escasas velas se podía apreciar como una reunión de sombras.

Uzumaki empezó a temblar, aquello en verdad que impresionaba y demasiado, comenzó a sudar algo exageradamente y con dificultad tragó saliva. De pronto una respiración cálida en su odio.

**-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo-,** la voz de su koi sonaba tan fiable y protectora…

Asintió con una mueca zorruna y respiró hondo, daría todo por el todo para ayudar a su moreno, aunque se metiera en la boca del lobo.

Se adentraron en aquel lugar siendo el centro de atención de todas aquellas aclivilladoras miradas, ahora si que no pudo evitar estremecerse y encima Itachi le había soltado bruscamente, pero porque?

**-Oh! Si me lo has traído… bien hecho Ita-chan, desde este momento cumplo mi promesa-.** _"Ita-chan"_ se extrañó el rubio.

Este se mantuvo en silencio y sin dejar de mirar al frente, Naruto los observó simultáneamente intentado buscar alguna explicación, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco.

Un chico de pelo corto y azulado, con profundos ojos negros apareció en el centro de aquellas sombras. El corazón de Naruto se paró, como se podía parecerse el jefe de Akatsuki a Sasuke de aquella forma? Eran como dos gotas de agua. Pero por lo que podía apreciar era unos tres años mayor que su koi y su cara tornaba a infantil, su estatura mas o menos la misma también. Vio como se acercaba a él y le sujetó la barbilla como acariciándola, Naruto se mantenía encandilado con aquellos profundos ojos negros.

**-Sasuke…-,** pronunció como hechizado.

**-Juh, suele pasarme, pero soy Anima, el líder de Akatsuki y ahora estas bajo mis ordenes, mi precioso kitsune-,** su voz profunda y sensual, con un toque un poco mas arisco que la de su antiguo compañero del equipo 7.

Se acercó a su cuello y lo olió buscando su aroma, cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó como un niño. Dejó que su respiración chocara con la morena mejilla y la lamió con deseo, el éxtasis de probar aquella piel lo volvía loco. El rubio que había estado algo anonadado se erizó al sentir el contacto de la lengua contra su cara y como acto reflejo se colocó detrás de Itachi. Anima arrugó el entrecejo mientras el Uchiha se mantenía inexpresivo.

Se separó respirando con disgusto y se sentó en una especie de trono algo gótico que había al final de la sala. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó el rostro elegantemente en su mano.

**-Llévalo a mi habitación ya que desde ahora irá siempre conmigo-,** ordenó con un movimiento de mano y algo de pesadez.

Naruto agrandó los ojos, esta vuelta de situación no le hacía gracia, primero se enamoraba de Itachi, después se iba con Akatsuki, y por último su líder era un clon de Sasuke, y eso que él creía que su koi se parecía pero aquello era demasiado, sentía que se iba a desmayar y no era mucho mas lejos de la realidad. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

**-Lo siento pero Naruto-kun se quedará conmigo-,** la voz de Itachi enfrentándose a su líder resonó en la estancia, todos lo miraban aterrorizados, **-y sabes que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo-,** concluyó sin temor alguno.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear el peliazul se encontraba a su espalda con un kunai marcando la silueta de su garganta, ahora si que sudó, se acercó a su oído y le casi le escupió.

**-Espero que no esté pasando nada de lo que me imagino, si llega a a ser así me las pagarás-,** lo soltó como si nada y se acercó al rubio, **-kitsune esta noche… dentro de un par de horas te quiero aquí, solo-,** y se volvió tranquilamente a su siento.

El corazón de Naruto pareció frenarse y como un muñeco se desvaneció. Itachi saliendo de su shock pudo llegar a tiempo y sujetarlo para que no se derrumbara, recogiéndolo en sus brazos.

**-Anima… no dejaré que le hagas nada a Naruto-kun-,** le escrutó con la mirada y sujetó bien al kitsune para que no se le cayera.

El aludido se acarició la melena azulada y lo miró con superioridad, sus ojazos negros estuvieron a punto de cambiar de color pero se quedó en un brillito. Arqueó una siniestra sonrisa y se observó las moradas uñas.

**-Dudo que te me rebeles, recuerda quién te sacó de tu sufrimiento, quién te ayudó a ti y a Sasu-chan, el apellido Uchiha debería desaparecer-,** lo último lo soltó con el máximo de los desprecios.

**-Y a ti que te importa, si legalmente no tienes ni nombre, bastardo?-,** hoy Itachi se estaba arriesgando mucho y sus compañeros miraban algo atemorizados la pelea entres ambos…

**-Para que quiero el apellido? Me da asco, lo que importa es el Sharingan, cierto? Deberíamos haber traído también a Sasu-chan, no entiendo porque te empeñaste en que siguiera esa clase de vida-,** la conversación empezaba a aburrirle.

**-Primero que no le llames con esa confianza-,** le gruñó, el Uchiha defendiendo a Sasuke?

**-Por algo soy su-,** fue cortado.

**-Tú no eres nada nuestro, los lazos los hace el cariño-.**

**-Pues él te odia bastante, je-.**

Eso fue una puñalada para el chico de mirada carmesí, que decidió darse la espalda y salir del cuarto sin mencionar palabra alguna. Observó al rubio y se serenizó, un día tenía que explotar todo pero esperaba que fuera lo más lejos de Naruto posible.

Anima los siguió con la mirada viéndolos de marchar sin retenerlos, ya tendría tiempo de encandilar al rubio, sobre todo gracias a su parecido con Sasuke y de matar a Itachi. Al principio se dejó llevar por su unión pero aquel chico no acataría nunca sus órdenes. A lo mejor ya era hora de usar al menor de los Uchiha para acabar con aquel pedante. La sonrisa maliciosa creció, no aguardaba nada bueno.

**------**

Itachi dejó al rubio en una cama prepara para él, donde antes había dormido Kisame. El estado en que se encontraba Naruto era comprensible, había sido una impresión demasiado fuerte y el moreno lo sabía. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició las finas hebras doradas, todo había sido su culpa, si desde un principio hubiera tomado la decisiones correctas todo esto no estaría pasando. Se acercó y besó su frente, haciéndole despertar en un descuido. Naruto abrió despacio los ojos y se palpó bruscamente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ite, ite, ite! Mi cabeza va a reventar dattebayo!-, **se quejaba con gesto doloroso.

El Uchiha se aproximó serio al kitsune, este se tensó, que era lo que pretendía? Cerró los ojos esperando un beso pero este nunca llegó, lo que sintió fue ambas frentes chocar, respiró desilusionado.

**-Por lo que se ve, no tienes fiebre-,** afirmó el moreno, separándose de nuevo.

Le miró a los lindos zafiros y le acarició dulcemente la mejillita con la yema del pulgar, Naruto le sonrió con melosidad, pero de nuevo las preguntas volvieron avasalladoras a su mente.

**-Itachi porque me has engañado, con que propósito me has traicionado y quién es ese Anima que se parece tanto a Sasuke? Porque me has tenido en la ignorancia durante tanto tiempo? Cuéntamelo-,** la expresión del zorrito se volvió sería, dejando a un lado su normal vitalidad, la poquita confianza que le tenía la perdía por momentos.

El mayor se levantó y se echó en su cama, con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza, se estiró y cerró sus ojos escarlata.

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo, duérmete-,** pronunció con pesadez, quería ser lo suficiente cortante como para que las preguntas cesaran.

Guardó silencio se sentía bastante mal, era como si no encajara en aquel sitio, encontrándose fuera de lugar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, todo aquello provocaba que la furia lo recorriera, pero todavía había algo…

Itachi intentó descansar un poco, quedando a la misma posición y procurando que su mente se mantuviera en blanco. Escuchó los muelles de la cama de Naruto pero no se preocupó, a los pocos segundos notó como le apresaban la cadera posándose sobre él, abrió rápidamente los ojos.

**-Si no me quieres contar nada lo respeto, pero… si soy tu chico porque dejaste que me lamiera, estuvo a punto de besarme si no me hubiera escondido tras de ti-,** apretó la capa adhiriendo sus manitas al pecho, **-en que quedamos? Yo era tuyo y tu mío, porque Itachi?-,** los ojitos azules amenazaban con comenzar a llorar.

Dudó unos momentos, la verdad no podía contársela, el rubio lo odiaría, se alejaría de su lado, que debería hacer en ese momento?

**-Hay veces que tendré que dejarte en sus manos, es el líder, compréndelo-.**

**-Me…-,** estaba estupefacto, **-me estas diciendo que si el tío me quiere echar un polvo, lo permitirías?-,** no se lo podía creer.

**-Tampoco he dicho eso, eres mío, mi kitsune-,** dijo algo encelado por el comentario.

Naruto se agachó un poco más y le clavó los ojos algo más tranquilo, sacó al lengua y delineó sus labios, eran tan sabrosos…

**-Eso espero… Ita-chan-,** le soltó con burla, retirándose y bajando de la cama, **-de todas formas dentro de unas horas me enteraré de muchas cosas-,** se tendió en la suya he intentó relajarse.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno para incorporarse y enfadarse, aunque lo supo ocultar con esa habilidad que poseían los Uchihas.

**-Es que piensas ir?-,** formuló bajito para que no notara su ira.

**-Lo dudabas?-,** le sonrió zorrunamente, -**yo nunca huyo, conoces mi carácter, además tengo curiosidad, quiero saber para que me quiere ese chico-.**

Antes de darse cuenta su espalda chocó contra la pared, Itachi lo cogía del cuello y el brillito carmesí resplandecía amenazante.

**-Te lo prohíbo, me oyes, Naruto?-,** advirtió casi labios con labios.

El rubio no se asustó, es más lo encaró con la misma presión en su mirada, no dejaría que tomara aquellas medidas con él, no era muñeco de su propiedad, era una persona con personalidad propia.

**-Suéltame Itachi, ahora soy yo él que te lo advierte, no me trates así o me voy!-,** gruñó de una forma firme y seca.

El Uchiha bufó molesto y se retiró de él, aquella relación era de todo menos fácil de llevar y sabía que no debería actuar así con el zorrito. Evitó observarlo y se volvió a su lecho. Naruto si que lo contempló advirtiendo ya su inmovilidad y optó por hacer lo mismo, todavía tenía algo que decidir.

**------**

En la penumbra de una habitación y encogido en un rincón, cierto moreno llevaba un día entero mirando fijamente un cuaderno frente a él. Lo examinaba con la vista, sabía que escondía algo, aquel baúl de lastimosos sentimientos aún guardaba algún secreto, lo sabía.

**-Que tonto fui, ahora comprendo porque Naruto se enamoró de él y no de mí, Itachi…-,** los recuerdos del amor de su hermano volvieron a su mente, se sentía un despreciable por haber traicionado el cariño que le había dado, hasta después de intentar matarlo, él lo siguió protegiendo, **-Itachi, gomen…-,** lágrimas resbalaban por sus cristalinas mejillas, **-no sabía que habáis pasado por todo esto, que me cuidabas y te convertiste en un asesino para resguardarme del peligro-, **se limpió las perlitas con gesto frustrado y agarró el libro.

Lo acarició intentando calmar así su represión, y gracias a ese gesto se dio cuenta de que la tapa superior del libro estaba más pujada que la inferior. Sorprendido y con algo de desesperación agarró un kunai y empezó a quitarle las grapas y despojarlo de la sobre cubierta. Cayó del interior un sobre a la cama. Antes de recogerlo lo observó algo indeciso, ya le había costado asimilar la verdad de su hermano como para encontrarse con algo peor. Echándole valor lo sujetó entre sus dedos temblorosos y respiró hondo antes de abrirla. Sacó un papelito amarillento por el tiempo y lentamente lo desdobló. Para empezarla letra era desconocida, el sobre en blanco, y no tenía indicio de ser algo normal pues sino no tendría porque estar escondido. Es decir, más nervios en el echo de leerla. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a empezar.

**-Ita-chan:** _"chan?"_

**Ya es hora de que te saque de esa tortura, a ti y a Sasu-chan** _"a mí? Sasu-chan?"_**, iré a por ti y te ayudaré, entre los dos los mataremos a todos y nos vengaremos del todo el daño que nos has hecho** _"que le habrán echo a él?"_** Seremos los tres shinobis más fuertes y temibles que existan. Dame una oportunidad, se que es difícil de creer pero sabes que es cierto, quedaremos mañana donde siempre**.

**Cuídate mucho xxx **_"no se ve bien, kuso!"_

**Uchiha Anima**

"_Sería este muchacho el que lo convenció para unirse a Akatsuki? Dios onisan por cuanto has pasado? Mierda…,_ -las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos- _mi sueño siempre ha sido renacer este clan, pero… ahora lo maldigo… están bien muerto. Onisan, Naruto, os buscaré y lo aclararemos todo, y Uchiha Anima nos veremos las caras"_

**------**

Itachi que dormía placidamente advirtió cierto movimiento en la habitación, abrió disimuladamente un ojo y pudo observar como la puerta se cerraba con el mayor de los cuidados. Previendo lo ocurrido dirigió su miraba a la cama de su zorrito, vacía.

**-Ese pequeño desobediente…-,** gruñó levantándose también y dirigiéndose a la salida, Cuando posó una mano en la manilla algo le recorrió la mente, **-debería seguirle o dejarle que se diera cuenta de su equivocación?-,** dejó sus brazos caer a cada lado de su costados y suspiró, **-no puedo dejarle a su suerte, lo quiero, me importa demasiado… ese kitsune… que hago?-.**

Y ahí estaba el moreno frente a la puerta y dudando de que movimiento ejecutar.

**------**

_**No se porque le doy tanta pompa a Anima cuando está clarísimo quién es, y porque ayudó a Itachi, soy mala para el suspense XD. Como ya he adelantado, en este fic podréis ver a Sasuke vestido de Akatsuki, jeje espero que os mole, habrá itanaru como pareja principal, sasunaru y itasasu, bueno un poco de todo, este capitulo algo corto me ha salido, pero… perdonadme, es que son muchos fic y me estreso XD.**_

_**No tengo tiempo de nada pues ya debería estar comiendo, gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, os quiero, xao y cuidaos mucho y sobre todo me sigáis leyendo.**_


	7. Traiciones Aniki!

**_Este capi, (gomen por la gran tardanza UU) va para Tabe-chan y Tsunade-san, a la primera por hacerme esos preciosos dibujos y dibujar un doujin sobre un oneshot mío, que pronto colgará en su sección de fanart dentro de nuestro foro (dirección en mi profile) y a la segunda por ser tan cansina para que lo escribiera y apoyarme tanto, después de todo, este capitulo lo he podido escribir gracias a sus ánimos, es que ahora la inspi la tengo algo perdida UU. Sin mas venga a leer (gomen de nuevo por lo cortito UU)_**

**TRAICIONES… ANIKI!**

Sasuke saltaba por los árboles, estaba utilizando su técnica de rastreo de chakra, y no había uno más fácil de conocer que el de su amigo, a parte que el de Kyubi cantaba a leguas. Llevaba una noche entera caminando y aún lo notaba lejos, tendría que utilizar el jutsu que le enseñó Kakashi, pero no lo dominaba aún así estaría allí en cuestión de minutos.

**-Todo sea por encontraros-,** se convenció a sí mismo ante el riesgo de ejecutarla.

Produjo varios sellos con sus manos y en instantes desapareció convirtiéndose en un remolineante viento que agitó las hojas llevándolas a su propio ritmo. El bosque quedó de nuevo en completo silencio.

**------**

Naruto caminaba confuso por los pasillos, en verdad que tenía ganas de orinar pero no encontraba el lavabo, a parte de que debía volver pronto para que su koi no pensara que había ido en busca de ese tal Anima, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Se desesperó aún más pegándose un pellizco en la entrepierna para poder aguantar, alguien se cruzó en su camino. El rubio alzó la vista, topándose con la tipeja esta, con complejo de travesti. Su orgullo se lo negaba pero o se lo preguntaba a ella o terminaría haciéndolo en una esquina.

**-Que haces por aquí zorro?-,** le soltó Deidara venenosamente, **-vas a ver a Anima-san?-.**

**-No, dime donde esta el lavabo… por… favor…-,** le costó decir.

La rubia se agitó su larga melena con prepotencia y le miró, curvó una sonrisa.

**-La última puerta a la derecha-,** Naruto salió corriendo, **-pero te aconsejaría que fueras a ver a Anima-san-, **el kitsune se volteó mirándola de medio lado, esperando a que se explicara, **-tu precioso Itachi te ha traicionado, pregúntale al jefe, te lo confirmará-, **aseguró, marchándose con la mano levantada en señal de despedida.

El rubio se mordió el labio, con esa advertencia solo había conseguido incrementar su curiosidad, _"de verdad Itachi me habrá traicionado? Será capaz? Traicionarme en que sentido?"_ estaba confundido, aun así se apresuró para llegar al servicio y quedar a gusto, soltando la cantidad de fluidos que presionaban por salir a la luz, se la sujetaba con los ojitos en blanco y una sonrojez hermosa en sus mejillas, suspiró.

**-Que gustito…-,** dijo acabando y subiéndose la cremallera, iba con pantalones anchos negros y una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca, la cual agitaba por el calor. Antes hacía un frío bastante severo y ahora el calor lo estaba matando.

Salió del pequeño lavabo y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba Anima, no sabía bien el camino porque cuando Itachi lo llevó a la habitación estaba desmayado, de todas formas el gran portón sería fácil de reconocer.

Llegó al final del largo pasillo y allí estaba sin pérdida alguna.

**-Jeje, soy el mejor dattebayo!-,** se auto animaba para aplacar sus nervios.

Se acercó lentamente, algo tembloroso abrió la puerta y asomó su cabecita rubia por ella. Todo estaba oscuro pero pudo vislumbrar una figura en el fondo, un brillo rojizo alumbraba sus ojos. Y sin esperarlo una voz procedente de aquel ser le hizo estremecer, hasta en eso se parecían.

**-Adelante Naruto-chan-,** invitó el peliazul.

Con cautela Naruto pasó a la estancia y se fue aproximando con timidez a su anfitrión. Se paró a los pocos centímetros de pie frente a él, Anima permanecía sentado en el suelo, cubierto con aquella espesa capa y su espalda recta y apoyada en la pared. Lo miró con desconfianza y se apresuró a hablar.

**-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, que te une a Itachi y porque te tomas tantas confianzas con ambos hermanos-,** inquirió el kitsune reuniendo valor, aunque tampoco había carecido nunca de ello.

Por sorpresa agarró el brazo del rubio y lo abalanzó sobre sí, dejándole en un bien formado movimiento, sentado en sus caderas. Ante la confusión del menor junto a su gran descaro, le colocó las manos sobre su propio cuello, rodeándole después la cintura y atrayendo sus ojos como un imán.

Las iris azules temblaban, el motivo no lo tenía muy claro, aquel hombre se parecía tanto a Sasuke que aquella proximidad lo tenía embobado. Sin saber porque notó como su cuerpo se movía solo, levantó la mano y acarició las hebras azulinas con ternura, todo esto lo estaba causando el contacto con aquella mirada carmesí.

**-Porque reacciono así… porque tengo ganas de estar contigo?-,** el rubio se intentaba resistir pero había algo que lo impedía, su pecho ardía con anhelo y sus manos deseaban acariciar ese cuerpo, _"kuso! Que me pasa?"_

**-Mi Sharingan, aprovecho el sentimiento que tienes hacia ambos hermanos para incitarte a dejarte llevar-,** respondió como tal cosa. Dirigió su lengua a la morena mejilla y la lamió, el kitsune no pudo más que cerrar los ojos por la caricia.

**-No, déjame, yo amo a Itachi!-,** intentaba resistirse, pero la atracción era demasiado fuerte que al final fue él mismo el que terminó abrazándolo posesivamente.

Anima comenzó a darle delicados besos en el cuello, saboreándolo, succiones y mordidas que alternaba a la vez que lo apretaba más contra sí. El pequeño se revolvía en sus brazos con ricos y sensuales jadeos.

**-Hice un trato con Ita-chan-,** explicó sin dejar de rozar su cuello, Naruto intentó entreabrir sus ojos para mirarle, dejando ver un sutil sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, **-le comenté que si te traía a Akatsuki, le daría poder en la organización para que hiciese lo que gustase-,** ahora el zorrito estaba sorprendido pero a la vez decepcionado, no pudo reprimir una lágrima que surcó su mejilla, **-pero no tenía previsto que se enamorara de ti y menos que tu le correspondieras, Naru… chan…-,** le apartó la lagrima dulcemente con el dorso de la mano y la lamió con la mas pura indecencia.

**-Yo…-,** sollozó un poco, Itachi, su Itachi le había usado para conseguir poder y el le había acompañado como un tonto, lo había usado a gusto.

El Uchiha sonrió, gracias a su Sharingan y a la ternura de aquel chico le fue fácil derrumbarlo emocionalmente. Esa sencillez era lo que más le gustaba. Lo recostó en el suelo y se subió sobre él, acercó su rostro con la mirada clavada en aquellos apetitosos labios que tanto había deseado probar, por fin aquel zorrito sería suyo.

**-No!-,** Naruto lo separó colocando su mano entre ambas bocas, su rostro estaba bastante contraído, **-porque Itachi me haya hecho esto no dejaré que me toques, crees que soy una fulana de usar y tirar? Estas muy equivocado-,** dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y escapó de las garras del líder, **-me voy-,** y corrió hacia la puerta.

El chico de mirada carmesí se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, aún le quedaba otro as para retenerlo.

**-No te interesa saber porque me parezco tanto a Sasu-chan?-,** aquella pregunta formulada con la total de las indeferencias frenó al rubio, provocando que se volvería y lo contemplara con desconfianza.

**-Habla-,** invitó a seguir.

**-Chs, chs-,** negó con un dedo haciéndose el interesante, **-vuelve a mi regazo y te lo contaré todo, completamente todo, con lujo de detalles-.**

Aquella proposición era bastante tentadora, así que después de un gran suspiro volvió a los crueles brazos de aquel ser que tanto conocía sobre las personas que mas apreciaba en esta vida.

**------**

Itachi sujetó de nuevo el pomo, porque dudaba? Naruto no era cualquiera que poder sacrificar, era su pareja, alguien importante por el cual había arriesgado en cuestión de días su vida, sin duda alguna iría en su busca, quién sabe lo que ese hombre, ese que desgraciadamente conoció hace muchos años, le podría llegar a hacer.

Decidido fue a abrir la puerta cuando un gran viento cruzó la habitación, dejándole algo sorprendido. Se cubrió con el brazo hasta que cesó, delante de él se encontraba la última persona que esperaba, su hermano Sasuke, vendría a por su habitual venganza?

**-De nuevo intentas matarme?-.**

Sasuke observó la habitación pero ni rastro del rubio, el único que estaba allí era su hermano que lo miraba serio pero intentando prever el primer ataque, nada le haría, aquella no era su intención, completamente al revés.

**-Aniki…-,** dijo serio, desviando la mirada al suelo.

Itachi no pudo más que aturdirse, hacía tanto que no escuchaba esa palabra, menos dicha por aquella voz, relajó el cuerpo pues sabía que no había venido a lo anterior pensado, seguro que… Naruto le dio el diario, maldito kitsune, cuando venga se las cobraría.

Y allí los dos frente uno del otro, muy tiesos y sin dirigirse la palabra, sin mirarse, vistas centradas a alados contrarios, sus corazones latiendo fuerte, deseando un abrazo, contacto mutuo, pero… su orgullo no se los permitía. Sasuke era el más participativo, pero era producido por su arrepentimiento, la culpabilidad por haberlo tratado de aquella forma durante años.

Algo sonrojado se sentó en la cama comenzando a sudar por nervios y calor, se quitó el chaleco verde quedando en camiseta de tirantes negra. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y entrecruzó los dedos, atreviéndose a mirarlo de reojo.

**-Aniki… siéntate-,** más que una invitación fue casi una orden.

Al mayor no le gustaba ese tonito, pero obedeció, colocando su larga melena azabache detrás de las orejas en un movimiento muy elegante, se quitó como antes el peliazul la camiseta que llevaba, quedándose también en tirantes, ambos vestidos casi iguales.

**-Todo esto lo estas haciendo por el asqueroso diario, cierto?-,** gruñó, lo que mas odiaba en esta vida era que le tuvieran lastima y compasión.

Sin embargo la respuesta que halló de Sasuke no era la que esperaba, si no más bien lo que nunca se paró a pensar.

**-Te agradezco que tantas veces me ayudaras pero…-,** descruzó las manos y apretó ambos puños, **-porque… porque si tu no eres culpable de nada me dejaste solo? Si yo de verdad te importaba porque me abandonaste? Me hiciste aumentar un odio que no tenía fundamento-,** lo encaró con lágrimas en sus ojos, eran de impotencia, **-porque guiaste mi vida hacia una venganza sin sentido? no entiendes que lo que he vivido, por lo que me he mantenido con vida, esta venganza es todo una falsa?-, **estirazó los brazos en señal de protesta, **-mi puta vida ha sido una mentira, una asquerosa mentira!-,** su rostro estaba totalmente enfurecido.

Itachi sonrió tristemente, desactivó el Sharingan dejándolo de un gris opaco, profundo como el de aquella época. Recordó viejos tiempos y golpeó la frente de su hermano, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba tranquilizarlo. Sasuke dio un pequeño gruñido a la vez que se la tocaba (la frente XD), algo cálido le invadió el cuerpo, aquel gesto cariñoso aún lo recordaba.

**-Tenía la esperanza de que un día llegaras a ser tan fuerte como para poder matarme, les quité la vida a todos, yo merezco la muerte, pero… solo a manos de una persona, solo tu puedes acabar con este dolor-,** se quejó tocándose el pecho y bajando la cabeza, masajeando su frente cansado. El menor se rebotó.

**-Eres un egoísta!-,** Itachi nuevamente sorprendido le contempló, **-para poder reconfortarte y expiar tus pecados me separaste de ti, de la única persona que me ayudaba en este mundo, que me protegió y lo siguió haciendo a pesar de las circunstancias, no es justo Aniki!-,** su rostro pasó de furia a pena.

**-Llevas razón… en parte-,** ahora le tocó a Sasuke prestar un poco mas de interés, **-hay otro motivo por el cual no te mantuve conmigo y no se si es el momento adecuado para decírtelo-,** comentó algo nervioso.

**-Es sobre el tal Uchiha Anima, cierto?-,** lo observó de reojo.

El mayor asintió, pero quedó en silencio para poder cortar la conversación, cuando estuvo varios segundos inspeccionándole no pudo evitar acariciar los lindos cabellos azules, hasta ir bajando y rozando su pálida carita. Aún con el paso del tiempo seguía siendo el dulce e ingenuo niño de antaño.

**-Te has convertido en alguien apuesto en mi ausencia-,** comentó sin dejar de acariciarle.

**-No tanto como tú-,** su sonrojo creció ante la sonrisa de Itachi, la cual le hizo recordar algo, **-te acuerdas que te dije… que solo besaría a las personas que realmente llegara a querer?-,** lo miró tímidamente, ocultando cierta vergüenza.

**-Si, me besaste con esa misma excusa, pero en aquella época eras muy pequeño para poder diferenciar-,** notó la mano de Sasuke posada en el brazo con que le dedicaba mismos a su cabello, se quedó algo pensativo.

**-Pues…-,** se fue acercando a la cara del Uchiha mayor, este se mantenía inexpresivo, **-lo sigo haciendo, solo a Naruto y a…-, **sus labios casi se rozaban, **-ti…-,** un pequeño toque, un contacto dulce que le brindaba buscar mas sabor, mas cariño de aquella persona que tanto añoraba.

El chico de melena azabache no se sorprendió, es mas ya lo esperaba, lástima que él no pudiera decir lo mismo, por desgracia su vida no había podido ser tan casta como la de su pequeño hermano.

Respondió el beso, entremezclando sus labios, calidamente, rodeando con su lengua húmeda los rinconcitos que aquella cavidad le dejaba investigar, saliva corría por sus comisuras, mojando más aquel roce sin pasión alguna. Dejó que Sasuke se abrazara a su cuello y él lo rodeó mientras por la cintura, el único afecto que se podían demostrar era de esta forma, la demás se escapaba de su típico comportamiento.

De pronto ambos sintieron el chakra del rubio acercarse, separaron sus labios pero sin soltar el agarre que los mantenía unidos.

Naruto abrió la puerta, se quedó algo retraído al ver allí a su mejor amigo, pero más al hallarlo abrazado a su koi, bajó la vista al suelo y se sentó en la cama contraria, tragándose su sorpresa y orgullo, quitándole la mayor importancia a la escena vista.

Los Uchihas se separaron un poco y lo observaron esperando a que se atreviera a hablar, Itachi ya temía el porque de esa reacción, debería preguntar? Sasuke algo contento por ver al rubio, aunque lo quisiera disimular, se levantó colocándose a su lado, iba a decir algo cuando el kitsune se le adelantó.

**-Itachi… lo se… todo-,** el aludido arrugó el entrecejo, **-puedo comprender que cuando hiciste el trato con Anima no sentías nada por mí, o por lo menos no lo comprendías, pero…-,** con tono triste pero rostro serio se tocó el pecho, arrugando algo la camiseta blanca, **-en verdad duele, duele aquí dentro-,** lo miró fríamente, expresión que utilizaba para no demostrar lastima, **-creí que ya estaba acostumbrado a las traiciones, la de Sasuke me dolió pero la tuya… la tuya me esta matando-,** por fin una lágrima surcó su mejilla rebeldemente.

El mayor de los Uchiha no podía soportar aquella situación y él no estaba acostumbrado a consolar, tampoco tenía excusa que darle, su presencia sobraba en aquellos momentos. Se levantó colocándose bien el pelo y enviándole una última mirada al rubio que podía traducirse como un "lo siento" se marchó de allí, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Su último pensamiento, el morado que mantenía su koi en el cuello.

Naruto se limpió la lágrima que logró muy a su pesar salir a la luz, apretó los dientes y gruñó golpeando la cama.

**-Kuso!-.**

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, pero optó por intentar lo mismo que el zorrito probó con él, esa forma tan cálida de consolar y tranquilizar a alguien, un simple… abrazo.

Envolvió el fino cuerpo con sus brazos, el ojiazul no se movió, se mantuvo mirando al frente, sintiendo algo de calma por aquel agradecido contacto.

**-Compréndelo…-,** pidió el peliazul, al no cargar con aquella venganza, su carácter se suavizaba por momentos.

**-En el fondo lo hago, lo hago-,** suspiró, **-pero… siento que esto te hace daño Sasuke, tu…-,** el Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

**-Eso es lo de menos, ahora que por fin se la verdad-,** endureció algo el rostro, **-me quedaré a vuestro lado, juntos sacaremos a mi onisan de aquí y regresaremos a Konoha, claro si dejan que me quede y no me intentan matar antes…-,** murmuró esto último algo preocupado.

**-No lo harán… te lo aseguro…-,** Naruto muy bajito le susurró.

**------**

_**Bueno que os ha parecido? Una mierda para haber tardado tanto? Y encima que no he puesto nada de itanaru? Joer pues si es verdad UU pero no se… me ha gustado poner ese pedacito itasasu, a parte de que bueno lo que pasó entre naru y anima después no se sabe, ya lo descubrirá Itachi juas juas.**_

**_Estoy harta de poner siempre a naru tan afeminado, así que he intentado ponerlo mas macho, y como en este en casi todos mis fic, yo misma soy la primera en quejarme de eso y repasando los fic me he dado cuenta que yo también lo hago, seré hipócrita UU pero cambiaré, o eso voy a intentar XD._**

_**También me he dado cuenta que la calidad de narración ha bajado de nivel, ahora es mas pobre y repetitiva, no entiendo por que, si le pongo el mismo empeño, pero aún así espero que me lo perdonéis, por favor T.T**_

**_Por último daros las gracias a todas que me habéis leído, espero que lo sigáis haciendo, besos y cuidaos._**


	8. Huellas

_**Bueno este capi se lo dedico a aleena o aya K o evita como yo la llamo XD por darme buenas ideas y se mi compañera de traducción XD, este capi roza a lo extraño, con muchísimos cabos sueltos pero bueno… de nuevo le he dado la vuelta completa al fic, cada vez que escribo se me ocurren cosas distintas, no tengo arreglo UU**_

_**Tabe-chan mi hijita linda, gracias por los dos dibujos de atracción fatal, que haría yo sin ti preciosa? XD morirme de asco? Si ya lo se UU**_

_**HUELLAS**_

Itachi caminaba por los pasillos de la gran guarida, solo tenía algo en mente, partirle la cara a ese despreciable ser, quién se creía que era para hacerle un morado a su kitsune? Y a parte también tenía que advertirle algo, que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a su otöto, si le tocaba un pelo aunque le costara la visa le mataría con sus propias manos. Intentaba mantenerse impasible, pero la frustración le vencían, justo frente a la puerta del cuarto del líder, había otro miembro, pelo castaño, una gran máscara espiral que ocultaba su cara completamente y el único agujero para la visión era le derecho. Estaba apoyado mirando la pared de en frente, sus brazos cruzados algo rígidos, el Uchiha alzó una ceja, estaría nervioso? Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno se despegó de la pared y se rascó la nuca riéndose.

**-Jeje, sabía que vendrías a recriminarle-.**

**-Si lo sabes, que quieres, Tobi?-,** Itachi se paró frente a él, esperando una respuesta seria y no una de sus típicas bobadas.

**-Porque me encumbres? Ya sabes quién soy y porque estoy aquí, en-,** el chico de mirada carmesí le dio un toque con su dedo a la máscara para que se callara y se aproximó hasta quedar pegado a su oído. El movimiento fue tan rápido y la cercanía tan peligrosa que el misterioso joven se tensó.

**-No tengo nada en contra de ellos y menos fidelidad para con esta organización, yo solo tengo un propósito, parecido al tuyo y al de tu gente, tenerte aquí infiltrado me puede hasta venir bien-,** le sonrió de medio lado y le dio la vuelta a la manilla de la puerta, entrando para cerrarla tras él.

Tobi bajó la cabeza, se quito la máscara y con algo de repugnancia se tocó la cara, sintió el calor de una lágrimas rozar sus dedos, tacto de pieles distintas, porque él, porque a él?

**-Kuso…!-,** gruñó antes de volver a colocársela bien y machar de aquel lugar.

**------**

Naruto sentado en la cama tapaba su cara con ambas manos, algo tendría que hacer para solucionar esto, aunque su razón no quisiera su corazón estaba herido y molesto con su koi. Tenía que pensar algo rápido… pero eso a él no se le daba nada bien.

A su lado Sasuke solo lo contemplaba en silencio, no sabía que decir o hacer, además que las dudas le rebosaban, como de importante era ese tal Anima como para que su hermano, el gran Uchiha Itachi le tuviera cierto temor? Estaba confuso, así que con un movimiento secó poco su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, este despejó su cara y dejó caer los brazos a la cama, sabía que ahora vendría una pregunta.

**-Quién es ese tal Uchiha Anima?-,** su voz era algo temerosa pero demostraba una gran ansiedad.

**-El líder de Akatsuki-,** contestó cortante y sin mirarle.

**-Y…-,** pensó un poco como formular la cuestión, **-que tienes en común ese tipo y Itachi?-,** se centró en cualquier reacción del kitsune que le pudiera delatar algo.

Naruto se aferró a la tela de los pantalones mientras se mordía el labio, de ningún modo podía contarle, si no también descubriría la verdad sobre él, no quería cultivar mas odio en el corazón de su amigo, ese sentimiento había regido su vida por mucho tiempo y ya era hora de cambiar.

Se levantó para arrodillarse frente a Sasuke, la cara del zorrito se mantenía más seria de lo normal, pasó ambas manos sobre las del moreno y buscó las palabras adecuadas.

**-Este no es lugar para ti, te usarán para controlar a Itachi, si te quedas en vez de ayudar le traerás problemas-,** todo lo que el rubio decía se iba clavando en el pecho al ojigris, **-además… él y yo ahora somos pareja, tu solo conseguirías hacerte daño, déjamelo todo a mí y vuelve a Konoha, yo me encargo-,** intentó sonreírle como siempre y pasar por alto la terrible cara de enfado que mantenía el moreno.

**-Si quieres que me aparte para poder follar con él a gusto, por eso no te preocupes, no me interpondré, yo solo quiero ayudar, sacaros de aquí!-,** gritó retirando las manos del kitsune de sobre las suyas y apretando bruscamente los puños.

Naruto se ofendió, como podía creer que lo que quería era quitarlo del medio? Era todo por su bien, sería mal pensado el amargado este… Se levantó y le abofeteó, dejándolo resonar en toda la estancia y una marca rojiza formada por sus cinco dedos se quedara señalada en la pálida cara. Sasuke quedó algo extraviado, no se lo esperaba.

**-Yo solo lo hago por tu bien, me importas Sasuke y solo quiero protegerte, dattebayo!-,** se alteraba por momentos.

El Uchiha menor ya estaba harto, porque todo el mundo quería protegerlo manteniéndolo en la ignorancia? Esa no es forma de proteger a nadie, la vas hiriendo poco a poco.

**-Eres igual que Itachi, os cobijáis en una capa de inexpresividad, queréis que os odie para no involucrarme, guiarme hacia un camino equivocado para que no pregunte por otro, cegarme para que solo vea una cosa, odio y venganza, sabes algo? Estoy harto! De esa forma me hacéis mas daño!-,** el rubio se sorprendió ante la veracidad de las palabras, aún así no cambió de opinión, **-crees que soy tonto y no me doy cuenta que todo esto es para ocultarme quién es Uchiha Anima, tengo que saber la verdad de un puñetera vez, dobe!-,** su frente y rostro se arrugaban en una mueca desesperada, estaba perdiendo el control.

**-No te lo diré, por ahora no-,** se intentó serenar y le clavó su mirada más segura.

**-Usuratonkachi!-,** se mordió el labio y cerró el puño, turno ahora para el Uchiha de pegarle un puñetazo, tenía que despejar toda su furia y de ahí salió el golpe.

Naruto escupió un poco de sangre, se limpió los restos con la mano y quedó en silencio, no tenía nada que añadir.

**------**

Itachi entró sin llamar, cerró la puerta a su paso y esperó, tenía que admitir que estaba algo nervioso pero era mas la rabia que le envolvía. Lo observó, Anima estaba apoyado con ambas manos en el viejo balcón que albergaba su cuarto, se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero no se movió ni un ápice, seguía observando el paisaje o haciendo como él que lo hacía.

**-Tan ha gusto as quedado después de probar el sabor de mi Naruto-kun?-,** preguntó Itachi, enfureciéndose el mismo en mayor grado.

**-Lo mejor…-,** se fue volviendo despacio, **-es cuando se resistía…, tremendamente exquisito-,** rió.

Cuando se dio la vuelta el chico de mirada carmesí se retrajo en una mueca de sorpresa, eso… esa tremenda herida se la había causado el rubio? La cara de Anima estaba ensangrentada, su ojo derecho había sido arrancado de un zarpaso, casi propio de un animal si no conociera esa mitad de Naruto. Pero… Itachi intentó serenarse y pensar, como podía el kitsune seguir vivo y sin ningún rasguño después de llevarse por delante uno de sus preciados mangekyous? No se le ocurría nada, o tal vez… Levantó el rostro totalmente asombrado, porque nunca había caído en porque tenía tanto obsesión por él? Es que eran iguales, Naruto y Anima tenían mucho en común.

**-Ahora entiendes porque lo quiero a mi lado, ne Ita-chan? Tú y yo compartimos sangre, hermano… pero… tengo más similitudes con él, solo quedamos tres personas y su destino esta ligado al mío-,** sonreía de forma prepotente mientras tapada su ojo con una mano ensuciándola de rojo.

El Uchiha mediano tragó saliva, era una verdad aplastante pero de todas formas no permitiría que lo alejaran de él, Naruto era suyo y de nadie más, la única persona que lo trató sin importarle quién fuera ni que había echo, esa sonrisa sincera, esos ojos azules, es inocencia presuntuosa, ese niño era ahora su vida.

**-Esa palabrería no tiene valor para mí, Naruto-kun es mi pareja, y aunque tenga que tirar por la borda todo el trabajo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, para protegerlo sería capaz de cualquier cosa-,** gruñó de una forma ronca y segura.

**-Te has vuelto un cobarde, antes nos habrías intentado matar a todos-,** burló restregándose con el puño la cuenca vacía del ojo.

**-Antes no me importaba nada, pero ahora hay personas que quiero proteger-,** quería mantener una expresión inactiva, pero esta conversación lo estaba afectando demasiado.

El mayor cogió unas vendas y comenzó a cubrirse el ojo dañado con tranquilidad, tenía una cara serena, seguramente ya sabría que decir para llevar a Itachi hacia sus dominios, le gustaba acorralarlo como a una presa asustada, quitarle esos humos y demostrarle quién manda, quién era el hermano mayor…

**-Personas…? Mmm… a parte de naru-chan… otra persona… haber…-,** hacía como el que pensaba, reventándole los nervios al moreno, **-podría ser sasu-chan? Mmm… que interesante sería contarle la verdad, ponerlo en tu contra… emocionante….-,** Itachi encogió los ojos y apretó los puños, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento y eso excitaba aún mas a Anima **-decepcionarse de su hermano mayor por dos veces… a parte de saber que también le quitó la persona que ama, ya lo veo destruido, hundido y programando su nueva venganza, kukuku-,** reía de forma provocadora, quería que le atacara, divertirse un rato.

Itachi activó el mangekyou y apretó los puños, ese cabrón lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, solo podía hacer una cosa, aunque lo arriesgara todo a una.

**------**

Deidara caminaba por los pasillos, no podía estar en lo cierto, el chakra de esa persona no podía existir. Alzó la vista y contempló nervioso la habitación, nunca había llegado hasta allí ya que no se lo tenían permitido, ahora agradecía que el líder estuviera ocupado con el asunto del Kyubi. Deslizó la puerta y pasó, todo estaba oscuro, en el fondo se podía oír una especie de muelles y muchas piezas de metal. Caminó despacio intentando acomodar sus ojos a la penumbra que invadía la estancia, aún su pecho albergaba la esperanza de que su instinto estuviera en lo cierto.

**-No deberías estar aquí-,** una voz muy conocida por él hizo eco.

Se paró de lleno, intentó acomodar la voz en su mente, se secó el sudor de su frente y siguió avanzando, llegó hasta una camilla, su pecho palpitaba acelerado, estaba angustiado y no podía evitarlo pero lo que vio fue… fue… extraño, no sabía si alegrarse o sentir pena.

**-Sasori…-,** un tono bajito… triste… no sabía como aquel que tanto admiraba y en cierto modo mantenía un fuerte sentimiento había acabado en aquel estado.

Sobre la camilla, Sasori solo con su torso formado intentaba arreglar cuidadosamente sus piernas, era una marioneta pero arreglada sería como alguien normal. Buscó con la mirada cierta herramienta que no encontraba, hizo mueca de disgusto al hallarla lejos de su alcance. Estirazó su mano.

**-Deidara pásame eso-,** ordenó, por muchos años que hubiera vivido seguía siendo un niño.

El rubio agarró el trozo de hierro y con una sonrisa calmada se lo pasó a su compañero, rozando en un instante eso dedos rígidos, que en realidad pertenecían al verdadero cuerpo de aquel crío calculador.

Este también notó el contacto pero nada más, después de dirigirle una mirada pausada, continuó con su trabajo, volvería a ser un niño normal, a su verdadero cuerpo, gracias al jutsu que le había enseñado Anima-sama.

Deidara más tranquilo se sentó frente a él y dejando las preguntas incómodas a parte se limitó a observarlo, se sentía bastante realizado y no sabía porque, solo con su mera presencia había olvidado todo lo demás.

**------**

Sasuke aun esperaba que su amigo se lo contara todo, lo miraba de una forma intimidante y constante, demostrándole así que no pensaba desistir de la idea. Naruto por su parte intentaba desviar la mirada, no quería contestar pero tampoco mentirle, así que decidió quedar en silencio.

Como le podía al Uchiha esa actitud por parte del rubio, encogió furioso el rostro y levantó nuevamente el puño. Rechazando la idea de defenderse cerró sus ojos azules y esperó el golpe en su mejilla, aunque este nunca llegó.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, contempló como Itachi lanzaba a un sorprendido Sasuke a la cama, después de recibir una valiosa cachetada. Se quedó estático ante la escena. El peliazul se tocó la mejilla y apretó las sabanas del lecho, estaba furioso.

**-Aniki, tu…-,** intentó protestar.

**-Vete, no pintas nada aquí, ya sabes la verdad sobre el clan, la relación que me una con Uchiha Anima no es de tu incumbencia, largo-,** ordenó mirándolo con severidad, a la vez que volvía sus brazos rígidos y su rostro endurecido.

**-Yo… solo quería ayudaros, sacaros de aquí!-,** intentaba evitar llorar, pero se sentía impotente ante aquella situación.

**-Nadie te la ha pedido, en este momento estorbas Sasuke, serás de mejor ayuda en Konoha y lo sabes-,** ahora fue el rubio quién habló, colocándose al lado de su koi, ya que había quedado atrás.

El menor de los Uchiha, quería rehusarse a marchar, pero habían golpeado de tal manera su orgullo que no podía insistir. Formó un par de sellos y antes de desaparecer en un círculo de aire que lo envolvió, los miró fijamente.

**-Ya sabéis donde estoy-,** lo dijo de forma asqueada, cerró los ojos y se desvaneció en un instante.

Naruto al ver que desparecía alzó su mano para retenerlo, no quería que se fuera de ese modo, aunque fuera lo mejor, lo único que pudo atrapar fue el frescor de la brisa que había dejado.

**-Lo siento Sasuke…-,** susurró al aire, totalmente arrepentido.

Itachi lo miró seriamente, lo agarró de los hombros y lo sentó bruscamente en la cama. El rubio se sorprendió, a que venía eso, porque ahora? Observó como acercada dos dedos a su cuello y lo pasaba por el morado que lo recubría, tragó saliva nervioso, de alguna manera había intentado creer que no se daría cuenta pero si lo hizo y sudó escandalosamente.

**-Esto…-,** seguía delineándolo con su tacto suave, alterando más al kitsune, **-te lo hizo ante o después de arrancarle el ojo?-,** preguntó ahora clavando su mirada en los delicados labios rojizos, no hacía ni 48 horas de la última vez y ya lo necesitaba.

Naruto desvió la vista avergonzado, suspiró y sujetando la mano de su koi se lo intentó explicar.

**-Me contó vuestro trato y me intentó forzar creyendo que me dejaría-,** el Uchiha frunció el ceño, **-pero no lo hice, así que optó por contarme todo lo demás…-,** se mojó los labios de una manera que le pareció muy sensual al moreno, **-estaba tan impactado que no pude reaccionar y cuando me día cuenta que me estaba desnudando Kyubi hizo el resto, gomen nasai… Itachi-,** desvió la cabeza algo triste, pero intentó ocultar su pena, él ya no era un niño, era un hombre…

El mayor metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto, este al sentir el tacto se estremeció y un delicado rubor acudió a sus mejillas. Era gratificante poder sentir esa suavidad en sus dedos, ese deseo y dulzura que mezclaba en cada acto…

**-Déjame que borre cada huella que puso en tu piel-,** le susurró al oído, rozando con sus labios la mejilla y haciendo un caminito de húmedos besos hasta su boca, **-y déjame colocar de nuevo las mías-.**

Presionó la pequeña boquita, transmitiéndose calidez, atrapó el labio inferior y lo acomodó entre los suyos, estrujándolo con suavidad. Poder sentirse en brazos de la personaba amada hacia que el rubio se olvidara de todos sus problemas, con un beso suyo se derretía. Notar como le abrasaba los labios con movimientos de sumisión, como le envolvía la boca entera con rápidos actos, haciéndola suya con presión, dominándola… le provocaba un calor interno extenuante.

Se separaron y el rubio se dejó tender en la cama, mirándolo con deseo, pidiendo con el temblar de sus ojos que siguiera aquella sesión de placer. Itachi sonrió, no había nada que lo llenara más que ver las ansias plasmadas en la cara de su querido zorrito.

**-Quieres?-,** intentó preguntar Itachi, alzándole la camiseta.

**-Házmelo…-,** le cortó bruscamente, incorporándose un poco, y quitarle él también la suya.

Naruto comenzó a lamer el blanco pecho de su koi, que se mantenía sentado sobre su cadera, observando la calentura del pequeño. Este abarcaba con sus manos toda aquella piel de porcelana, saboreándola, dejando un caminito de saliva hasta los pezones rosados y agitarlos con su lengua. De la boca del moreno todo eran suspiros que se escapaban sensualmente, su rostro se arrugaba en una mueca placentera que le encantaba al rubio. Mordió sus tetillas solo para verla mas acentuada, su cara se veía excitante y con un extraño alo de pureza inimaginable, saber que solo él había conseguido esa expresión de aquella persona ante lo demás tan calculadora, lo hacía sentir alguien importante.

**-Me dejas que…?-,** intentó preguntar ahora el kitsune.

**-No-,** inquirió Itachi.

Lo echó de nuevo sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo, la boca, las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, volvió a los labios, los devoró sin cuidado, besó su barbilla, deslizó sus labios por el moreno cuello y sus manos por el borde del pantalón, haciendo rozar con la yema de sus dedos la sensible ingle.

**-I… Ita… chi…-,** suspiró el rubio, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el placer y sus piernas se habrían solas, invitándole a seguir.

**------**

_**Bueno pues hasta ahí quedo la cosa XD entenderéis ahora porque digo que me ha quedado extraño, todo lo que escribo me queda extraño leches UU ah! Gomen por dejar el lemon a medias, pero no tenías mas ganas de seguir XD (que mala excusa jeje)**_

_**Ahora aclarar algunas cosas, desde ahora Deidara me referiré a él como tío ya que todo el mundo sabe que lo es y quién no lo sepa es que va un poco atrasado UU. Después Sasori todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto, pero no fue ni en la arena y menos por manos de Sakura, aunque también me da pereza inventármelo así que lo he dejado así. Después pues Tobi esta en Akatsuki aunque también esté Sasori, si se añade otro miembro mas pero a ver quién saco o lo dejo así. Gaara tiene a Shukaku no se lo quitaron, eso será una misión que tendrán que ejecutar después, y por ultimo decir que este fic será todo alrededor de Akatsuki, casi todo irá de ellos, ok? Uff que follón espero que me hayáis entendido.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews aunque ahora la cosa esté escasa me conformo con los que tengo, arigato n.n **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi, que espero que no tarde mucho jeje.**_


	9. Dark Naruto

**_Este fic realmente se me va de las manos, que lioso todo, leches UU. Dark Naruto? Lo que hay que ver… ainss UU. Este capi esta dedicado a mi hijita Tabe-chan, que le encanta este fic y también una cosa que me pareció curiosa, la mayoría adoráis a Anima y eso que es un personaje inventado los cuales nunca hacen mucha gracia, pero por lo visto este rompe esquemas XD me alegro mucho, a mi Anima también me pone que no veas XD_**

**DARK NARUTO**

Sasuke en vez de ir directo a Konoha, paró en el bosque contiguo a la guarida de Akatsuki. Tenía que averiguar quién era el líder y el porque se lo ocultaban con tanto ahínco, se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada que le resultaba hasta vergonzoso. Se tapó el rostro casando, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Que era lo correcto en estos casos? Itachi y Naruto era las únicas personas que le importaban, ¿podría volver a la aldea sabiendo que estaban en peligro?

A su espalda una brisa cubrió el ambiente acompañada de un fuerte olor a violetas. Sasuke respiró hondo, le era realmente familiar aquella sensación. Despacio se fue dando la vuelta y vio a alguien frente a él. Sus ojos se agradaron, era… era… igualito a él, casi como mirarse en un espejo. Su pelo azulado caía un poco sobre sus hombros, de mayores dimensiones que el del Uchiha menor. Era un poco más alto y su piel igual de cristalina. Tantos eran los pensamientos que recorrían su mente que decidió optar por una posición defensiva, ¿quién podría ser?

**-Kukuku, creía que harías algo mas llamativo, tengo que reconocer que tienes la misma tranquilidad que Ita-chan-,** después de seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa desquiciante, ascendió las vendas que ocultaban ambos ojos para dejarla trasversal a su cabeza, tapando solo el izquierdo y…, **-mangekyou Sharingan-,** soltó con una voz burlona, mientras se iba acercando al pobre chico.

Sasuke veía su vida pasar a una velocidad de vértigo frente a sus ojos, ¿quién podría ser él, un Uchiha? ¿Ese tal Anima, pero si parecían gemelos, era imposible… era imposible… Negaba con la cabeza, no podía ser, ¿tendrían alguna relación?

**-¿Eres Uchiha Anima?-,** preguntó intentado mantener la voz firme y no mostrar debilidad alguna.

El también peliazul se paró frente al menor y de forma desinteresada se rascó el cuello, abriéndose previamente la capa que caracterizaba a Akatsuki. Aunque el pequeño no llegó a verlo, lo que le ardía era el mismo sello maldito que él portaba.

**-Si, lo soy pequeño Sasu-chan-,** rió acercándose hasta ahora posar su mano en el hombro del mono negro, **-solo vengo a avisarte de algo…-,** Sasuke intentaba procesar a una velocidad de vértigo lo que decía, **-dentro de unos días, ellos irán a por Sabaku no Gaara o mas bien a por Shukaku, piensa si quieres dejar que el lindo Naru-chan termine siendo un asesino por culpa de nuestro querido Ita-chan-,** lo soltaba todo con sorna, sabiendo que no entendía palabra de lo que decía.

Anima recorrió con un dedo la piel de su frente y bajó por la fina nariz. El ojigris no entendía que pretendía pero aun así, su cercanía lo acongojaba. Ahora surcaba su yema por la mejilla izquierda hasta parar en sus labios. Se deslizó por ellos, finitos y tiernos, notando su sensual temblor. Pensó lo que había echo horas antes y sonrió con malicia, su plan iba viento en popa, en un rápido, o mejor dicho, fugaz movimiento, se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios en un leve contacto. Sasuke se sintió extraño y cerró los ojos, ¿porque se sentía tan bien siendo besado por un extraño? Un insólito chakra morado traspasó la boca de Anima para colarse en la del menor, que sorbió sin saberlo, toda la energía.

Se separó despacio y lo miró a los profundos ojo negros, que en estos momento estaban embobados observándolo, deseantes de más poder…

**-Nos veremos pronto, Sasu-chan…-,** dicho esto desapareció, dejando de nuevo únicamente aquel resto de olor a violetas.

Sasuke pudo recobrar la respiración y volver a sí mismo. Lo primero que hizo aun desconcertado fue rozar sus labios con los dedos y cerrar después fuertemente el puño. ¿Pero que mierda le había echo ese tío con el Sharingan, para no poder reaccionar? Le había como aturdido para que simplemente atendiera a sus palabras.

Se llevó una mano al entrecejo y lo masajeó, tenía que reconocer que era un hombre peligroso, pero… aun no veía el porque de no dejarle verlo, tampoco se esperaba que fuera a buscarlo y menos para decirle el próximo movimiento de Akatsuki, ¿sería una trampa? No creía… pero… ¿entonces porque le había besado? ¿Que sacaba Anima dándole un beso a él? De repente su sello ardió, jadeó resistiendo el agudo dolor y la cara de aquel hombre se incrustó permanente en su mente, ¿que era lo que le había echo…?.

**-Kuso… ¿porque no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza? Que sensación tan extraña… te-tengo que ir a avisar a Hokage-sama, kuso…-,** balbuceaba por el dolor.

Hizo de nuevo un par de sellos y el chico también despareció, dejando en total tranquilidad el bosque.

**------**

Itachi sobre el rubio se dedicaba a besarle el cuello, succionando con sus labios la morena piel hasta enrojecerla, marcándolo de nuevo. Este pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda del mayor, rozando cada milímetro de aquella perfecta piel descubierta, notando sus uñas crecer y arañándola hasta dejar caer un poquito de sangre. El Uchiha rugió levantando la cabeza de golpe y mirando los ojos azules que empezaban a volverse de un color ámbar. No le prestó mucha atención y lo agarró de las muñecas alzándolas por encima de la cabeza dorada, se dedicó a cazar sus labios devorándolos, mientras el menor sobaba con sus piernas el culo del moreno. Las subió hasta colocarlas en su cintura y lo apresó por ella, acercándolo lo máximo para que le penetrara bruscamente.

**-Mmm… ah… Na-Naruto-kun…-,** jadeaba Itachi… nunca había visto a su zorrito tan entregado.

El rubio se limitó a morderle el cuello clavándole unos finitos colmillos mientras seguía arañando su espalda, apretando así el contacto y haciendo algo brutales las embestidas. Mas allá de hacerse daño lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus enormes gemidos acompañados de algunos que otros quejidos furiosos por más.

**-Kuso...-,** maldició con la voz algo más ronca de lo normal, le dio un empujón al Uchiha mayor para que se retirara y le dio la espalda colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama, **-¿no sabes hacerlo mejor… o es que la pelea con Anima-san te ha dejado algo tocado…?-,** burlaba para provocarlo, tenía una expresión extraña, algo mas bien siniestra, sus ojitos azules ahora eran ámbar y afilados, se podían ver unos pequeños colmillos y sus bigotitos erizados. Al ver que no que no se movía, hizo amago de levantarse, **-si no eres capaz de darme el placer que necesito, iré a que me lo de... "otro"-,** siguió en sus trece de alterarlo, recalcando la última palabra para que entendiera a quién se refería.

Itachi gruñó y antes de que el kitsune pudiera rozar con un pie el suelo, lo sujetó del brazo, echándolo salvajemente a la cama, colocándolo en la posición en que le había provocado. Lo aprisionó de la cintura y apretó la cabeza dorada contra la almohada, observando sorprendido como se relamía los labios y ronroneaba de placer.

**-No se que te ha pasado, pero si te gustaba que te de fuerte, solo tenías que decírmelo-.**

Comenzó a darle agresivos bocaditos por toda la columna a la vez que palpaba el redondito culito de Naruto, sobándolo con energía y abriéndole las nalgas para dilatarle un poco la entrada. Este rugió para que se diera prisa, lo quería todo en ese momento. Para que callara, el moreno le tapó la boca con la mano y buscaba encajarla con rapidez. Uzumaki notándola ya atravesándole con fogosidad, se permitió morder con descaro la pálida mano que quería frenar sus feroces gemidos, haciéndola sangrar en abundancia.

**-Kuso… eres peor que un animal de verdad…-,** se quejó Itachi, ¿pero que le había dado a este hoy?

Excitándose más por la agresividad mostrada, empezó a darle duro, notando como por la extrema velocidad, el cuerpo del rubio saltaba bajo el suyo, clavándole más los colmillos en cada embestida. Dejaba escapar diversos quejiditos cuando se liberó de aquella mano, la saliva recorría sus anchos labios y caía por su barbilla. Se agarraba a las sabanas y aceleraba en dirección contrario los movimientos, haciendo que su culo chocara con la pelvis del mayor. Esto enloquecía a Itachi que mas se echaba sobre la espalda del zorrito, adentrándose todo lo que podía y mordiéndole los hombros, apretando más y mas la acción.

**-Grrr… rrrr… rrrr….-,** eran los quejidos que dejaba escapar Naruto.

Su cara se volvió cada vez mas roja, su vientre en encogió y su prieto trasero empezó a contraerse, estrujándosela de una forma exquisito al mayor. Al notarlo el Uchiha puso una cara de placer infinito, mientras clavaba sus uñas en las nalgas y la aprisionaba brutalmente contra él. Naruto comenzó a gemir más fuerte, tanto que era lo único aparte de los muelles de la cama que podía escuchar el moreno. En un extraño movimiento donde se alzó el zorrito, mordiéndose el labio y en un salvaje gruñido, terminó, bañando todo el lecho de su blanca semilla.

Relamiéndose los labios y observando como Itachi estaba apunto de explotar, se echó sobre él, quedando sentando de espaldas. Empezó a saltar de forma brusca y aprentando sus músculos tanto que este, casi con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos y tremendas gotas de sudor surcando su rostro pálido se vino. Casi cayendo sentando en las sábanas por la ráfaga de placer que su ser había sentido.

Naruto con una risita demasiada siniestra lo empujó para que se tendiera en la cama y comenzó a morderle el pecho, apretándole los músculos de su abdomen y bajando hasta presionar su sexo.

**-Ah… déjalo ya… Naruto-kun… no… puedo mas…-,** hablaba entrecortadamente, había llegado con tantas ganas que no quedaba ni un poco de fuerza en todo su cuerpo.

**-Jajaja… así te quería ver…-,** sacó su lengua y la llevó por todos sus carnosos labios, recogiendo las gotitas de saliva que aun quedaban por ellos. Alzó un mano y unas inmensas garras crecieron en ellas, sorprendiendo al mayor que lo observaba perplejo, **-¿como se siente…-,** llevó el dedo índice y clavándoselo en el pecho empezó a bajar por él, una mueca de dolor le cubrió la cara al moreno, **-el gran Uchiha Itachi, al estar bajo el dominio…-,** añadió dos dedos mas, haciendo ahora tres carriles sangrantes, **-de este pequeño e insignificante zorrito?-,** y pasó su lengua para recoger todo el líquido carmesí posible, dejando que el mayor notaba su excitación chocando contra la suya.

Itachi gimió por el contacto y la sensualidad con la que transformaba cada gesto, para pronto volver en sí y darle una tremenda cachetada, enviándole al suelo, fuera de la cama.

**-¿Que te pasa?-,** lo observó con seriedad, ese no era su Naruto, **-no quiero estar con Kyubi, regresa a ti Naruto-kun-,** pidió en un tono seco.

El rubio que estaba de rodillas entre las dos camas rió, rió de forma cínica y malvada. Se llevó las uñas a la boca y comenzó a lamerlas mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba su hombría con suavidad y verdadera dedicación.

**-Soy yo… Uzumaki Naruto… el mismo de siempre, pero… ya me cansé de ser el baka al que todo el mundo pisotea, el dobe que se deja follar por todos, el usuratonkachi que todo el mundo quiere dominar, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme, ¿ne?-,** como un gato salvaje, comenzó a ronronear y sensualmente volver a acercarse a la cama, desde donde sentado en ella, Itachi lo miraba sin fiarse mucho.

Fue subiendo por sus piernas, centrarse por sus muslos y sentarse en sus caderas, mientras jugueteaba con los lindos cabellos negros que bañaban rebelde todo aquel pecho descubierto. Se acercó a su oreja y con la puntita de la lengua la lamió despacio.

**-Además… ¿no me digas que no te ha gustado tenerme de una forma tan salvaje?-,** le susurró en un suspiro húmedo y exquisito.

Itachi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, sobre todo cuando con delicadeza descendió su mano y empezó a tocársela de forma mimosa y entregada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba contener aquel placer mordiéndose el labio, ¿como podía ponerle tan caliente aquel zorrito sobre sus piernas, eran tan extasiante solo mirarlo de contonearse sobre él y lamerle el cuello mientras se la agitaba deliciosamente…

Mientras el mayor intentaba disfrutar al máximo aquellas extremas sensaciones, los ojos malvados del zorrito brillaron, concentraron chakra naranja en su mano libré y con una inmensa carcajada, por la cual el Uchiha se retrajo, intentó clavársela en el hombro. Como pudo el moreno saltó y solo recibió un rasguño superficial, pero eso sí quedando a bastante distancia del pequeño, que seguía riendo.

**-¿Pero que mierda pretendes…? ¡Soy yo… Itachi… reacciona!-,** decía mientras intentaba esquivar las garras que iban directas a su cara.

Naruto después del último intento con sus manos, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y con la pierna contraria intentó golpearle en el estomago. El moreno se alzó y apoyándose en ella para esquivarla, saltó por encima del rubio, quedando ahora junto a la puerta.

**-Huyes…?-,** soltó burlón, creyéndose la victoria.

**-Naruto-kun, solo estoy evitando el tener que matar a la persona que amo…-,** ahora se permitió arquear una leve sonrisa superior.

No supo a que nivel pudo aquel gesto crisparle los nervios al rubio, que empezó a desprender todo el chakra rojizo que pudo. Itachi empezó a sudar pero… no era de mucho tiempo que los demás estuvieran allí al captar aquel torrente de poder. Y estaba en lo cierto, el primero que llegó fue Kisame, que derribando la puerta con su espada se colocó al lado de su antiguo compañero.

**-¿Que le ha pasado al pequeño?-,** preguntó algo interesado por la extraña actitud de este.

**-No lo se… pero tenemos que retenerlo como sea, hay que buscar una forma que no le haga daño alguno-,** quería mantenerse frío pero la preocupación rondaba su tono de voz.

Kisame lo miró de reojo, entendiendo lo que en verdad quería decir con esa frase, desvendó su Samehada y con un leve movimiento esta chupó la mayoría del chakra rojizo que intentaba usar el kitsune.

**-Esa espada…-,** rugió bajito… mirándola con ganas de hacerla pedazos.

En ese momento llegó Tobi acompañado de Deidara, que observaban la escena más que sorprendidos. El rubio sacó su arcilla para atacar a Naruto pero el castaño le sujetó la mano.

**-¿Que haces..?-,** preguntó, molesto porque interrumpieran su arte. Este le señaló la cara de Itachi.

**-Mírale…-,** ordenó secamente.

A regañadientes Deidara ascendió la vista y lo observó. Parecía inmune pero se mordía levemente el labio, signo de impotencia. Estaba claro, debajo de esa fachada que quería mostrar estaba desesperado por buscar la manera de tranquilizar al pequeño rubio.

**-Os mataré a todos…-,** gruñó el kitsune, corriendo veloz hacia Kisame para golpearle la espada.

Itachi se colocó en frente y le sujetó la garra, ascendiéndola para golpearle en la cabeza pero… un chasqueo de dos dedos hizo que los ojos de Naruto se volvieran azules y este cayera inconsciente en los brazos de su koi, que rápidamente los cargó en ellos suspirando aliviado.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta y dejaron paso a la sombra que entraba lentamente en la estancia. El peliazul mostrando su único ojo carmesí, se deslizó entre ellos con una más que siniestra sonrisa, quedando frente a frente con su hermano. Aun ante la asesina mirada que le envidaba el moreno, se dedicó a acariciar ricamente el cabello dorado del zorrito, admirando la belleza con la que lo había encontrado, todo envuelto en odio y sed de sangre.

**-¿Como has podido frenarlo?-,** formuló secamente el Uchiha mediano, sin dudar por un instante que su asqueroso hermano había tenido algo que ver en todo este asunto.

**-Pues…-,** se llevó un dedo a la boca y se echó contra la pared, en gesto interesante, **-cuando le conté la verdad e intenté hacerlo mío le ocurrió lo mismo, así que tuve que pensar en algo para que no tener que matarlo-,** seguía con mirada superior, haciendo sentir a los demás insectos insignificantes a su lado, **-recogí un poco de su propio chakra en un beso y lo absorbí, así cada vez que su actitud se volviera agresiva con un chasqueo de mis dedos y desprender un poco de su chakra para que lo reconozca, es suficiente, kukuku-,** rió mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa abierta.

"_Ese jutsu…"_ pensó Itachi…_ "es demasiado pronto para usarlo, menos mal que… otöto-kun se ha ido…"_ no le prestó mas atención al peliazul y con delicadeza recostó a Naruto en la cama, dejando que con suavidad este se estremeciera sobre las sabanas.

**-I... ta… chi… gomen…-,** y su cabeza recayó a un lado.

Solo por eso Anima sentía su sangre arder, ese niño solo pensaba en su hermano menor, y aunque eran iguales a él no le prestaba la mínima atención. Se intentó acercar de nuevo pero el cuerpo del moreno le retuvo, se colocó entre la cama y el jefe, mirándolo de la forma más amenazante que había utilizado contra él.

**-Largo…-,** gruñó secamente, casi sin mover los labios.

Esa actitud volvía a hacerle gracia al mayor y le sujetó fijamente su barbilla. Los ojos carmesí chocaron preguntando algo y aceptando mas tarde. Todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos por la extrema cercanía, ¿pero a esos cuatro que les pasaba? ¿Estaban todos con todos o pretendían algo más allá?. Anima agarró posesivamente por la cintura a Itachi mientras este le sujetaba por la nuca, el mayor aun manteniendo la sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, los unió fogosamente con los de su hermano y los presionó lo máximo posible. Entonces fue cuando Itachi lo sintió, un chakra púrpura y muy poderoso ser absorbido por su boca e ir invadiendo sin control su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos, Anima se separó y dejó respirando profundamente a un moreno que tenía los ojos algo más abiertos de los normal. Tener una pequeña cantidad del chakra de Kyubi en su cuerpo no era lo mas fácil de llevar del mundo, sentía su cuerpo hervir, hasta creía empezar a tener algo de fiebre. Se masajeó la frente notando como su vista comenzaba a nublarse y finalmente cayó de rodillas en el suelo, inspirando todo el aire posible.

**-¿Te he dado demasiada cantidad? ¿No puedes soportar ni ese grado de sobre poder?-,** reía con sorna, al final el gran Uchiha Itachi no era tan poderoso como pensaba.

**-Ve… te…-,** se levantó como pudo y echó a todo el mundo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad y volviendo a la cama. Se arrodilló donde descansaba Naruto y acomodó la cabeza en la orilla del lecho, fijó los ojos en el rubio y así perdió la conciencia, **-Naruto…-.**

**------**

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando dos pequeñas porciones de tarta, una para ella y otra para su lindo koi que la esperaba en el salón. Cuando por fin los había colocado en sus respectivos platos, varios golpes ansiosos se escucharon en la puerta.

**-¡Sai! ¡Abre tú por favor! ¡Yo ahora no puedo!-,** gritó para que se le escuchara bien.

Este saltó del sillón y con su típica y sensual forma de andar se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y notando como algo caía a su paso. Se agachó y pudo reconocer a Sasuke en el suelo, su piel empezaba a ponerse algo más oscura y su pelo estaba casi azul claro.

**-Kuso…-,** gruñó mientras lo agarraba por debajo de los brazos para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa, asomándose después para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había visto llegar.

**-Ocurre algo?-,** preguntó la pelirosa saliendo con sus tartas en la mano, cuando vio a su amigo en el suelo y en aquel estado, las dejó sobre la mesita del pasillo y corrió hasta el salón, sentándose frente a él y dando pequeñas palmadas en la cara, **-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… reacciona… reacciona…-,** pedía angustiada.

El cabello del peliazul volvía a su estado normal, al igual que su piel, aunque el sufrimiento de su cara no parecía ceder en intensidad. Antes la dificultad del caso, el moreno decidió traer ayuda, pues no sería correcto llevarlo al hospital sin preguntarle antes que había ocurrido al Uchiha, si hacía mal ganaría su antipatía.

**-Voy en busca de Kakashi-sensei, ahora vuelvo Sakura-chan-,** y ante esto Sai desapareció.

Haruno cogió un vaso de agua que había por ahí y con lo dedos comenzó a echarle un poco en la cara para que se espabilara, pero solo consiguió que hablara mínimamente.

**-Naruto… Itachi…-,** balbucea casi de forma ininteligible.

**------**

**_A quedado muy mal? UU espero que no, no se pero… se me hizo casi imposible describir todo lo que quería en este capi, no sabía como ponerlo para que lo comprendierais sin destripar toda la trama, por eso creo que quedó un poco, demasiado lioso. Hay una cosa que me he dado cuenta ahora que lo he vuelto a leer XD, todos los de Akatsuki llegar y Itachi y Naruto están completamente desnudos, y por lo que se ve les da absolutamente igual, que fallo UU bueno da igual ahí a presumir de paquete XD. Perdonadme si la narración no esta muy bien o por las faltas de ortografía, también por cualquier fallo que haya, y eso que estaba inspirada, lo he escrito todo en un día, seguido, y unas tres horas XD ains... venga vamos a por los reviews._**

**Kikimaru:** _Arigato porque te encantara n.n bueno por lo de Sasuke es que cambié de opinión en el último momento y lo tengo preparado para otra cosa XD Anima ya esta cumpliendo un poco de su amenaza y porque quiere a Naruto se sabrá mas tarde, es muy temprano para contarlo todavía, gomen, jeje, arigato por el review. _**Nekoi:** _Por lo que puedes ver si que termino el lemon, algo extraño pero lo termino XD. Jeje ya sabía yo que te enamorarías del itanaru jojojo, si es que es la tercer o segunda mejor pareja en Naruto juas juas. Si yo también creo que en el capitulo pasado me quedaron mejor sus personalidades, en este con el dark Naruto no se yo XD. Haber Sasori saldrá mas tranquila, y sobre Anima (mi joputa preferido) este tiene para rato el tío, todo lo hace bien joer… muchas babas bueno arigato por el review preciosa. _**Tabe-chan: **_Yo mala? Solo dejo suspense mujer XD todo lo que escribo te encanta? Dios viniendo de ti es todo un halago reina. Te gusta la forma de hablar de Anima y su sensualidad y picardía al igual que a mí, me pone este tío uff, y jaja incesto de Uchihas? Uchihacest XD pues aquí tienes para hartarte XD ita con naru, ani con sasu y ani con ita, uff ani el tío se pega un hartón que no veas el tío XD. Que si me gusta el dibujo? Joer que si me gusta dice, leches los dos Uchiha te salieron de muerte, todavía babeo cuando lo veo XD. Arigato por todo lo que me has ayudado, y sobre todos por los inmensos dibujos, los disfruto, eres la mejor, la puta ama, te adoro n.n _**kyleru:** _Todo el fic de un tirón? Dios mío que hartón de leer XD Dios como que arrugabas la cara cuando ita y naru se besaban? Pero cuando hincaron no jeje, pillín… jaja pero verás que estaba preciosa esta pareja, además es bastante pasional jojojo. Arigato por todo y nos leemos precioso. _**Kennich:** _jaja bueno pero por lo del lemon al final lo sigo, no sufras jeje. Sobre lo de Sasuke lo siento pero es que siempre lo pongo igual, en todos sufre el pobre, pero es que se lo merece por dejar a naru XD. Y bueno eso de que naru y ita se quieren… bueno… no se XD arigato por el review. _**Tifa Uzumaki:** _Si oscuros y rizados, si es que no paro, siempre me viene una idea distinta cuando lo voy escribiendo, como pasa tanto tiempo, gomen jeje. Jaja me ha hecho gracia eso de Sasuke no te han dicho que te vayas, dos ostias, pues vete cansino XD me meo contigo hijita XD jaja es verdad con lo guapo que era Sasori y la palma, jaja que se muera Kisame que es mas feo, di que sí toda la razón XD mmm… Tobi esta ahí.. para… bueno esta.. para… vamos a dejarlos en que está ahí XD, arigato por el review preciosa. _**Chus:** _crueldad no? maldad y perversión pura XD jaja absolutamente de acuerdo con lo que has dicho, yo también haría como Naruto, joder a mí me dan a elegir entre Sasuke y Itachi y a sasu le pueden ir dando por culo que me pego a ita hasta con pegamento, pedazo de tío dios mío XD. Bueno el lemon no me ha quedado muy bien pero algo es algo XD, arigato por el review preciosa. _**Pad:** _joer no me digas que te has impreso mi fic entero? Dios mío… que pena de papel y tinta jaja. Ahora también te guste el itanaru ne? Ya sois cinco que me habéis dicho que gracias a mi fic os habéis enviciado con esta pareja juas juas que disfrute personal XD. Lo del pepino enorme, cof cof no se de donde salió jurado XD. Bueno por fin actualicé, espero que te guste, besitos. _**Riza-chan:** _un poco raro? Creo que es más que eso XD si bueno las personalidades de los personajes aunque los intento mantener no me salen muy bien, aunque bueno para algunas escenas o se las cambio o no ocurrirían nunca XD, gracias por el review linda. _**X-sovereign-x:** _me alegro que te guste n.n si los lemon se los trae, casi todo el mundo me conoce solo por eso… UU, si es que tardo tanto en actualizar que cada vez que lo hago es casi una sorpresa, gomen, arigato por tu review. _**Mizu no megami15:** _que si que sigo el lemon, jeje aunque no me ha quedado muy bien la verdad. Como que odias a Anima O.O? pero si la mayoría de las personas le encanta ese personaje? Y a mi no veas, uff me pone súper caliente el tío este XD, arigato por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy. _**Aiko-chan:** _llorar? Con este fic? Mmm… que tiene para llorar este fic? XD uis uis ya eres la numero seis que me dice que le gustó esta pareja por mi fic, huaa viva fiesta, fiesta XD una amiga, te lo recomendaron en serio? T.T ahora soy yo la que lloro de emoción T.T me podrías decir quién es? Bueno jeje si quieres claro. Claro que lo sigo, siempre lo hago linda, nunca dejo nada a medias, aunque tengo tantos fic uff. Arigato por todo linda. _**Florence black:** _mmm… jeje UU que si que si, que ya se que Deidara es un tío, este fic lo escribí cuando recién salió el personaje y antes de que Kishimoto dijera que era un tío, así que lo arreglé con un pequeño chiste mas tarde, si sigues leyendo verás como cambia. Arigato por el review._


	10. Transición

_**Hola! Ero-sensei vuelve al ataque con este fic jeje, lo que me ha costado retomar el hilo, me lo he leído entero y me he dado cuenta de que tenía tantas cosas en mente que ahora me parecen impresionantes, y lo que mas me ha sorprendido es que al leerlo me he acordado de todas n.n Al repasarlo he quedado un poco decepcionada con la narración, era bastante pobre e infantil, no se ni como tenía tantos reviews, ahora que la he depurado pues espero que este capi os sorprenda un poco mas. Lo voy a escribir de forma que podáis acordaros de los puntos más importantes y dejar caer un poco información más. A ver como sale jeje.**_

**TRANSICIÓN **

Tobi subió la escalinata de piedra, había cruzado el bosque y ascendía por una gran colina que hacía de refugio al gran caserón donde se encontraban. Los pasos crujían al compás de su avance, miró para esquivar las aberturas y llegó hasta la parte superior. Era de noche, justo después de lo sucedido con el Kyubi, había posicionado a su jinchuuriki tomando por completo control de su mente. Parecía acertada la hora en la que habían quedado, pues fue justamente después de todo lo sucedido.

La persona que lo esperaba, sentada sobre una gran piedra, se volvió y dejó el pincel con el que escribía en el suelo, manchando la superficie de tinta negra.

**-¿Que noticias me traes, Tobi?-,** preguntó, encogiendo el entrecejo e intentando mantenerse sereno.

**-Ya te habrás enterado que hace dos días que Naruto se encuentra con nosotros-,** levantó la mano y colocándola sobre la máscara, la apartó de su cara, quitándosela y dejando que la piel arrugada sintiera la fresca brisa de la noche, **-no confío en el líder, algo está tramando-.**

El hombre que lo escuchaba con atención, introdujo sus manos en el flequillo y nervioso jugó con él. Su vista se centraba en el suelo.

**-Respóndeme a esto…-,** Tobi asintió, **-me contaste que Itachi nos descubrió, sin embargo no tiene intenciones de delatarnos ¿es de fiar? ¿será capaz de cuidar a Naruto?-,** bajó una pierna hasta el suelo y dejó que los suecos de madera levantará un poco de tierra.

El miembro de Akatsuki se paró para pensar una respuesta, ni él mismo sabía muy bien que pensar. Reunió sus ideas nuevamente y dejando a un lado las formalidades, se sentó con pesadez al lado del visitante.

**-Yo creo que sí es de fiar-,** suspiró y sus brazos cayeron a sus muslos, **-me sorprendió mucho la actitud de ese niño, no podía creer que fuera tan impresionante como habíais dicho, sin embargo, cuando lo vi esta noche completamente fuera de sí… me… entró temor-.**

El anciano lo miró con suma atención.

**-¿Temor? ¿Que ha sucedido esta noche?-.**

Tobi bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un sonrisita.

**-Si te lo dijera ni te lo creerías, le arrancó el ojo derecho al líder ¿sabes Jiraiya?-,** este agrandó los ojos ¡imposible! No se lo podía creer, **-y eso no es todo, parece ser que a raíz de todo esto pierde el control sobre Kyubi, como si se fusionaran, es algo extraño-.**

**-¿A que te refieres con que se fusionan?-,** la preocupación se podía ver claramente en la voz del viejo.

El castaño cogió una piedra y mientras pensaba la forma de explicarlo, la lanzó lejos, haciendo que esta rompiera por la mitad otra el tripe de grande.

**-Pues no modifican su cuerpo y su carácter se vuelve agresivo ¿sabes como lo ha bautizado Deidara?-,** Jiraiya guardó silencio para que continuara, **-dark Naruto-,** sonrió, **-¿no te parece gracioso?-.**

**-En realidad no mucho-,** admitió sumamente preocupado, **-cuando le cuente esto a Tsunade le dará un ataque, tenemos que hacer algo-.**

Tobi se levantó y se volvió a colocar la máscara. Con un ligero movimiento de manos se sacudió la tierra de la capa y se volvió para marcharse. El sannin lo miraba.

**-Yo ya he terminado mi trabajo, seguiré atento a las novedades para informarte-,** cuando ya había bajado el primer escalón se volvió, **-¿Cómo… se encuentra el baka de Kakashi?-.**

Parecía nervioso al hacer esa pregunta, Jiraiya asintió y le sonrió con un toque de perversión.

**-Bien, Iruka le da todo el cariño que le hace falta, aunque si tu vol-.**

**-¡No!-,** gruñó, potente y con severidad, alzó una mano, esta temblaba visiblemente, **-esta cara…-,** se tocó la parte izquierda con asco, **-simplemente no… me marcho-.**

Dio una vuelta bastante elegante y bajó con rapidez los escalones, no quería escuchar nada más, tomó la decisión hace muchos años, cuando se levantó en aquella asquerosa camilla, nunca volvería, nunca.

**-¿Haré bien callando?-,** bufó y se levantó con bastante agilidad para su edad, **-estos niños…-,** dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la casona escondida, su cara entristeció, **-ten cuidado enano, ten mucho cuidado…-.**

**------**

Naruto empezó a despertar, su cuerpo le dolía sobre todo la espalda, se sintió realmente mal. Tocándose los riñones y sobándoselos para calmar el dolor, comenzó a levantarse. Escuchó unos cuantos murmullos y buscó su procedencia con la vista. Itachi estaba sujetando la puerta medio cerrada y solo asomaba la cabeza. No entendían lo que decían pero por el tono de voz la otra persona era sin duda Kisame. Observó como su koi asentía con la cabeza y después cerraba con cuidado la puerta, seguramente deseando no despertarlo.

**-¿Itachi? ¿Qué… ha pasado?-,** se tocó la frente y arrugó el ceño, **-me duele todo el cuerpo, aunque la cabeza es algo exagerado, me va a reventar-.**

El Uchiha lo miró fijamente, temía que volviera a ser el Kyubi e intentara engañarle. Descartó la idea rápidamente, sus ojos eran azules, tenía pleno control de sus acciones. Avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Pasó la mano por el flequillo dorado, muy suavemente, y la dejó posada sobre la frente, captando su calor.

**-No tienes fiebre-.**

Naruto se sonrojó por aquel delicado acto y cerró los ojos, intentando grabar aquella caricia a fuego en su mente. Se sentía realmente bien, era tan cálida y agradable. Cuando notó que la volvía a quitar le miró decepcionado, esta se posó sobre la cama y Naruto se apresuró a cubrirla con la suya, en un gesto cariñoso.

**-Itachi, yo… si me cuentas que…-.**

**-Descansa-,** con un súbito estirón apartó su mano y se levantó de la cama, **-mañana tenemos que irnos a una misión, no quiero que por falta de sueño pierdas el control-.**

Lo dijo rápido y con un tono frío. Sin mirarle alzó los brazos y comenzó a hacerse una coleta. Recogiendo delicadamente cada hebra azabache, que con total belleza, se caían rebeldes sobre su rostro de porcelana. Su torso estaba desnudo, mostrando al rubio cada perfecta forma, línea y músculo que lo formaban. Naruto se permitió bajar la mirada hasta el filo de sus pantalones negros, eran algo holgados de las piernas pero se pegaban estupendamente al prieto trasero del moreno.

**-Itachi…-,** el aludido lo observó de reojo, **-Anima me contó que… es tu hermano, te ayudó a matar a tu clan y te trajo consigo a esta organización. También que fue Orochimaru quién os guió hasta aquí, pero él terminó echándolo, claro que… si no lo mataría…-,** el rubio se rascó la nuca.

**-Descubrimos que Orochimaru lo único que le interesaba era el mangekyou, sabiendo que tendría que matar a alguno de los dos, en esos momentos estábamos muy unidos-,** se relajó un poco y volvió a sentarse con pesadez en la cama, pero esta vez apoyó la espalda en la pared y recogió sus piernas alrededor de los brazos, **-temí traer con nosotros a Sasuke, después de todo desconfié de Anima, porque era…-.**

De pronto se cayó y a Naruto le entró la curiosidad. Eso no lo sabía.

**-¿Es que?-.**

**-Veo que eso no te lo ha dicho, ha hecho bien-.**

Itachi echó la cabeza hacia delante y la apoyó en el hueco de sus propios brazos. Algunos mechoncitos le cayeron al rostro.

El Uzumaki se levantó y de rodillas, como si fuera un gato, se fue acercando hasta él y se sentó a su lado, curvando su cabeza para intentar verle la expresión. El rubio se enfurruñó.

**-Otro secreto que no me piensas contar ¿verdad?-,** puso morritos para después suspirar fastidiado.

**-Exacto-,** Itachi levantó el rostro y con media sonrisa le dio un toque en la frente, le acarició la cabeza y saltó hasta tocar el suelo. Cuando rozó el pomo de la puerta y adelantándose a la inminente pregunta del rubio, habló, **-voy a ducharme, tu duerme-,** le ordenó con brusquedad, para que supiera que iba en serio.

Naruto asintió y lo observó hasta que salió del cuarto totalmente. Como un salvaje se echó en la cama y se tendió mirando el techo. Colocó los brazos tras la nuca y suspiró.

**-Odio que sean así, yo quiero saberlo todo ¿podré hacer que Itachi cambie y vuelva conmigo? Espero que si…-.**

Bostezó y echó mano a las mantas que momentos antes había tenido encima, estiró de ellas y se acurrucó en el blandito colchón, ya habría tiempo de pensarlo.

**------**

Deidara traspasó el estrecho pasillo, observando la oscuridad de la noche por lo inmensos agujeros que hacían de ventanales. Llegó a su destino y deslizó la puerta sigilosamente, solo quería mirar adentro sin ser descubierto.

**-Los muñecos no dormimos, Deidara-.**

La voz de Sasori, hizo que el rubio diera un pequeño bote. Después suspiró, tenía que habérselo imaginado.

**-Ya lo se, solo que… no quería molestarte-,** con esa disculpa entró y dejó que la escasa luz de la luna se reflejara en su rostro.

Sasori no lo había ni mirado, seguía terminando de arreglar su pie, ya solo le quedaba apretar el tobillo y podría andar perfectamente. Descubrió que la herramienta que necesitaba no estaba a su alcance, nuevamente.

**-Si no querías molestarme no hubieras venido-,** soltó fríamente mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar el destornillador, **-kuso, pásame e-.**

Cuando levantó la vista no pudo terminar la frase. Quedó completamente impresionado. Sabía que Deidara era uno de los chicos mas hermosos que había visto, pero verlo así… delante de él…. Su expresión estaba triste, dándole una imagen enternecedora. Su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna era liso y parecía extremadamente suave. Además que los cabellos dorados caían embelleciéndolo de forma perfecta.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, extrañado por aquel comportamiento y se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban todas las herramientas.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-,** Sasori no respondió, salió de sus, para él, idiotas pensamientos y le señaló la que le hacía falta, **-¿esta?-,** volvió a preguntar Deidara.

El niño asintió, y cuando se la acercó la cogió bruscamente, apretándose el tornillo que quedaba. Meneó el pié y con una sonrisa satisfecha se levantó de un salto.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unos pantalones y camiseta burdeos, y encima una túnica color hueso. Todo tan pequeño como su cuerpo.

**-Ya estoy listo, mañana tenemos que irnos-.**

Deidara sonrió al verlo de pié y con completo movimiento de su articulaciones, suspiró aliviado y se echó en la puerta.

**-¿Irnos a donde?-.**

**-A por el penúltimo jinchuuriki-.**

**-¿Te refieres al de la arena?-,** cogió una de las extrañas herramientas que tenía su compañero sobre la mesa y comenzó a examinarla desinteresadamente.

**-Si-,** un brillo apareció en sus ojos, **-cuando consigamos quitarle al de una cola, y yo le de un escarmiento al niño ese-,** soltó una maliciosa sonrisa y encogió sus preciosos ojos avellana, **-volveré a ser un humano….-.**

El rubio dejó lo que tenía en la mano por ahí y se acercó a Sasori, colocándose justo delante.

**-¿Qué escarmiento? ¿y de que niño hablas?-.**

No sabía porque, pero… no le hacía gracia que hablara de Naruto, lo odiaba y lo apreciaba, era unos sentimientos contradictorios pero que en cualquiera caso, no le gustaría que nada le pasara.

**-No puedo decírtelo, aunque tu vendrás conmigo-,** al darse cuenta de lo arrogante y posesivo que había sonado, se corrigió, **-ciertamente, iremos todos, pero tendremos trabajos distintos-.**

Deidara le acarició el cabello y se agachó un poco para mirarlo directamente a los bellos ojos. Él por su parte y totalmente confundido admiró el bello tono de azul cielo que su compañero tenía, le parecieron totalmente hermosos.

**-¿Sabes que a mí tienes que contármelo todo? ¿somos compañeros, no?-.**

El rubio siguió deslizando sus manos una y otra vez por los sedosos cabellos castaños, eran suaves para ser los de un muñeco. Después bajó su mano y pasó los dedos por la madera que formaba la pequeña mejilla. Era lisa y sin impureza alguna.

De repente, Sasori levantó la mano y la posó sobre la de Deidara, para que no pudiera apartarla de su cara. La aprisionó.

**-¿Sabes porque haría cualquier cosa por recuperar mi cuerpo?-,** el mayor se lo pensó pero no tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, cayó, **-era pequeño y lo único que tenía en mente era hacerme poderoso, buscar un modo de no volver a sentir dolor-,** se reposó en la mano del rubio y cerró los ojos, **-lo conseguí… no lo siento, el dolor desapareció pero con él todo, no siento nada-.**

Deidara quitó la mano y el niño lo miró sorprendido. Cuando halló una sonrisa de sus labios se tranquilizó. Pudo observar como la había desplazado hasta su espalda y con ambos brazos lo habían atraído hacia su pecho, cobijándolo.

**-Me quieres decir que… no puedes sentir lastima, ni pena, ni amor… ¿nada?-.**

En serio que el rubio se sentía afligido por ese descubrimiento.

**-Y no solo eso…-,** Sasori levantó la vista y apoyó las dos manitas en el pecho de Deidara, **-tampoco puedo sentir el tacto de otra persona, su calidez, la delicia de una caricia, necesito mi cuerpo, y solo él líder puede dármelo-.**

Con aspereza se separó y se dirigió a la ventana, donde se inclinó para sacar toda la cabeza por ella. El fino pelo se agitaba con violencia, removiéndose al compás de la brusca brisa.

**-Te ayudaré-,** aportó el rubio sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, **-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, eres mi compañero-.**

Lo último que se escuchó fue una pequeña risa que se acopló directamente con el viento.

**------**

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama lateral a la de Naruto. Estaba completamente desnudo pues la noche pasada, había sido demasiado calurosa para él. Había estado desvelado por la preocupación, todo el mundo creía en la tranquilidad exterior pero en su caso los nervios le corroían las entrañas.

Se acarició el cabello suelto, hacía atrás y observó movimiento debajo de las sábanas. El rubio se estaba despertando.

Naruto arrojó las mantas hacía atrás, totalmente acalorado. Dio un saltó e intentó quitarse el sudor de la frente.

**-¡Kuso!-,** se quejó, **-¡hace un calor de mil demonios!-,** su respiración estaba acelerada y la cara completamente roja.

Itachi rió por la exageración del rubio, todas sus reacciones le parecían adorables. Era lindo por ellas.

**-¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan dobe para estar asándose y no destaparse mientras duerme?-,** burló mientras recibía una mirada ceñuda.

**-Eso necesito yo, que te rías de mí-,** puso los pies en el fresco suelo y soltó un suspiro de agrado, **-dime donde esta el baño, necesito ducharme con urgencia-.**

De repente al fijarse bien en el moreno se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. El cabello azabache le caía a mechones en su cara, los ojazos escarlatas estaban fijos en todo su pequeño cuerpo, traspasándole acaloradamente. Naruto tragó saliva antes de atreverse a bajar la mirada, cuando lo hizo, el corazón le dio un vuelto. El cuerpo de porcelana estaba perlado y brillaba con hermosura, deslizándose las gotitas por cada forma de sus músculos.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada y se puso la mano en la entrepierna, le daba una vergüenza enorme que se diera cuenta del problema que había tenido solo de mirarlo. Itachi soltó una risita, lo había preparado todo para esa reacción ¡y dios sabe que lo estaba disfrutando!

Se levantó incrementando el problema del rubio, que ahora su cara estaba más roja por rubor que por calor. Recto ante él, le ofreció una mano y una de sus más sensuales miradas. Naruto parecía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

**-Duchémonos juntos-,** propuso, sin esperar a que le diera la mano y estirando de él.

El rubio se levantó del impulso y quedó con la cara apoyada en el fuerte pecho de su koi. Las manos lo acariciaron por encima y no pudo evitar lamerlo, era realmente perfecto. Se acercó a un pezón y lo rodeó con la puntita de su lengua, agitándolo mientras escuchaba los sensuales jadeos del mayor.

**-Eres tan perfecto…-,** alabó mientras ahora pasaba sus brazos por la estrecha cintura y los hacía descender por la amplia espalda de Itachi.

El Uchiha sabía cual era el objetivo de Naruto, su culo. Así que con una sonrisa maliciosa lo separó de él y lo sujetó bruscamente de los hombros. El rubio protestó mirándolo con rudeza.

**-Vamos a la ducha y allí haremos lo que quieras…-.**

Ante la cara no muy conforme del menor. Itachi se acercó y deslizó su húmeda lengua por el contorno de la oreja de Naruto. Este no pudo más que morderse el labio y dejar escapar un sensual gemidito.

**-De acuerdo…-,** soltó creyendo que las rodillas no le sostendrían.

El moreno satisfecho por la obediencia, lo agarró de la mano y entraron en el baño que conectaba con su habitación. Antes de darle la mala noticia al rubio lo haría pasar un buen rato.

**------**

Sasuke sintió como un dolor punzante comenzaba a recorrerle la cabeza de un extremo a otro, como si estuviera reteniendo algo superior a sus fuerzas. Acogió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y mirar donde se encontraba, pues creía haber llegado sano y salvo a la casa de Sakura.

**-Necesito hablar con la Godaime…-,** murmuró aun sin conseguir espabilarse del todo.

Cuando abrió por completo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Neji, que lo escrutaba con el Byakuga, parecía totalmente sorprendido.

La voz de la Hokage le hizo desviar su atención hacia la parte izquierda de la camilla.

**-Te encuentras bien ¿Sasuke?-.**

Sonaba algo preocupada, pero más bien ansiosa por saber que ocurría.

**-Yo… tengo que hablar con ustedes…-,** se incorporó como pudo y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de metal, **-descubrí algo y seguí a Naruto-.**

Cuando observó la habitación fue observando la gente que había. Pensaba si estaba la suficiente y cualificada para que él contara la historia. En aquel pequeño cuarto se encontraban, Kakashi e Iruka, Sakura, Sai, Neji y Tsunade.

El Hyuga se adelantó a cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de su boca.

**-Se siente débil-,** dirigía la información hacia la Hokage, **-por su circuitos de chakra ahora mismo corre un hilo de otro externo que no le pertenece, como si lo hubiera absorbido-.**

Sasuke se quedó pensativo ¿absolver chakra? ¿pero de que hablaban? A no ser que… No, no podía ser… ¿lo que Anima, el líder de Akatsuki, le había traspasado en ese beso era chakra?

**-¿Es venenoso o le puede producir alguna dificultad?-,** la Hokage estaba inquieta.

Neji arrugó el entrecejo y miró lo sumido en sus pensamientos que estaba Sasuke, parecía confuso y a los pocos minutos como si algo le hubiera iluminado.

**-No, parece que absorbió la cantidad exacta para que su cuerpo no se hubiera herido por ella, aunque el primer impacto era inminente-.**

El castaño sabía más de lo que quería aportar, sin embargo no parecía tener intención de seguir con la explicación.

**-Que coincidencia-,** pensó Tsunade en voz alta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, **-Sasuke ¿tu sabes como ha podido suceder todo esto?-.**

Asintió, dando a entender que sí, aunque la mirada que le dirigió a Neji le hizo saber a la Godaime que no abriría la boca ante él. Ella asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

**-Me iré, pero antes tengo otro dato que añadir-,** todos que guardaban silencio lo miraron interesados, **-yo conozco ese chakra que corre por su cuerpo, se desliza y tiene la misma esencia que el que descubrí en el examen de chunnin-.**

Sakura irritada por tanto secreto agarró fuerte la mano de Sasuke, que la tenía sostenida desde hace un buen rato. Levantó la mirada bruscamente y le gruñó a Neji.

**-No estamos solo preocupados por Naruto, si no que ahora después de haber desaparecido Sasuke-kun llega en este estado. ¿Podrías ser un poco más conciso en tus explicaciones Neji?-,** su tono de voz era áspero y dominante, dándole a entender que o lo hacía o se liaría a puñetazos con él.

Neji asintió y le devolvió la mirada afilada, odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Sai sonrió ante la humanidad de su novia, quería a sus compañeros como si fueran sus hermanos y estaría de acuerdo con sacrificar su propia vida con tal de ayudarlos. Si eso es lo que quería ella, Sai le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

**-¿Hablarás?-,** apoyó el moreno a su novia.

**-Ese chakra es del Kyubi, demonio zorro de nueve colas-,** la gente abrió la boca sorprendida.

**-¿Cómo puedes haber llegado a esa conclusión?-.**

Fue la primera vez que Iruka abrió la boca, estaba tan angustiado que solo podía agarrar con fuerza la mano de Kakashi, este parecía pensativo, después añadió:

**-En una de las batallas finales, luchaste con Naruto ¿cierto?-.**

El Hyuga asintió y prosiguió con su explicación.

**-Si, así es, cuando conseguir bloquearle todos los circuitos de chakra. Él empezó a desprender uno rojizo, que se deslizaba por su cuerpo igual que el que tiene ahora mismo Sasuke, aunque en mayor cantidad sin duda. Lo que guarda Sasuke en su cuerpo no tiene ni punto de comparación. Aunque hay otra cosa…-.**

Tsunade ya completamente enfadada, le envió una mirada furiosa.

**-O terminas o harás que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda-.**

**-Parece que está modificado-.**

Sakura soltó la mano de su compañero moreno y le plantó cara al Hyuga, colocándose frente a él.

**-¿A que te refieres con que está modificado?-.**

**-Es la esencia del chakra del Kyubi, no podría olvidarla, pero tiene un tono mas amoratado, como si antes de haberla absorbido Sasuke hubiera pasado por otro cuerpo-,** añadió al fin, terminando con todo lo que sabía.

El Uchiha tosió para llamar la atención de todos, se tocaba la cabeza, que aun de vez en cuando, le daba vueltas y provocaban unas nauseas que controlaba a grandes esfuerzos.

**-Yo puedo explicar parte de este embrollo-,** tosió de nuevo, aun no se acostumbraba a esa cantidad de chakra intruso que corría por su cuerpo libremente, **-pero para eso necesito que Neji se marche-.**

Este asintió, miró a la Hokage y salió despacio por la puerta, cerrándola. Todos sabían que lo habían ofendido al echarlo de allí, pero no era momento para pensar en ello. Además, lo hacían por él, contra menos gente estuviera involucrada en esos asuntos escabrosos, menor sería la que saldría malparada.

**-Dimos, Sasuke, nosotros lo único que tenemos es la carta que nos dejó Naruto-,** Tsunade se echó las coletas hacía atrás y se apoyó en la pared, **-nos decía que había descubierto los delitos de los Uchiha, y que se iba con Itachi, ya que creía que tenía el deber de ayudarlo-.**

Sakura asintió y se volvió a sentar junto al Uchiha.

**-Yo pienso que tienen algún tipo de relación, pues antes de irse me hizo una pregunta. Si Sai estuviera equivocado y se fuera ¿yo lo seguiría?-,** el ambu la miró con seriedad, le interesaba la respuesta, **-sin duda dije que sí, pues así podría hacer que cambiara de opinión y mostrarle el camino correcto, creo que por mi culpa Naruto tuvo otra razón que apoyó su decisión-,** se sentía algo apenada, más de una vez había tenido Sai que admitir que no era culpa suya.

Sasuke asintió para saber que se había enterado de todo y le palmeó la mano a Sakura, después de regalarle una sonrisa sincera. La pelirosa sabía que pocas veces lo había echo y se sintió agradecida por ese gesto.

**-La verdad es que Naruto e Itachi son pareja-,** no pudo evitar que su expresión se entristeciera un poco, **-lo único que sé, es que Anima acabó con el clan Uchiha junto a Itachi y que ambos escaparon a Akatsuki. Ahora Anima esta interesado en Naruto y no se la razón. Fui a ayudarlos pero me pidieron que volviera-.**

Se sentía impotente mientras contaba todo aquello. Como si no hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente para impedir esta difícil situación.

**-¿Y que nos dices sobre ese extraño chakra?-.**

Fue Kakashi el que formuló la pregunta que todos tenían en la punta de la lengua. Parecía demasiado interesado, con un gesto algo más serio de lo normal. Sasuke había sido educado por él, habían pasado muchos años juntos y sabía que algo le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

**-Cuando volvía, el propio Anima vino en mi busca-,** la Hokage ante ese descubrimiento entornó los ojos, **-me dijo que la próxima misión de la organización sería ir a por el Shukaku de Gaara-.**

**-¿Y?-,** apremió Sai para que siguiera, tenía un gesto imperturbable pero aun se le veía un poco preocupado por Naruto.

Sasuke quería omitir el beso, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para el traspaso de chakra. Finalmente se rindió.

**-Me besó para traspasarme algo, yo no sabía lo que era. Cuando volvía de camino, me di cuanta que mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, como si quisiera expulsar algo que no encajaba, entonces con un gran esfuerzo llegué a casa de Sakura-. **

Terminó de contarlo todo, cuando de repente se precipitó hacia delante, la pelirosa se apresuró a sostenerlo y notó como su cara se volvía cada vez más pálida. Entonces supo perfectamente lo que ocurría. Tsunade siguió con la conversación.

**-Sasuke hay algo que te tengo que contar. Sobre los tres proyectos genéticos que se hicieron en Konoha, Anima…-.**

**-Tsunade-sensei, por favor, espere, tráeme esa cuba, Sasuke-kun esta indispuesto-.**

Ella se apresuró a obedecer mientras le decía a la gente con la otra mano que abandonaran el lugar. El moreno se rebotó y apretando el brazo de la Haruno, negó débilmente con la cabeza.

**-No… yo necesito saber quién es Anima… lo necesito…-,** pidió ansioso, todo le daba vueltas y sujetó la cubeta con ambas manos, su cuerpo volvía a tener un achaque.

La Godaime negó con la cabeza, y esperó a que todos salieran para continuar. La única que quedó en el cuarto fue la pelirosa.

**-Cuando te encuentres mejor volveremos, ahora tranquilízate. Sakura, te lo confío-.**

**-Si, sensei-.**

Cuando el pobre Uchiha terminó de vomitar. Sakura lo echó hacia atrás y volvió a acomodarlo en la cama. Este rápidamente se durmió, de verdad que aquel chakra era realmente poderoso, a la vez que dañino. O se acostumbraba pronto o su cuerpo quedaría en mal estado.

Sakura le acarició el flequillo y volvió a sentarse en el taburete de al lado de la cama. Lo miró con suma tristeza.

**-Gomen, Sasuke-kun…-,** murmuró, **-me gustaría ayudarte pero nuevamente no se cómo…-,** dos finas lágrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla…

**------**

Naruto cerró los ojos y dio un largo y sensual gemido. Sus manos se adherían a las losillas que cubrían la ducha, resbalando a cada fogosa sacudida.

Aquel calor ya no era tan molesto, el agua fría se escurría entre los dos cuerpos, calmando el sofoco y dejando una sensación realmente exquisita.

El rubio sintió como una blandita lengua se perdía en su cuello y relamía su suave piel con ansias. Un suspiró lo hizo estremecerse y una voz quedar sin aliento.

**-¿Te gusta?-.**

La voz de Itachi atravesó sus sentidos como el estímulo que necesitaba para llevar al éxtasis. El placer le recorrió el cuerpo y comenzó a gemir con fuerza.

**-Oh… si… Itachi, me gusta… me gusta mucho…-.**

El Uchiha sintió plena satisfacción ante esa afirmación. Se apretó con fuerza a la morena espalda y se agarró a las duras nalgas, arrasándolas.

Con la voz, comenzó a decirles palabras obscenas mientras daba las últimas potentes envestidas. Su cabello cayó hacia delante, y al estar tan pegado a Naruto, las hebras azabaches le cayeron al cuello. Acoplando el placer de la eyaculación con la suavidad erótica que producía aquel sensual cabello.

Dio un ultimo gritó y se arqueó contra el cuerpo pálida de su koi. Parecía que el mundo lo había engullido, todo era oscuro, y su respiración estaba tan acelerada que pensaba que su corazón no resistiría el brutal bombeo.

Pero no terminó hasta que escuchó el gruñido ronco y pasional que Itachi había producido desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, no terminaba de correrse hasta que sentía aquel dulce aullido y el caluroso cuerpo de su moreno sobre él. Sin duda si el cielo existía tenía que ser lo más parecido a lo que acaba de vivir.

Naruto se volvió y abrazo al Uchiha. Mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la estrecha cintura, procuraba lamer todas las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo.

**-¿Te has muerto?-,** burló el rubio por la cara totalmente fatigada que tenía el mayor.

Este le regaló una sonrisa orgullosa, y le revolvió las lamidas, pero directamente a la boca. Introduciendo su lengua y relamiendo su interior con lentitud. Los blanquitos músculos se agitaban sin control y se perdía en cauces de húmeda saliva.

**-Yo no podría morir al primer asalto, mi kitsune-,** pasó la lengua por su mejilla y bordeó sensualmente los finitos bigotitos, produciendo un placer extra al pequeño zorrito.

Naruto se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a besarle de forma fogosa, nunca estaba harto de sentirlo, aquel perfecto cuerpo, aquel carácter ardiente, todo de él le producía un calor demasiado sofocante para pasarlo por alto.

**-Entonces, hagámoslo hasta quedar exhaustos-,** propuso con un tonito demasiado excitante para la cordura de Itachi.

Veloz separó al rubio de su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza, unos segundos más en aquella situación y era capaz de montárselo de la forma más brutal posible.

Se echó hacia atrás, llamando a todo su autocontrol y salió de la ducha. Naruto extrañado salió a toda prisa detrás de él, resbalando con el agua de las losillas y cayendo con un trompazo de mil demonios al suelo.

**-¡Ite! ¡por tu culpa me he jodido la rodilla, baka!-,** se quejó el rubio con lagrimones exagerados en los ojos.

Itachi aun de espaldas no pudo dejar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, adoraba eso de su rubio. Tenía que reconocer que era un trasto, pero… ¡sus reacciones eran tan adorables! Se volvió y le ofreció una mano, la sonrisa seguía intacta pintada en su cara.

**-Anda, enano vamos a la habitación que tengo que contarte la próxima misión-.**

Naruto lo miró de medio lado, totalmente desconfiado. Después suspiró y agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza el gesto de ayudarlo. En silencio ambos se vistieron, Itachi cubrió su cuerpo con una camiseta de red negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Aun con el calor que hacía se colocó la antiestética capa. Naruto no quiso vestirse de negro y agarró su habitual ropa. Le gustaba ir de naranja y no iba a cambiar ahora.

Cuando terminó echaron a andar hacia las camas.

**-Espera…-,** la voz de Itachi lo frenó y antes de poder volver sintió algo cayendo sobre sus hombros, inmediatamente supo de que se trataba, **-ahora eres un miembro de Akatsuki, no quiero que por ningún motivo tenga Anima que involucrase en mis asuntos-. **

Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió, dando una veloz vuelta y sentándose en la cama. Mientras meneaba inquietos los pies observaba como el Uchiha se abrochaba la capa hasta arriba del todo. Sintió calor solo de verlo.

**-¿Me contarás de una vez a donde vamos?-.**

Itachi lo miró dudando aun como decírselo. Después se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar por lo simple.

**-Vamos a por Shukaku-. **

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente y con cara angustiada dio un salto de la cama, colocándose justo frente a su koi. De repente su cara cambio a una segura y asintió con ímpetu.

**-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso-.**

El moreno estaba totalmente sorprendido ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan tranquilo? No podía entenderlo. Uzumaki Naruto era más complejo de lo que nunca podía haber imaginado.

**-Si le quitamos a Shukaku, tu amigo el Kazekage morirá-. **

**-Bien-,** contestó con una sonrisa.

¿Bien? A Itachi le pareció que aun no lo había entendido. Seguramente la noticia le había afectado tanto que no sabía como reaccionar a ella.

**-Naruto…-.**

Este no le dejó continuar, corrió hacia a la puerta, y antes de abrirle le envió una inmensa sonrisita zorruna.

**-Entonces, Itachi, nuestra misión será evitarlo-. **

Antes de que pudiera contestar el rubio ya había salido, solo le quedaba correr detrás de él. Se permitió sonreír ¡dios como adoraba a ese chico!

**------**

Kisame golpeó la puerta y pasó al interior de la oscura habitación, en su mano había un pequeño pergamino.

**-Anima, aquí le traigo lo que me pidió-.**

Vio como el Uchiha le extendía la mano y se apresuró a adelantarse para entregárselo.

**-Kukuku…-,** la risa siniestra le produjo a Kisame una desagradable sensación, **-por fin lo has encontrado…-. **

Anima recostó su espalda en la silla y miró hacia el techo. Su suave pelo azul caía sobre las vendas que ocultaba la cavidad vacía de su ojo derecho. Aun con esa falta, su rostro seguía igual de hermoso, embrujador. Ascendió sus dedos y se tocó los húmedos labios, recordando uno de los besos del día anterior, cerró los ojos y se relamió.

**-Por fin… conseguiré mi objetivo… espero que Sasori haga un buen trabajo-,** musitó con esa voz tan profunda y sensual que tenía.

Kisame se arriesgó a preguntar, aunque siempre le había tenido un temor atroz hacia su líder.

**-Yo creía que su objetivo siempre había sido…-, **

**-Shsss…-,** acalló seseando sus labios, **-es un secreto Kisame… un secreto…-.**

**------**

**_Kya! adoro a Anima XD dios es que cada vez que imagino una escena con él, se me cae todo al suelo (ya me entendéis jiji) Dios… uff, bueno que ¿Cómo ha quedado? Yo creo que bastante bien. Cambio bastante de escena pero es la única forma de explicar todo lo que pasa al mismo tiempo. Además que tengo pocos fic en los que involucre a tanta gente. Dios cuantos secretos la ostia XD tengo tantas ganas de hacer el trío obikakairu que no puedo conmigo misma, aunque las que me conozcan ya sabrán con quién se quedará al final UU lo del deisaso no me acuerdo por quién empecé a ponerlo, creo que fue por nekoi, pero ya no recuerdo UU Volviendo a Obito, ya contaré que le pasó y que hace ahí jeje, es que la trama es tan liosa que hasta a mí me cuesta tirar de ella, pero bueno, este capi ha sido largo, 15 paginas, así que espero que os guste, así recompenso todo el tiempo que he tardado. El lemon no lo he puesto entero porque a parte de porque no estaba muy inspirada, en el ultimo había puesto uno jeje. _**

**_Agradecimientos a: Tifa Uzumaki, Almudena Black, PadfootPotterBlack, Nekoi, Isilwen, chus, Kyleru, mahokusweetcandy, aiko-chan, kitsu oyamaneko, Yummy, tabe-chan, Aliss.chan, aidiki-chan, x-Sovereign-x y lulu116._**

_**Juró que en el próximo habrá mas movimiento, este ha sido como bien se llama el capitulo, una transición jeje XD Espero que os guste, hasta el próximo, que espero que esta vez sea pronto UU**_


End file.
